L'amour est aveugle
by Maloke
Summary: Kurt a 22 ans, Blaine 29 ans. Ils vivent dans deux villes différentes, ont des emplois qui n'ont rien en commun, Blaine a une petite amie, Kurt est gay et célibataire. TOUT les sépare, et pourtant... Un terrible accident va faire qu'ils vont se retrouver sur le même chemin. Est-ce que l'on peut tomber amoureux d'une image mentale que l'on se fait d'une personne ?
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE**__ : **Premier chapitre de ma fanfiction "L'amour est aveugle". J'ai déjà écrit dix chapitres, je posterai un chapitre par semaine. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, mais j'ai déjà la fin en tête ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire...**_

* * *

Kurt Hummel a 22 ans, il travail dans un magasin de musique depuis un an maintenant, au cœur de Lancaster dans le comté de Fairfield en Ohio. Il y aide les acheteurs potentiels à trouver ce qu'ils recherchent, il les conseille et s'occupe du nettoyage des instruments de musique mis à disposition dans le magasin (guitares, violon, pianos...). Il adore son travail, mais ce qu'il aime par dessus tout c'est avoir son indépendance. Cela fait maintenant 4 mois qu'il vit seul dans son propre appartement, qui se trouve seulement à 10 minutes de son lieu de travail à pieds. L'indépendance financière, enfin...

Les relations que Kurt entretenaient avec son père n'avaient pas été au beau fixe pendant ses années de lycée. Son père s'était remarié, il avait hérité d'un beau-frère qui n'en avait que faire de lui, et Kurt s'entendait de moins en moins bien avec son père depuis tout cela. Ça avait été l'enfer pour lui au lycée, il y avait subit des moqueries, des brimades, bousculades, insultes... Il aimait son havre de paix quand il rentrait le soir. Il y avait juste trop de monde dans cette maison pour lui, trop de tensions. Après seulement 8 mois de salaire, il décida de partir de chez lui pour le bien être de tous le monde. Son père avait été un peu contrarié au début, mais finit par s'y faire, de toute façon, Kurt était majeur maintenant...

Kurt est gay et n'a jamais eu de petit-ami pour l'instant, il faut dire que dans sa dernière année de lycée, Kurt avait été le seul à être ouvertement gay et fière de l'être, difficile dans ces conditions de trouver le petit ami idéal. Être gay dans l'Ohio n'était pas chose aisée, le regard des autres envers les homosexuels était loin d'être bienveillant.

Plus tard, il aimerait partir vivre à Los Angeles ou à New York, une de ces grandes villes où les homosexuels peuvent s'embrasser et se tenir la main sans choquer la moitié de la population locale. Pour l'instant, il mettait un peu d'argent de côté tous les mois pour un jour pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Malheureusement, la vie d'adulte n'était pas si réjouissante que cela, et moins drôle que ce qu'il avait pensé. Bien sûr il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait maintenant, mais il y avait aussi toute les responsabilités... La facture du loyer, les factures d'eau, d'électricité, de son téléphone portable et fixe, la facture internet, télévision... Il y avait aussi les courses, le ménage, la cuisine, les lessives, le repassage, les courriers administratifs... Au bout du compte, Kurt devait mettre à peu près, genre $20 de côté par mois seulement. Et puis rentrer seul tous les soirs, c'était plutôt déprimant en plus...

* * *

D'un autre côté, dans la ville voisine, nous avons Blaine Anderson, 29 ans, qui travaille en tant qu'enseignant dans une école pour jeunes aveugles et malentendants à Columbus en Ohio. Il était très dévoué et adorait son travail. Aider les enfants et les adolescents à se débrouiller était quelque chose qui lui apportait énormément, et il était fière de ce qu'il faisait.

Blaine avait perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture l'an dernier, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à en parler, et si il n'avait pas eu son travail, le piano et Aileen, sa petite amie depuis 4 ans maintenant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu.

Il n'avait jamais eu de petites amies au lycée, étant donné qu'il avait étudié à la Dalton Académie, qui était une école de garçons, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet. Un soir où il était allé à une soirée karaoké avec quelques uns de ses anciens amis du lycée, il avait chanté «** Somewhere only we know** » de Keane avec Nick, Jeff, Wes et David. Ce soir là, une jolie brune est venue le complimenter sur sa façon de chanter. Ils ont discutés, bu quelques verres, s'échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone, et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle est vite devenue sa petite amie.

Blaine et Aileen venaient d'emménager ensemble il y a quelques semaines, et les débuts ont été quelques peu houleux. Aileen lui faisait des reproches sans arrêt... Du genre : « Ne laisse pas traîner tes partitions de musique », « Ne joue pas de piano après le repas, je veux regarder la télévision. », « Tu es encore rentré en retard ! » (même si il ne rentrait que 5 minutes après l'heure prévu.)... Blaine avait réellement apprit ce que le mot « concession » voulait dire en choisissant d'emménager dans l'appartement d'Aileen.

Est-ce qu'il était heureux avec elle ? Il le pensait réellement. C'était sa meilleure amie... Il lui confiait tout, lui parlait de tout, lui faisait une totale confiance... Elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même, c'est ce qu'il se disait parfois. C'est l'an dernier, quand il a perdu ses parents qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point elle le soutenait inconditionnellement. Elle avait été son rocher, la personne à laquelle il s'était accroché afin de ne pas tomber dans le cycle infernal de la dépression... Il lui devait tellement. C'était donc ainsi depuis l'accident, Blaine, faisant énormément de concession pour satisfaire Aileen et maintenir la paix du ménage. Tant que Aileen était heureuse, il l'était. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre, une journée ni trop froide, ni trop chaude, sans pluie, mais pas de soleil non plus. Kurt était content car il avait réussi à vendre une guitare Telecaster Classic 72 Deluxe qui valait pas moins de $870,99. Il l'avait vendu a un adolescent qui était venu au magasin avec ses parents, qui selon toute vraisemblance, venaient d'un milieu plutôt aisé... Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en sortant du travail à 18h, car son patron venait de lui annoncer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il toucherait une commission pour chaque instrument qu'il réussirait à vendre. C'est avec $87 en poche (ce qui correspond à 10 % du prix de vente de la guitare), ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et avec ce brillant sourire, que Kurt s'apprêtait à rentrer tranquillement chez lui, à pieds.

* * *

Ce jour là, Blaine devait finir à 18h30 normalement, et pourtant... Il s'était arrangé avec un de ses collègues pour le remplacer pendant ses deux dernières heures de « cours ».

Aujourd'hui était la date anniversaire de la mort de ses parents, et il avait décidé d'aller au cimetière de Lancaster, la ville d'où était originaire ses parents, et là où ils avaient été inhumés. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'y était pas retourné, il n'en avait pas parlé à Aileen ce matin, il semblerait qu'elle ait oublié. Cela le contrariait un peu, mais bon... à partir du moment où il rentrerait à l'heure, elle ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas d'y être allé seul, elle n'était pas obligée d'être au courant de toute façon...

Il partit à 16h30 et arriva au cimetière de Lancaster à 17h20. Il passa un long moment à rester debout devant la tombe de ses parents, à se remémorer les bons souvenirs, leurs visages, le jour où il avait reçut « l'appel ». Son cœur ne s'en remettrait donc jamais ! Se disait-il à lui-même. Déjà un an d'absence, un an sans eux à ses côtés, et la douleur était toujours là, stagnante à l'intérieur de sa tête, de son corps, de son cœur... C'est en larmes qu'il reprit le volant, direction la sortie de la ville de Lancaster.

* * *

Arrivé au dernier passage piéton qui lui permettrait de regagner l'autre côté de la rue, la rue où se trouvait son appartement, Kurt aperçut rapidement que le feu était vert pour les piétons. Il avança d'un pas, mais s'arrêta quelques secondes pour mettre sa chanson préférée sur son mp3. Il aimait arriver chez lui en écoutant sa chanson favorite. Il augmenta le volume et sourit brillamment en entendant les premières paroles. Il descendit du trottoir et s'engagea sur le passage pour piétons, il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier le feu, qui était devenu rouge pour les piétons. C'est à ce moment là que tout est devenu noir...

* * *

Arrivé au dernier feu de la ville de Lancaster, le portable de Blaine se mit à sonner. Il vit la photo d'Aileen apparaître sur son écran et décrocha en coinçant le téléphone entre sa tête et son épaule, attendant que le feu passe au vert.

« Eh bébé, j'ai appelé à ton boulot et ils m'ont dit que tu étais parti il y a près d'une heure et demi ! Où est-ce que tu es ? » dit Aileen.

« … Je suis à Lancaster. »

« Oh ! […] Oh ! Je suis désolé. J'ai oublié. »

« Oublier » En entendant ce mot, les larmes qu'il avait réussi à chasser, revinrent de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir « oublier » certains jours...

« Je suis dans la voiture, je pars de Lancaster. J'arriverai dans 45 minutes okay. Je fais au plus vite. » Il vit le feu passer au vert et accéléra.

« Okay bébé, à plus tard. » et elle raccrocha.

Blaine quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes pour poser son téléphone sur son tableau de bord. C'est à ce moment là que sa tête vint heurter son volant, et qu'il lâcha sa pédale d'accélérateur. Il venait de heurter quelque chose.

* * *

Quelques secondes, il avait juste suffit de quelques secondes d'inattention... être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, le destin, la malchance, un malheureux concours de circonstances, peu importe... Et c'est l'accident. Un accident qui va bouleverser leurs vies à tous les deux, de bien des façons...

Blaine avait finit par caler et sa voiture s'arrêta. Il se frotta le front et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il clignota plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda la route en face de lui, c'est à ce moment là qu'il crut que son cœur et le temps s'étaient arrêtés. À quelques mètres devant sa voiture, allongé sur le bitume, se trouvait le corps ensanglanté d'un jeune homme. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, il venait de renverser quelqu'un, et cette personne ne se relevait pas, il fallait faire vite. Blaine prit son téléphone portable, composa le numéro d'appel d'urgence et sortit en trombe de sa voiture, vers le corps inanimé.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fais ? Les secours vont arriver très vite. » dit-il complètement paniqué, attendant que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je vous écoute, quel est votre problème ? »

« J'ai renversé quelqu'un, oh mon dieu ! Je crois que je l'ai tué, il ne bouge plus... » dit Blaine, la respiration haletante.

« Calmez-vous Monsieur. Où vous trouvez-vous ? »

« Au dernier feu à la sortie de la ville de Lancaster, en direction de Colombus. S'il vous plaît, faites-vite. »

« Est-que cette personne respire ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas... Attendez. » Blaine vérifia sa respiration et prit son pouls. « Il respire faiblement mais il respire, mon dieu ! Il respire, je ne l'ai pas tué. »

« Est-ce qu'il saigne ? »

« Oui, il y a du sang au niveau de sa tête. Que dois-je faire ? »

« Prenez un linge propre, ce qui vous tombe sous la main, et effectuez une légère pression au niveau de la plaie pour arrêter le saignement. Mais surtout, surtout, essayez de ne pas bouger sa tête, il pourrait avoir une lésion de la colonne vertébrale. Vous avez bien compris ? »

« Oui, ne pas bouger sa tête. »

« Les secours devraient arriver dans moins de 10 minutes, restez bien calme. »

« Merci. »

Blaine retira sa chemise et appliqua une légère pression avec sur le front de ce jeune homme. Il avait l'air si jeune, si pâle, si faible... Blaine n'avait pas prié depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait en quelque sorte perdu la foi, il en voulait au seigneur de ne pas avoir épargné ses parents, il en avait voulu au monde entier ce jour là. Mais là, il priait, il priait pour ne pas avoir ôter la vie de ce jeune homme.

Il aperçut l'ambulance de l'autre côté de la rue et se sentait recommençant à paniquer... Que vont-ils dire ? Est-ce que ça va aller pour ce jeune homme ? Est-ce qu'il va survivre ? Tout un tas de questions qui restaient pour l'instant sans réponses.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Prochain chapitre samedi prochain. Laissez-moi vos commentaires pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez, ce serait sympa ;) Bon week-end à tous !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Les ambulanciers avaient décidé de l'emmener à l'hôpital de Colombus, car Kurt n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance malgré que son cœur battait, et qu'il respirait par lui même. Les ambulanciers étaient assez inquiets de sa blessure à la tête qui avait l'air assez sérieuse, et sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Blaine, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, les suivi avec sa voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital. L'équipe médicale lui avait ordonné de patienter dans la salle d'attente et lui avait dit que les policiers étaient à sa recherche après l'accident, étant arrivés seulement quelques minutes après que l'équipe médicale et lui même soient partis du lieu de l'accident, ils étaient à sa poursuite.

Pendant que Kurt subissait une batterie d'examens minutieux, Blaine était en train de se faire interroger par la police dans une chambre vide qu'ils avaient réquisitionné pour l'interrogatoire. Ils avaient confisqué les clefs de sa voiture pour pouvoir enquêter, et attendaient que leur soit envoyé la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait à ce carrefour.

Une fois qu'ils eurent étudié la vidéo, il était indéniable que le jeune homme qu'il avait renversé avait traversé le passage piéton alors que son feu était rouge. Blaine avait subit un test d'alcoolémie et de drogue, ils lui avait interdit de sortir de l'Ohio et lui avait dit qu'il serait sûrement appelé à témoigner si le jeune homme portait plainte contre lui ; Car même si le jeune homme a traversé au feu rouge, Blaine aurait dû être maître de son véhicule. Il lui avait donné une amende de $150 pour avoir conduit avec une voiture accidentée jusqu'à l'hôpital, et ils étaient sortis. Blaine se retrouva seul pendant un moment avant qu'une infirmière entra dans la salle d'attente, où Blaine était revenu.

« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous la personne qui a renversé le jeune homme à Lancaster ? »

« Euh... Oui. Comment va t-il ? »

« Il a une fracture à la jambe gauche, quelques contusions, et en ce qui concerne les dommages à la tête, nous attendons les résultats du scanner. Nous pensons qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »

« Est-ce que je peux lui tenir compagnie le temps qu'il se réveille et que sa famille arrive ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Je vous en prie, je me sens tellement coupable, s'il vous plaît. Je partirai dès que sa famille sera arrivée. »

« Bon, d'accord. Il est à la chambre 147, c'est au bout du couloir sur votre gauche. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Blaine entra doucement dans la chambre, prit une chaise et attendit près du lit. Au bout de 5 minutes, le jeune homme commença déjà à bouger.

« Mmm... J'ai l'impression d'avoir été heurté par un bus ! Ma tête... » dit Kurt.

« Ce n'était pas un bus, c'était moi, je suis vraiment désolé. Mon feu était vert, le tien était rouge, je ne t'ai pas vu traverser... Je suis vraiment désolé. » Blaine observait attentivement le jeune homme et quelque chose clochait, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, il semblait regarder partout mais semblait ne rien voir. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste mal à la tête et ma jambe me fait mal. »

« Elle est cassé. » dit Blaine.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta jambe, elle est fracturée. »

« Oh ! Euh... ça doit faire un moment que vous êtes là, il fait déjà nuit, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Mon père ne va sûrement pas tarder à venir me chercher. »

« Il est 19h45, il n'est pas si tard que ça. »

« Pouvez-vous allumer la lumière s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. » Blaine se leva, alla allumer la lumière principale de la chambre et vînt se rasseoir.

« Pouvez-vous en allumer une autre s'il vous plaît ? Désolé de vous déranger. »

« Je... » Blaine regarda attentivement le regard du jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait les yeux d'une couleur incroyable. Il avait déjà vu des yeux de cette couleur là une fois, il ne se rappelait plus où, mais des yeux aussi bleu que les siens étaient assez rare. Blaine fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Quand vous aurez allumé une autre lampe, je pense que je verrai bien mieux. » dit-il en souriant.

« Je... La pièce est vraiment très bien éclairée. »

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas... »

« Oh non... Pas ça... » dit Blaine, commençant à attraper la télécommande et appuyer sur le bouton pour faire venir quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

« Calme-toi. Concentre toi uniquement sur ma voix. » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Je pense que tu as perdu la vue à cause de ton choc à la tête... »

« NON ! » Kurt cria et commença à essayer de se lever malgré sa jambe dans le plâtre.

« Eh... Calme-toi, ta vue va peut-être revenir dans un moment... »

« Je... Je suis aveugle ! SORTEZ, sortez tout de suite de la chambre. Laissez-moi seul, allez-vous en. Tout ça est de votre faute. »

Blaine s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le rassurer, mais Kurt prit peur et hurla. C'est à ce moment là que son père rentra brusquement dans la chambre et se jeta sur l'homme qui, selon lui, était en train d'agresser son fils. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le retourna avec une violence inouïe, et lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure. Kurt était terrorisé, tous ses sens autre que la vue étaient décuplés, il avait l'impression que son ouïe était multiplié par dix. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, le bruit d'autre pas, des bruits de talons haut, des cris... Il ressentait de l'air sur son visage dû aux déplacements rapide des personnes dans la pièce, il sentit une odeur très forte d'eau de Cologne qui lui donna immédiatement la nausée. Il se mit à pleurer et à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Blaine, qui tenait son œil ensanglanté, regarda le jeune homme sur le lit et repoussa l'homme qui l'avait frappé, s'écartant de l'équipe soignante qui était arrivée pour les séparer.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, vous êtes en train de lui faire peur. » dit Blaine en s'approchant de Kurt. « Je suis tellement désolé. Tu vas bien ? »

« Allez vous-en... Tous... Partez, laissez-moi seul avec mon père. »

« Okay... Je reviendrai demain pour prendre des nouvelles. »

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, vous en avez déjà assez fait. » répondit Kurt froidement.

Blaine se retourna et s'approcha du père du jeune homme, toujours tenu par l'équipe soignante.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous laisse ma carte avec mon numéro de téléphone, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... Je vais contacter mon assurance dès demain matin pour les frais qu'il pourrait y avoir. »

« Vous avez failli tuer mon fils, si j'avais les mains libre, je... » dit Burt qui fut coupé par l'entrée des policiers.

« Vous n'allez rien faire du tout. » dit l'un des policiers. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi ce jeune homme a le visage tuméfié ? L'avez-vous frappé ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai frappé, il a failli tuer mon fils et il est aveugle maintenant. » dit Burt en colère.

« Monsieur, je vous prie de vous calmer immédiatement. Mr Anderson n'a enfreint aucune loi, il n'était pas sous l'emprise de drogue ou d'alcool, il n'a grillé aucun feu rouge, a encore tous les points sur son permis de conduire et votre fils a traversé le passage pour piétons au feu rouge avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. »

« Vous dites que mon fils a mérité de se faire renverser, c'est ça ? » dit Burt, s'énervant de plus en plus.

« Je pense seulement que nous sommes juste en présence d'un malheureux concours de circonstances et que c'est un accident regrettable. » le policier se retourna vers Blaine. « Voulez-vous porter plainte pour coups et blessure ? »

« Il ne manquerai plus que ça ! » répondit Burt.

Blaine se retourna vers le jeune homme, le visage strié de larmes, assis sur son lit et l'air complètement perdu. Il regarda sa main ensanglantée et laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

« Je... Je ne vais pas porter plainte. » dit-il, ses mains commençant à trembler.

Blaine eu soudain l'impression que le peu d'énergie qui lui restait était en train de s'échapper de son corps, et que son cœur allait bientôt manquer un battement à force de s'accélérer de la sorte. Burt vit le jeune homme devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge en l'espace de quelques secondes, il se jeta sur lui pour le récupérer. Blaine venait de s'évanouir.

« Bien vu les médecins ! » dit Burt soudainement. « Je ne vais pas le tenir toute la journée ! »

L'équipe se précipita sur lui, et allongea le jeune homme sur le deuxième lit de la chambre double. Les policiers s'excusèrent et sortirent de la chambre en disant au père de Kurt qu'ils reviendraient demain pour prendre la déposition de Kurt, et lui ont demandé de réfléchir à ce qu'ils voudraient faire par la suite. L'infirmière resta dans la chambre pendant que les deux aides-soignants sortirent, et revinrent avec un plateau de sutures quelques minutes plus tard.

« Attendez une minute, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » dit Burt à l'infirmière.

« Vous semblez oublier que ce jeune homme a lui aussi été impliqué dans l'accident, est-ce que quelqu'un lui a demandé si il se sentait bien ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a demandé si il était blessé ? De plus vous lui avez sérieusement amoché l'arcade sourcilière, ce jeune homme va avoir besoin de quelques points de suture quand il va se réveiller. »

« Vous n'allez quand même pas le laisser dans la même chambre que mon fils ! » dit Burt.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, la chambre que nous avions de libre un peu plus tôt est maintenant occupée, je crains que nous devons garder ce jeune homme en observation ici cette nuit. »

« Il en est HORS de question. » répondit Burt, recommençant à s'énerver.

« PAPA je t'en prie, tais-toi, j'ai un mal de tête horrible. C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il reste. D'ailleurs, tu devrais rentrer te reposer, il est tard et tu as de la route à faire. On se verra demain. » dit Kurt.

« Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer pour ce soir. Nous commencerons une batterie d'examens à la première heure demain matin afin d'élucider pourquoi vous avez perdu la vue si brutalement. » dit l'infirmière.

« Kurt, n'aie pas peur okay, je reviendrai demain matin. Je ferai au plus vite. Essaie de dormir un peu. »

« à demain, papa. » et Blaine rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après que Burt soit partit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Blaine, groggy.

« Vous avez perdu connaissance. Vous êtes-vous cogné lors de l'accident ? »

« Ma tête a heurté le volant de ma voiture. »

« Nous allons vous garder en observation cette nuit. Nous vous ferons faire quelques examens demain matin. » dit-elle, commençant à le recoudre.

Blaine n'avait eu besoin que de 3 points de suture. Cela avait été assez rapide et l'infirmière avait finit par sortir de la chambre, les laissant tous les deux seuls dans le noir. Kurt s'était rallongé et essayait de s'endormir quand il entendit des petits bruits désagréable.

« Vous pouvez arrêter ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce bruit que vous faites. »

« Oh ! J'envoyai juste un texto à ma petite amie, elle doit sérieusement commencer à s'inquiéter, ou alors être dans une rage folle. » dit Blaine. « Tu peux m'appeler Blaine tu sais... »

« Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

« Parce-que c'est mon prénom et que... Je ne sais pas, je ne dois pas être beaucoup plus vieux que toi, alors... »

« Eh bien BLAINE, comme tu voudras. Tu veux bien la fermer que je puisse dormir maintenant ? »

« Ok. » plusieurs minutes passèrent et Blaine demanda : « Eh ! Tu dors ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » dit Kurt agacé, en soupirant.

« Puis-je savoir ton prénom ? »

« Kurt, je m'appelle Kurt. Ça te va là ? »

« Bonne nuit Kurt. »

« Bonne nuit Blaine. »

* * *

**NOTE** : _J'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire ;) Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end et vous dit à Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 3. Merci _

**PS** : _Le chapitre 11 est terminé._

_Merci à ma Cindy, ProudOfDarren, LadyGlee, justmoi59, .5, LouiseQ, HanahimeK et klaineforever08 pour vos commentaires :D_


	3. Chapitre 3

Blaine avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là. Sa plus grande hantise était que ce jeune homme, Kurt, ne retrouve pas la vue. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Toute sa vie, il avait mené un point d'honneur à aider les autres, à essayer de faire le bien autour de lui... Et voilà que le destin lui jouait un mauvais tour.

Il aidait les enfants et les jeunes adultes malvoyants et malentendants dans un centre, c'était son travail et il l'aimait, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il venait de rendre quelqu'un aveugle ! Comment les choses avaient-elles pu si mal tourner, se disait-il sans cesse.

Ce n'est seulement que vers trois ou quatre heures du matin qu'il finit par s'endormir, il n'entendit donc pas l'équipe soignante venir chercher Kurt pour des examens, à 8h. Quand il se réveilla vers 10h, une équipe venait d'entrer pour faire le ménage de la chambre Un plateau de petit-déjeuner était sur la tablette, et Kurt avait disparu. Il se frotta les yeux en gémissant, le père de Kurt avait une sacrée droite ! Pensait-il.

« S'il vous plaît... Où est le jeune homme d'à côté ? » dit Blaine.

« Euh... Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous donner ce genre d'informations... » répondit une personne de l'équipe.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il est mort ! C'est pas possible, oh mon dieu non ! Je l'ai tué. » dit Blaine, complètement bouleversé.

« NON non non, il n'est pas mort, calmez-vous. Il est juste en train de passer une I.R.M. » et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Blaine apercevoir Kurt en fauteuil roulant, sa jambe plâtrée et surélevée. « Vous voyez, il est en vie. » répondit la même personne.

« Pourquoi croyais-tu que j'étais mort ? » dit Kurt, un peu surpris. « Respire, je peux presque entendre battre ton coeur. » dit-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Euh... Tu étais parti et... Ok oublie, c'est stupide. Est-ce que tu as eu les résultats déjà ? »

« Non, un médecin va venir tout à l'heure pour nous donner les résultats de l'interprétation, tu seras sans doute parti de toute façon. »

« Il a raison, vous devez vous dépêcher à prendre votre petit-déjeuner, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils viendraient vous chercher pour vous emmener en radiologie avant de pouvoir vous laissez sortir. » dit une aide soignante. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Blaine Anderson. » dit un soignant.

« Trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner... » répondit une autre personne de l'équipe soignante.

« Oui, c'est moi. » dit Blaine en soufflant.

« Je vous emmène en radio. Si tout est okay, vous pourrez sortir d'ici une petite heure ou deux. » dit le soignant.

« Ok... à plus tard Kurt. Je repasserai par là de toute façon. »

« Fais comme tu veux, ça m'est égale. » répondit Kurt, indifférent.

Blaine alla dans la salle de bain afin d'enfiler son jean en dessous de sa chemise d'hôpital, et suivit le soignant dans le couloir. Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Kurt, toujours aussi triste, le regard vide. A chaque fois qu'il regardait ses yeux, c'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il finit par fermer la porte derrière lui et se rendit en salle de radiologie. Tout était normal, rien à signaler au niveau de sa tête apparemment. Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas de Kurt aussi, pensait-il. Quand il entra dans la chambre pour venir chercher ses affaires et dire au revoir à Kurt, il y avait 6 personnes en blouse blanche autour de Kurt et de son père, qui avait dû arriver durant son absence.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, je prends juste mes affaires et je m'en vais. » dit Blaine.

« Je pense qu'avant de partir, vous devriez écouter ce que nous avons à dire. » répondit l'un des médecins.

« Qu'il s'en aille. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles de toute façon, j'ai décidé de porter plainte. » dit Burt.

« Quoi ! » dit Kurt. « Nous n'en avons même pas discuté ensemble... »

« Je suis ton père et j'ai décidé de porter plainte. » répondit Burt en lui coupant la parole.

« J'ai 22 ans je te rappelle, arrête de me traiter comme un enfant, je déteste ça. » dit Kurt, commençant à se mettre en colère. « C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu ordonnes et il faut qu'on t'obéisse. C'est pour ça que je suis parti de la maison... »

« Calmez-vous messieurs. » dit le médecin en haussant le ton. « Je pense, qu'à l'instar d'avoir presque tué votre fils, je pense bien que ce jeune homme pourrait bien lui avoir sauvé la vie Monsieur Hummel. »

« Vous délirez ! » répondit Burt, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Pas du tout. Le scanner que votre fils a eu hier soir a révélé une tâche sombre au niveau de son lobe frontal. »

« Comment ça une tâche ! » dit Burt

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer. » Blaine s'assit sur le lit en écoutant attentivement. « Nous avions un doute, nous voulions lui faire passer des examens supplémentaires afin d'être sûr de notre diagnostic. Hier soir, votre fils venait d'avoir son accident et il était tard, nous lui avons donc fait une I.R.M ce matin. Votre fils est atteint d'un gliome, une tumeur cérébrale. Nous allons lui faire une biopsie pour voir si cette tumeur est maligne ou bénigne. Si votre fils ne s'était pas fait renverser par ce jeune homme, nous n'aurions jamais vu cette tumeur et il aurait été sans doute trop tard après l'apparition de symptômes plus probant. »

« Quoi ? Trop tard ! » répondit Burt.

Burt en resta la bouche ouverte, fixant Blaine, le regard dur, en colère, puis triste... Tout un tas d'émotions lui passaient par la tête à ce moment précis. Avait-il bien compris ? Cela pouvait-il être une erreur ? Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Se disait-il. Blaine se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise que Burt le fixait de la sorte Il finit par détourner son regard pour essayer d'entrapercevoir le visage de Kurt, qui était caché par les larges épaules d'un des médecins.

« Comment ! Une tumeur ! Mon fils a une tumeur ! Oh mon dieu... » dit Burt.

« Pourriez-vous tous sortir une minute s'il vous plaît. » dit Kurt, la voix brisée.

« Bien sûr. Nous reviendrons vous chercher pour la biopsie dans 30 minutes. » et tous les médecins sortirent de la chambre.

« Toi aussi papa, sors. » dit Kurt.

« Kurt... » dit Burt.

« Sors je t'ai dit. J'ai besoin d'un moment seul. » répondit Kurt.

« D'accord. » et Burt sortit, ne regardant même pas Blaine avant de sortir.

« Je prends mes affaires et je vais partir. » dit Blaine.

« NON. » dit Kurt, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu. « Je veux dire... Attends une minute. Où es-tu ? » dit Kurt, tournant la tête par réflexe. Blaine s'approcha du lit et lui dit :

« Je vais te toucher la main, tu es d'accord ? » Kurt hocha simplement la tête.

Quand Blaine posa la main sur celle de Kurt, quelque chose en lui s'était produit, un peu comme une connexion. Quelque chose de spécial c'était produit, il sursauta à la petite décharge électrique qu'il avait ressentit.

« Aïe. » fit Kurt.

« Je crois que le courant à l'air de bien passer entre nous. » dit Blaine pour essayer de faire sourire Kurt. Ça n'avait pas suffit malheureusement. « Je suis tellement désolé d'apprendre ce qui t'arrive Kurt. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute... Je voulais juste te dire que... Je vais convaincre mon père de laisser tomber cette histoire de plainte. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer pour moi maintenant, mais... » Kurt commença à pleurer. « Merde... Je n'ai que 22 ans, j'avais un travail, un appartement... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ? »

« Eh... Je suis sûr que les médecins vont trouver une solution pour t'enlever cette chose dans ton cerveau. Ce n'est peut-être pas cancéreux en plus. Ne t'inquiète pas trop avant de savoir okay. »

« Tu... Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de gentil Blaine. J'aurai aimé t'avoir rencontré dans d'autres circonstances. »

« Moi aussi. » dit Blaine en retirant sa main de celle de Kurt. « Je dois partir maintenant. J'aimerai que tu m'appelles quand tu auras des nouvelles de l'I.R.M. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bah oui, vraiment. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis jusque là, j'en ai eu un une fois, mais... Tu me connais à peine et tu t'inquiètes pour moi... Je trouve ça... Je ne sais pas... Bizarre. » dit Kurt.

« J'ai failli te tuer, je pense que c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Où est ton téléphone ? »

« Mon père m'a dit qu'il était dans la table de nuit. »

Blaine fouilla dans la table de nuit et y sortit le téléphone portable de Kurt.

« Oh ! Tu n'as pas de smartphone encore ! »

« Non, je pensais changer bientôt... » dit-il, pensif.

« Non, c'est bien, ça va être plus facile pour toi, tu vas pouvoir sentir les touches et appeler par toi même. » Blaine y entra son numéro de téléphone et y créa un raccourci.

« Comment puis-je savoir lequel est ton numéro si je ne vois rien ? » dit Kurt.

« Ouvre ta main. » Blaine y déposa son téléphone. « J'ai créé un raccourci pour mon numéro, tu n'aura juste qu'à appuyer sur la touche numéro 1 » dit-il, en lui prenant son autre main en y faisant glisser son index sur les touches. « Tu le sens là ? » Kurt sentait les touches, mais il ressentait aussi la main chaude de Blaine sur la sienne, et se sentait apaisé. « Tu appuies quelques secondes sur le numéro 1, là, puis sur la touche appel juste au dessus. » Le téléphone portable de Blaine, qui était dans la poche de sa veste sur son lit, se mit à sonner. « ça y est, j'ai ton numéro aussi maintenant. »

Kurt pouvait presque entendre le sourire réconfortant de Blaine dans sa voix, ça l'avait fait sourire.

« Je préfère quand tu souries. »

« Oh... » dit Kurt gêné.

« Bon... » dit Blaine en secouant la tête. « J'y vais maintenant, sinon Aileen va finir par me tuer. J'attendrai ton coup de fil, okay ? »

« D'accord. » répondit Kurt. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour te soucier de moi. »

« De rien. Oh, et au fait... Bon courage avec ton père, il n'a pas l'air évident. »

« Ne m'en parle pas... Il n'a jamais été très diplomate. Dépêches-toi de partir maintenant, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Dis à ta petite amie que je suis désolé de t'avoir retenu. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Kurt. Elle comprendra. À ce soir. »

« à ce soir Blaine. »

Blaine sortit de l'hôpital, appela une société de taxi et s'assit sur un banc à l'entrée en attendant. Ces dernières 24 heures ont été très... étrange et épuisante. Une chose est sûr, il allait sûrement dormir tout le reste de la journée en rentrant. Heureusement, c'est dimanche...

* * *

**NOTE** : _ça y est, on est samedi ;) ça passe vite en fait, non ? J'espère que vous aimez toujours lire mon histoire, je vais commencer à écrire le chapitre 13 ce soir, ou demain. Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end. Merci pour les reviews, et merci à tout ceux qui continue à lire "L'amour est aveugle". _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et j'aime bien connaître vos réactions, je suis juste curieuse lol._


	4. Chapitre 4

Quand il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, Aileen se jeta sur lui, elle avait failli le renverser.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé ? J'aurai pu venir te chercher. » dit-elle.

« Aïe. » fit Blaine en gémissant.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi. »

« J'ai eu un accident je te rappelle. » dit-il, esquissant tout de même un sourire.

« Alors ? Rien de grave je suppose, sinon ils ne t'auraient pas laissé sortir. »

« Non, seulement quelques courbatures dû au choc. »

« Bien. » et elle retourna dans le canapé regarder la télévision.

« Bien ! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! Je veux dire... Tu ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé ? Comment va l'autre personne impliquée dans l'accident ! »

« Comment c'est arrivé ? Comment va l'autre personne ? » répondit-elle.

« Laisse tomber. » dit Blaine, exaspéré par son manque d'intérêt.

« Quoi ? Tu es en colère ? » dit Aileen.

« Je vais me coucher. »

« Blaine ! Eh... Est-ce que tu pleures bébé ? »

« Je... Je suis épuisé. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause de tes parents ? »

« Non... Enfin Oui, mais ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ça. Le jeune homme que j'ai renversé avec ma voiture... Il est aveugle. »

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est toi qui... »

« Non, enfin oui, je ne sais pas. Ils ont découvert qu'il avait une tumeur cérébrale, Aileen... Il est si jeune ! »

« Tu le connaissais ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » dit Blaine.

« Bébé, tu ne pleures jamais. La seule fois que je t'ai vu pleurer en 4 ans, c'était à l'accident de tes parents. Pourquoi ça te touche autant ? Te rappelle t-il quelqu'un à ton travail ? »

« Non... Je ne sais pas, je suis peut-être trop fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller dormir, ça ira sûrement mieux dans la soirée. »

« Okay... Veux-tu que je commande chinois pour ce soir ? »

« Si tu veux. » et Blaine partit se coucher.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là à l'hôpital, Kurt avait reçu la visite de l'anesthésiste et du neurochirurgien. Ils avaient prévu une anesthésie locale, le chirurgien lui avait expliqué comment il allait procéder pour faire la biopsie. Il lui avait expliqué que pour réaliser une biopsie en conditions stéréotaxiques, ce qu'il comptait faire car il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur au vue de la localisation de la tumeur, il devait disposer de son imagerie cérébrale et d'un système de repérage lui permettant de définir et de réaliser en pratique, une trajectoire avec un point d'entrée et un point cible au niveau de la lésion. La précision du système est de l'ordre du millimètre, et c'était la solution la plus appropriée vu que la tumeur touchait le nerf optique. Il lui avait montré une photo du cadre de stéréotaxie qui serait fixé à son crâne (mais qui ne transpercerai pas la boîte crânienne), il lui avait expliqué qu'une fois fixé, il ferait une I.R.M à nouveau, et qu'il procéderait au prélèvement.

Kurt essayait d'intégrer toute les informations mais se sentait perdu et terrorisé. Son père, complètement paniqué à côté de lui, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Il lui avait parlé des risques : hémorragies entraînant le décès et la survenue d'un déficit neurologique transitoire (très rare), des crises d'épilepsie, et de façon exceptionnelle, un problème infectieux. Selon le neurochirurgien, le taux de complication grave était estimé à moins de 1%. C'est tout ce qu'avait retenu Burt, moins de 1 %, ça l'avait soulagé d'apprendre ça apparemment, ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur Kurt. Il paniquait encore plus mais n'avait pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Toute ces voix inconnus, ces déplacements, ces bruits incessant le rendait complètement dingue et perdu. Incapable de s'enfuir ou de courir, aucun endroit où se cacher pour essayer d'oublier ce cauchemar. Des gens le touchait sans son accord, le manipulait, le portait, le déplaçait et il avait envie de pleurer, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Le résultat de cette « petite intervention », comme l'avait appelé le neurochirurgien... Une petite incision cutanée, un petit trou dans l'os du crâne, quelques cheveux en moins et plusieurs heures d'attente en salle d'intervention. Des gens allaient et venaient, gravitant autour de lui comme des fourmis autour d'une denrée alimentaire laissé tombée au hasard d'un chemin. Au moment où ils l'ont remonté dans sa chambre, il reconnu les voix de Carole et de Finn. Il esquissa un sourire, mais avait envie de hurler intérieurement. Il s'était efforcé à être le plus cordial possible, mais au bout d'un moment, il a demandé à ce qu'ils le laisse se reposer. Seul son père était resté, attendant les résultats de la biopsie avec Kurt.

Quand le médecin est revenu avec les résultats, il avait suffit d'un simple regard et Burt comprit, il comprit que la bataille n'était pas gagnée.

« Mr Hummel, Kurt... Nous avons les résultats de la biopsie. Celle-ci nous indique qu'il n'y a pas de cellules cancéreuse. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ça, non ? » répondit Burt, pendant que Kurt essayait de décrypter le ton de la voix du médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

« La biopsie a été extrêmement délicate, le neurochirurgien a fait un travail exceptionnelle. »

« Mais... Parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais » n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le lire dans votre regard, c'est le même regard que le médecin m'a donné quand il m'a annoncé que ma femme allait mourir. »

« Je... Je vais mourir ! » dit Kurt. Burt venait de se rendre compte que son fils était aveugle, mais pas sourd... Réalisant son erreur, il attrapa la main de son fils et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« Votre fils a un astrocytome diffus de grade 2, ce type de tumeur a une évolution lente et entraîne au fur et à mesure Des céphalées, des troubles visuel, des troubles du comportement, de la vigilance. Ceux-ci sont généralement traitable par chirurgie. »

« Mais... » répondit une nouvelle fois Burt.

« Mais je pense que vous ne trouverez aucun neurochirurgien qui se risquerait à enlever la tumeur de votre fils là où elle est placée. Les risques sont beaucoup trop important. »

« Quels sont nos autres options ? » dit Burt.

« Comment ça va évoluer docteur ? » dit Kurt.

« Eh bien... » commença t-il avec hésitation. « Ce genre de tumeur évolue en général pendant sept à huit ans. Au vue de la grosseur de la tumeur de votre fils, je dirai qu'elle est apparue il y a trois ans. Elle se transformera en astrocytome anaplasique, puis en glioblastome. »

« Quelles sont mes chances de survie si on ne me retire pas la tumeur ? » dit Kurt.

« Si nous arrivons au cas de l'astrocytome anaplasique... Avec les rayons et la chimio, les chances de survie sont de 31 %, et dans le cas où le traitement ne fonctionne pas et que la tumeur se transforme en glioblastome, les chances de survie sont de 9 %. »

« Autant dire qu'avec la chance que j'ai, je vais y passer. » répondit Kurt.

« Non Kurt, je t'interdis de dire ça. Et si je trouve quelqu'un qui accepte de l'opérer, quelles sont ses chances ? »

« Si par miracle, ce que je vous souhaite, un neurochirurgien accepte de faire l'opération, le taux de survie est de 50 % au vue de son jeune âge si le neurochirurgien réussit à enlever la tumeur en totalité. »

« Pourrait-il retrouver la vue et guérir complètement ? » demanda Burt.

« C'est une possibilité, mais... Les chances sont très minime, je ne vais pas vous mentir. »

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais le ramener à la maison ? » dit Burt.

« Vendredi prochain. Nous allons le mettre sous corticoïdes pour réduire un éventuel oedème, et le garder sous surveillance pour voir si il n'est pas sujet à des crises d'épilepsie. »

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver ce neurochirurgien Kurt. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu m'entends ? Jamais, garde ça en tête mon garçon. »

« Bon courage Kurt, Mr Hummel,j'espère vraiment que vous trouverez cette personne. Je vous verrai sûrement demain. » et le médecin sortit de la chambre.

Au moment où un aide-soignant est venu lui apporter son plateau repas, Burt enlaça son fils plusieurs minutes et finit par partir lui aussi. Kurt ne toucha pas à son plateau et chercha tant bien que mal son téléphone dans la table de chevet. Une fois qu'il l'avait en sa possession, il fit ce que Blaine lui avait montré plus tôt, en espérant qu'il tomberait sur la bonne personne.

* * *

Blaine dormit jusqu'à 18h45. Quand il se réveilla, il regarda son téléphone pour voir si il n'avait pas d'appel de Kurt, mais rien. Il prit une douche vite fait, enfila un jean délavé, un sweat-shirt et alla dans le salon s'installer sur le canapé avec Aileen.

« ça sent drôlement bon. » dit Blaine, humectant ses lèvres.

« J'allais venir te chercher justement. Le livreur vient juste de nous apporter notre dîner. Sais-tu qu'ils ont encore augmenté leurs tarifs ? 2 euros de plus sur la totalité ! »

« 2 euros, ce n'est pas non plus une catastrophe. Tout augmente de toute façon. » répondit Blaine.

« Je vais quand même essayer de trouver un traiteur chinois un peu moins chère demain. »

Blaine ne fit aucun commentaire et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Mangeons avant que ce ne soit froid. » dit-il.

« Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? » demanda Aileen.

Blaine n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, car son téléphone portable sonna et il se jeta littéralement dessus.

« Kurt ? »

« Blaine... » dit-il d'une voix épuisée.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? »

Kurt se mit à pleurer d'une façon incontrôlable et ne pouvait pas aligner plus de deux mots.

« Je... Je n'y crois pas. » bredouilla Kurt.

« Ton père est avec toi Kurt ? Passe le moi s'il te plaît. »

« Il... Partit... »

« Quoi ! Tu es tout seul ? »

« Oui... »

« J'arrive. » et Blaine raccrocha. « Je fais un tour à l'hôpital et je reviens. » dit-il à Aileen.

« Tu plaisantes ! On vient de commencer à manger ! » dit Aileen, furieuse.

« Il est tout seul, et... J'ai besoin de savoir si il va bien. »

« Tu le connais à peine ! En quoi c'est important ? »

« écoute, je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter là-dessus, il a peur, il est tout seul et il vient sûrement d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, alors... On se voit plus tard. » et il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**NOTE** :_ Merci à ceux qui postent des commentaires et des encouragements, ça me donne beaucoup de courage. Le chapitre 13 est terminé :) J'espère que ce chapitre là ne vous a pas trop perturbé avec toutes les notions médicales. J'ai fais un BEP sanitaires et sociales et un BAC sciences medico-sociales, donc je suis assez à l'aise dans ce domaine, malgré que ce chapitre m'a donné quelques heures de recherches... Je voulais que tout soit exacte, même les pourcentages sont réels. Je ne pourrai sans doute pas poster le prochain chapitre samedi prochain, car je pars en vacances pour une semaine sans ordinateur ! (Ouai... Je vous avouerai que je ne sais pas trop comment je vais gérer ça non plus LMAO) Peut-être que vous aurez le chapitre vendredi prochain, ça dépend à quel point vous en avez envie LOL ?_


	5. Chapitre 5

Blaine furetait dans les couloirs en attendant qu'il ait quartier libre pour entrer en douce dans la chambre de Kurt. Il était 19h30 et les visites étaient censées être bientôt terminées. Une fois les couloirs désertés par les médecins et les soignants, il se jeta dans la chambre de Kurt et referma la porte brusquement. Kurt se redressa au bruit et commença à paniquer.

« Qui est là ? » cria Kurt, toujours en pleurs.

Blaine accourut près de lui et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il puisse alerter les soignants.

« Chut ! Kurt, tais-toi s'il te plaît. C'est moi, c'est Blaine. » murmura t-il en enlevant prudemment sa main. Kurt lui attrapa fermement les poignets.

« Qui que vous soyez, sortez immédiatement ou je vais recommencer à crier. Blaine habite à Lancaster, qui est à 50 minutes de trajet en voiture environ, je viens de l'avoir au téléphone il y a tout juste 15 minutes et il ne sent pas la noix de coco. »

« Tu es tellement vif et intelligent ! » dit Blaine avec une voix normale. Kurt fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il réfléchit et se mit à bégayer.

« B... Blaine ! C... Comment est-ce possible ? Je... » dit-il, essuyant ses larmes.

« Je n'habite pas à Lancaster, je vis ici, à Columbus. »

« Que faisais-tu à Lancaster ? »

« Je rendais visite à mes parents. »

« Oh ! »

« Cela fait un an qu'ils sont là-bas. » dit-il, tristement.

« Ta voix a changé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » dit Kurt. Blaine secoua la tête et se racla la gorge.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi... Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé Kurt, à quel point est-ce mauvais ? »

« ça craint. » répondit Kurt.

« Est-ce que je t'ai rendu... » dit Blaine hésitant.

« Aveugle ? Non, ma tumeur appuie sur mon nerf optique, c'était inévitable. »

« Mais ils vont te l'enlever, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Trop risqué. Ils ne veulent pas, pas ici en tout cas. Blaine... Ma tumeur n'est pas cancéreuse mais elle va inévitablement le devenir dans quelques mois, quelques années. J'ai tellement peur. » et il se remit à pleurer. « Je ne veux pas mourir. Je... Pars s'il te plaît, laisse-moi, tu sais tout maintenant, pars. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Et Kurt s'allongea... Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, fatigués, entourés de cernes, des larmes glissant le long de ses tempes pour couler au gouttes à gouttes sur sa taie d'oreiller. Blaine se leva, posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt. Au revoir... » et il enleva sa main, se retournant pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte, jeta un œil dans les couloirs avant de regarder Kurt une dernière fois avant de sortir. C'est là qu'il se figea et referma la porte. Il attendit...

Kurt posa une main sur sa poitrine et grimaça, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité. Blaine voulut faire un pas mais fut arrêté par Kurt, qui se mit à murmurer.

« Reste... Ne... Ne pars pas... » Blaine se rapprocha rapidement du lit et lui attrapa la main.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais toujours dans la chambre ? » Kurt sursauta et retira sa main brusquement.

« Je... Blaine ! » dit-il surpris. « Je... Je ne le savais pas. »

« Oh ! » dit-il, gêné. Kurt se remit à pleurer.

Blaine ne savait pas comment réagir. Est-ce que Kurt disait cela pour lui ? pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Voulait-il rester seul ? Devait-il partir ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son cœur lui disait de rester, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentit qu'il devait rester. Voir la détresse de Kurt lui était insupportable. Il eut soudain une idée. Il attrapa son téléphone portable, chercha ses écouteurs dans sa sacoche, et commença à naviguer à travers sa playlist en commençant à paniquer à essayer de trouver une chanson qui ferait que Kurt arrête de pleurer. Il finit par hésiter un moment et mit les écouteurs dans les oreilles de Kurt, lançant la chanson et augmentant le volume du son pour couvrir le son de ses pleurs. Kurt se figea, retint sa respiration et essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles de la chanson. Blaine scrutait son visage afin d'y déceler une réaction.

Il attendait patiemment...

_**Slowly fading away**_

_(Lentement s'efface)__**  
You're lost and so afraid**_

_(Tu es perdu et si effrayé)__**  
Where is the hope**_

_(Où est l'espoir)__**  
In a world so cold**_

_(Dans un monde si froid)__**  
Looking for a distant light**_

_(Tu cherches une lumière lointaine)__**  
Someone who can save a life**_

_(Quelqu'un qui peut sauver une vie)__**  
Living in fear**_

_(Vivre dans la peur)__**  
That no one will hear your cry**_

_(Que personne n'entendra ton cri)  
__**(Can you save me now ?)**_

_(Peux-tu me sauver maintenant?)_

** (I am with you)**

_(Je suis avec toi)__**  
I will carry you through it all**_

_(Je te transporterai à travers tout)__**  
I won't leave you**_

_(Je ne vais pas te laisser)__**  
I will catch you**_

_(Je vais t'attraper)__**  
When you feel like letting go**_

_(Lorsque tu te sens comme laisser aller)__**  
Cause you're not, you're not alone**_

_(Car tu n'es pas, tu n'es pas seul)_

** (Your heart is filled with broken dreams)**

_(Ton cœur es rempli de rêves brisés)__**  
Just a fading memory**_

_(Juste un lointain souvenir)__**  
Everything's gone, but the pain carries on**_

_(Tout est parti, mais la douleur exerce)__**  
Lost in the rain again**_

_(Perdu dans la pluie à nouveau)__**  
When will it ever end ?**_

_(Quand est-ce que ce sera fini ?)__**  
The arms of relief**_

_(Les bras de soulagement)__**  
Seem so far out of reach**_

_(Semblent si loin hors de portée)_

**(But I am, I am here)**

_(Mais je suis, je suis ici)_

**(I am with you)**

_(Je suis avec toi)__**  
I will carry you through it all**_

_(Je te transporterai à travers tout)__**  
I won't leave you**_

_(Je ne vais pas te laisser)__**  
I will catch you**_

_(Je vais t'attraper)__**  
When you feel like letting go**_

_(Lorsque tu te sens comme laisser aller)__**  
Cause you're not, you're not alone**_

_(Car tu n'es pas, tu n'es pas seul)_

**(And I will be your hope,)**

_(Et je serai ton espoir)__**  
When you feel like it's over**_

_(Lorsque tu sens que c'est fini)__**  
And I will pick you up**_

_(Et je vais te ramasser)__**  
When your whole world shatters**_

_(Quand ton monde entier se brise)__**  
And when you're finally in my arms**_

_(Et quand tu seras enfin dans mes bras)__**  
Look up and see that love has a face  
**__(Lève les yeux et vois que l'amour a un visage)_

_**Refrain**_

**(And I will be your hope (not alone))**

_(Et je serai ton espoir (pas seul)__**  
And I will pick you up **_

_(Et je vais te ramasser)__**  
And I will be your hope**_

_(Et je serai ton espoir)__**  
And I will be your hope  
**__(Et je serai ton espoir)_

_**Slowly fading away...**_

_(Lentement en train de disparaître)__**  
You're lost and so afraid**_

_(Tu es perdu et si effrayé)__**  
Where is the hope?**_

_(Où es l'espoir ?)__**  
In a world so cold... **_

_(Dans un monde si froid...)_

Kurt se mit à pleurer encore plus et Blaine ne savait plus quoi faire. Il finit par lui arracher les écouteurs, les rangea dans sa sacoche, prit son téléphone et se leva.

« J'ai été stupide de venir, je vais partir. » Tout à coup, Kurt fit voltiger ses mains dans tous les sens et attrapa le poignet de Blaine, tentant de se calmer pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Reste. » dit Kurt brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette chanson ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas. » avoua Blaine.

« Cette chanson... Elle est magnifique, je ne la connaissais pas. » avoua Kurt.

« C'est une de mes chansons préférées. »

« On ne se connaît pas mais c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître. »

« Je ressens la même chose. » dit Blaine. « Peut-être que je pourrai être ton ami si tu es d'accord ? »

« Je ne serai pas contre avoir un ami en ce moment. »

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Vendredi, après je retournerai à Lancaster. On se verra sûrement de temps en temps là-bas. Si ça se trouve, tes parents habitent près de chez moi. »

« Kurt... Si on doit être amis, je dois te dire la vérité à propos de mes parents. Ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture l'année dernière... Je suis allé au cimetière pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement, cela fait tout juste un an, c'était trop dur d'y aller avant. J'étais en train de pleurer au volant quand je t'ai renversé... Je suis tellement désolé Kurt. »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. Ma mère est morte il y a 10 ans, maintenant c'est mon père, ma belle-mère Carole, mon demi-frère Finn et moi. C'était un peu compliqué à la maison, j'ai pris un appartement dès que j'ai pu. »

« Oh ! Je vois... Je suis désolé que les choses soient compliquées... Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, je commence de bonne heure demain. »

« Merde ! J'ai oublié de prévenir mon patron.»

« Kurt, tu devrais attendre demain et l'appeler de vive voix tu ne crois pas... »

« Le problème c'est que je serai tout seul demain matin, mon père ne revient que pendant les heures de visite en début d'après-midi. Je ne serai pas capable de l'appeler... »

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

« Tu ferai ça ? »

« ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Donne moi une feuille et un crayon, je vais te noter le numéro. »

Blaine appréhendait un peu, mais finit par déchirer une feuille de son agenda, de son petit calepin en fait. Il déposa la feuille et un crayon sur la tablette, qu'il fit rouler pour le positionner devant lui. Kurt tâtonna et finit par sentir la petite feuille sous ses doigts, et le crayon posé à côté.

Il fronça les sourcils et commença à écrire. Les chiffres n'étaient pas uniformes, étaient assez espacés, et il finit par déborder sur la tablette. Blaine lui toucha la main et l'arrêta.

« Kurt... Laisse-moi faire. »

« Je suis quand même capable d'écrire un numéro de téléphone Blaine. » répondit Kurt, agacé.

« Tu... Tu es en train d'écrire sur la tablette... » répondit-il embarrassé.

Blaine savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui donner, et pourtant il l'a laissé faire. Mettre Kurt en situation d'échec était une putain de bonne idée en ce moment, se disait-il sarcastiquement.

« Oh... » et il repoussa la tablette. « C'était stupide de ma part d'avoir cru que j'en étais capable... » dit-il, en colère.

« Je suis un crétin de t'avoir laissé faire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Tu aurais été un de mes élèves, ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée de te laisser faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » dit Kurt surprit. « Tu es enseignant ? »

« En quelque sorte... Je... Je suis rééducateur en autonomie dans la vie journalière dans une école ici, à Columbus. »

« Oh ! Et quelle genre de personnes aides-tu ? »

« Les enfants et adolescents aveugles, malvoyants, sourds ou malentendants. »

« Tu plaisantes ! Parce-que je trouve ce genre de blagues moyennement drôle tu sais... »

« Non... Je ne plaisante pas. » dit Blaine, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir.

« J'aimerai que tu me parles de ton travail. » dit Kurt, maintenant calmé.

« Demain si tu veux. Je passerai te voir dans la soirée après mon boulot. »

« Tu vas vraiment venir demain alors ? »

« C'est ce que les amis font n'est-ce pas ? » Blaine lui attrapa la main pour la serrer. « Amis ? »

« Amis. » répondit Kurt, clignotant rapidement des yeux pour chasser les larmes qu'il sentait s'accumuler.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Je suis gentille, je vous poste le chapitre ce soir ;) Je pars demain matin pour 8 jours sans ordinateur à la plage, peut-être même sans wifi... Je reviendrai samedi soir prochain, j'essaierai de vous poster un chapitre le plus rapidement possible après mon retour. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

**PS** :_ La chanson que j'ai utilisé dans ce chapitre est "Not Alone" de Red, vous la trouverez facilement sur Youtube, c'est une très très belle chanson._

Bon week-end à tous, et bonne vacances pour ceux qui, comme moi, y sont encore ;D


	6. Chapitre 6

Quand Blaine rentra, il déposa les clefs de la voiture de Aileen sur la table de la cuisine et la chercha. Elle avait jeté les restes de nourriture à la poubelle et était partit regarder la télévision dans la chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et entra avec un léger sourire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce soir. » elle ne répondit pas. « Aileen, je suis désolé... » elle ne répondit toujours pas. « Okay, est-ce que tu peux me déposer au boulot demain matin, ou il faut que je demande à Alex de m'emmener ? » toujours pas de réponse.

Blaine commença à s'énerver et prit la décision d'aller demander à Alex, leur ami commun et voisin du dessus, de l'emmener au travail le lendemain matin. Aileen finit par se lever et lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu pourras prendre ma voiture. Je suis allée voir Alex pendant que tu étais parti, il m'emmènera demain. »

« Okay... Tu es toujours fâchée ? » dit Blaine.

« Comment va t-il ? » demanda t-elle.

« Sa tumeur est inopérable selon eux, elle va évoluer en tumeur cancéreuse. Le pronostic n'est pas très joyeux... » dit-il tristement.

« Merde ! Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

« Je crois que si, pour mon comportement... » dit-elle, gênée.

« Eh ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je sais que tu peux avoir un comportement impulsif parfois, je suis sûr que tu ne pensais pas la moitié de ce que tu as dit. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Je rentrerai plus tard cette semaine. » dit Blaine.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Il faut que j'appelle le commissariat demain pour savoir où se trouve ma voiture, que je la mette au garage, et je vais passer voir Kurt à l'hôpital jusqu'à Vendredi soir. Après, il rentrera chez lui à Lancaster. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! » dit-elle, agacée.

« Ce n'est que pour une semaine, chérie. Au lieu de rester tout seul chacun de votre côté, tu n'as qu'à proposer à Alex de manger avec toi le soir. »

« Okay... »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle, puis l'embrassa.

Et ils se couchèrent. Blaine a eu un peu de mal à s'endormir, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait emprunter à l'école demain pour occuper les journées de Kurt à l'hôpital. Il avait décidé d'appeler ses assurances demain également, il avait décidé d'endosser la responsabilité de l'accident, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse le père de Kurt, même si il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, ou Kurt lui même, payer en plus de la souffrance qu'ils enduraient déjà. Il essaierait de les appeler durant une de ses pauses demain.

C'est avec son esprit rempli de petits soucis à régler, qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, à l'école pendant sa pause, Blaine sortit le numéro de téléphone de l'employeur de Kurt et l'appela.

« Oui j'écoute. »

« Je cherche à contacter Monsieur Nilson. » dit Blaine.

« C'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Je me présente, je suis Blaine Anderson... Euh... J'appelle de la part de Kurt Hummel. Il a eu un accident vendredi soir en rentrant chez lui, et m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas venir travailler aujourd'hui... »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Je... Euh... Pas vraiment. » dit Blaine, embarrassé. C'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Est-ce qu'il sait quand il pourra revenir travailler ? »

« Il est... Il est aveugle Monsieur Nilson. »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, je pense que j'en ai déjà trop dit. Si vous voulez de plus amples informations, vous pouvez contacter son père ou venir le voir à l'hôpital **Mount Carmel**. »

« Bien... Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Dites-lui que je passerai le voir demain. »

« Je lui transmettrai le message. Au revoir Monsieur Nilson. » et il raccrocha, soufflant un grand coup.

Blaine contacta également ses assurances durant sa pause de l'après-midi. Ils lui avaient demandé tout un tas de justificatifs à propos de l'accident : (le rapport de police, les coordonnées de la victime de l'accident, les coordonnées de l'hôpital...)

Un des policiers qui l'avait interrogé l'avait contacté dans l'après-midi aussi, pour lui dire que sa voiture se trouvait au garage «** Car Care Plus** », et qu'il pourrait la récupérer jeudi soir.

Blaine en avait mal au crâne. Tous ces coups de téléphone lui avaient pompé toute son énergie. Tout ça, plus les élèves qui étaient plus distrait que d'habitude, raconter encore et encore l'histoire de l'accident à ses collègues, il en avait ras le bol.

À la fin de sa journée, il s'excusa et demanda l'autorisation au directeur d'emprunter quelques livres audio pour Kurt, dont l'histoire avait déjà fait le tour de l'établissement. Blaine avait été très succinct avec les détails, comme avec l'employeur de Kurt d'ailleurs. Ils savaient juste qu'il l'avait renversé avec sa voiture, et qu'il était aveugle maintenant. La plupart de ses collègues avaient eu une réaction de réconfort et de soutient, tandis que certains d'entre eux le regardait comme si il était le mal incarné, il détestait ça.

Blaine arriva à l'hôpital vers 17h45 heures. Il avait demandé l'autorisation de finir une heure plus tôt afin de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Kurt cette semaine. Kurt était seul dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, des larmes glissant de ses magnifiques yeux bleu.

À peine avait-il ouvert la porte, que Kurt essuya rapidement ses larmes et tourna la tête vers le bruit par réflexe.

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est moi Kurt, c'est Blaine. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Je ne pleure pas... » répondit-il, tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

« Kurt... »

« Ce n'est rien... Je m'ennuie tellement. Je ne peux pas regarder la télévision, je ne peux pas lire de magazines, je ne peux pas me balader dans les couloirs, je suis coincé dans ce lit Blaine, je ne veux pas finir ma vie comme ça. »

« Tout d'abord, je t'arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que je t'écoute parler de la sorte. Ta vie n'est pas fini Kurt, ta vie ne se limite pas à ton lit. Je t'ai amené un casque avec deux livres audio de mes livres préférés, je les avait enregistré quand je suis arrivé à l'école. Il y a l'histoire vrai d'**Helen Keller**, livre qui a inspiré ma vocation pour mon travail, et ne rigole pas... « **Le Petit Prince** » d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

« Vraiment ! Attends une seconde, je crois que je me souviens d'une phrase... » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils. « Il n'y avait pas quelque chose comme « _**On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.**_ » ?"

« Je suis impressionné ! » dit Blaine en souriant. « Kurt Hummel a donc lu « **Le Petit Prince**. » »

« C'était le livre préféré de ma mère... Elle me lisait un passage tous les soirs avant que je m'endorme. » dit-il tristement.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, je fais tout le temps les mauvais choix. La chanson d'hier, le livre ce soir... J'aimerai vraiment t'aider à te sentir mieux, et tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est tout le contraire. »

« Non... Ne crois pas ça. J'ai adoré la chanson d'hier, elle était très... » Kurt réfléchit un instant afin de trouver un mot approprié. « … Touchante. ». Je ne connais pas du tout le premier livre, et le second... Je ne l'ai pas lu depuis que j'ai perdu ma mère, il est peut-être temps... Cela fait 10 ans maintenant... »

« Tu n'es pas obligé Kurt... Je peux t'en rapporter un autre demain si tu préfères. »

« Non, je vais l'écouter, c'est une très bonne idée Blaine, je te remercie, ça va m'occuper un petit moment. »

« Je vois des béquilles dans ta chambre, tu as le droit de te lever ? »

« Oui, uniquement quand mon père est là. »

« Quand est-ce qu'ils vont t'enlever ton plâtre ? »

« Dans un peu moins de 3 semaines maintenant. »

« Tu veux marcher un peu ? » dit Blaine.

« Je ne sais pas Blaine... » dit-il gêné. « Je ne veux pas t'embêter. »

« Kurt, tu te souviens que ça fait partie de mon travail ? »

« Okay. » dit-il, se tournant et s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il tâtonna sur le côté du lit et sentit soudainement les béquilles dans ses mains. « Merci Blaine. »

« De rien. Allons-y. » Et Blaine attendit.

« Quoi ! Tu ne vas pas me tenir ? » répondit Kurt, surpris.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien tout seul. Je vais juste te guider avec le son de ma voix. »

« Okay... Tu es sûr que j'en suis capable ? » dit Kurt, sceptique.

« J'en suis persuadé Kurt. La porte est à 3 mètres devant toi environ, droit devant, et il n'y a qu'un seul obstacle pour l'atteindre. »

« Lequel ? » répondit Kurt.

« Moi idiot. » et Blaine rit à plein poumon.

« J'aime ton rire. » dit Kurt en souriant.

« Oh ! Euh... Merci. Avance de quelques pas maintenant. » et Kurt se lança. Blaine se plaça derrière lui et lui dit :

« Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ou si je m'évanouis dans le couloir. » dit-il en pouffant de rire. Il attrapa la main droite de Kurt, qui tenait sa béquille et exécuta un mouvement en le guidant. « tu fais glisser ta béquille sur le sol de droite à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun obstacle devant toi, comme ça. Est-ce que tu sens ? » Il sentit Kurt frissonner. « Tu as froid ? Tu veux ma veste pour aller dans le couloir ? »

« Non non, merci. Ça va aller. » répondit-il, gêné. Kurt pouvait ressentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Blaine, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, une légère odeur de noix de coco (pas aussi forte qu'hier soir, mais très reconnaissable), le son de sa voix apaisante... Tout ça combiné commençait à lui faire tourner la tête, qu'il finit par secouer d'ailleurs. « C'est bon, on peut y aller. Je crois que je suis prêt. »

« Je vais ouvrir la porte et je t'attend. Je serai juste devant toi à te parler. »

Blaine le guida, et Kurt finit par avoir de plus en plus confiance en Blaine et en lui même. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout du couloir et firent une petit pause sur des fauteuils pour discuter. Blaine lui parla de son travail, comme il lui avait promit la veille, et Kurt l'écouta religieusement. Il semblerait qu'il pouvait l'écouter pendant des heures, il ne savait pas ce qui l'envoûtait le plus. La passion que Blaine mettait dans son récit, ou bien seulement le son de sa voix.

Une fois qu'il l'eut raccompagné à sa chambre, Blaine lui dit au revoir en posant une main sur son épaule en regardant sa montre.

« Merde, il est déjà 20 heures ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Moi non plus. » répondit Kurt en souriant. « Merci encore d'être venu. »

« ça ma fait plaisir. » dit Blaine sincèrement. « Je passerai demain à la même heure. »

« Okay. »

« Bonne nuit Kurt. »

« Bonne nuit Blaine. Dépêches-toi de rentrer, sinon Coleen va t'engueuler. » Blaine se mit à rire.

« C'est Aileen, pas Coleen. Ouai, je ferai mieux de me dépêcher, tu as raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison, tu devras t'y habituer. » dit Kurt, l'air hautain.

« C'est ce qu'on verra... Bye Kurt. » et il sortit de la chambre avec un grand sourire.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Et voilà, je suis rentrée de vacances ;) Du coup je vais décaler, et je posterai un chapitre tous les dimanches maintenant :D Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui me laisse des commentaires, ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer dans le cheminement. En parlant de ça, le chapitre 15 est terminé déjà. Eh oui, une semaine sans écrire, et j'ai écris le chapitre 15 en seulement quelques heures hier soir ah ah ;D J'avais eu le temps de bien y penser... Bonne semaine à tous ! _

_Claire._


	7. Chapitre 7

Blaine était passé voir Kurt à l'hôpital tout le début de la semaine, et ils avaient beaucoup appris l'un de l'autre. Kurt avait appris que Blaine était allé à la Dalton Academy à Westerville, qu'il faisait partie de la chorale au lycée, que cela faisait 4 ans qu'il était avec Aileen, que ses jours de congés étaient le jeudi et le dimanche, et qu'il travaillait de nuit une semaine par mois à l'internat de l'école. Il avait aussi appris à reconnaître le bruit de ses pas, il pouvait reconnaître quand Blaine souriait à la variation de l'intonation dans sa voix, que l'odeur de noix de coco était un shampoing pour cheveux bouclés qu'il utilisait, et que quand Blaine était triste, quand il parlait de ses parents par exemple, il soufflait légèrement à chaque fin de phrase. Tout un tas de petits détails comme ça, qui faisait que Kurt voulait toujours en savoir plus à son sujet.

Blaine lui, avait appris que Kurt travaillait dans un magasin de musique où il vendait des instruments et s'occupait de leur entretien en plus des conseils qu'il prodiguait aux clients, que Kurt vivait seul dans son appartement, que le lycée n'avait pas été une période facile pour lui, que les relations entre son père et lui avait été très conflictuelle depuis la disparition de sa mère, et surtout quand il était entré au lycée, période à laquelle Burt avait commencé à fréquenter sa belle-mère et que son fils allait dans le même lycée que lui. Il avait aussi appris que Kurt n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et que c'était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, qui aimait sa tranquillité. Mis à part cela, Blaine n'arrivait pas à cerner Kurt, il avait toujours l'impression qu'il y avait des non-dits, un mystère que Kurt ne voulait pas lui dévoiler, c'était assez déroutant.

Blaine avait croisé le père de Kurt le mardi après-midi, il lui avait donné les coordonnées de ses assurances pour qu'il puisse voir avec eux pour les renseignements et les remboursements des frais éventuels. L'échange n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes et était resté glacial. Blaine savait que son père ne l'aimait pas. Pour lui, il restait toujours la personne responsable de l'accident de son fils.

Mercredi soir, Aileen avait imposé à Blaine de rester avec elle le jeudi soir, vu qu'il ne travaillait pas la journée. Il avait refusé, prétendant qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus Kurt après ce vendredi, jour où il repartirait pour Lancaster. Aileen ne comprenait pas que Blaine ait autant envie de passer du temps avec ce garçon. Ils s'étaient encore disputés, et Aileen était montée chez Alex pour se calmer. Blaine avait finit par monter, et avait trouvé Aileen en pleurs dans les bras d'Alex. Il jeta un regard à Alex, qui avait fini par les laisser seul, et Blaine entama quelques négociations avec elle. Il lui avait promis une sortie au restaurant samedi soir après sa journée de boulot. Aileen avait accepté, et ils étaient redescendus tous les deux.

Nous sommes donc le jeudi midi et Blaine décida de faire la surprise à Kurt en passant dès 13h30, début des heures de visite. Le problème c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur une dispute assez mouvementée entre Kurt et son père. Devait-il entrer ? Devait-il attendre qu'ils se soient calmés ? Se disait-il. Il s'adossa au mur et décida d'attendre à l'extérieur, tout en écoutant malgré lui la conversation.

* * *

**De l'autre côté de la porte. **

« Croyais-tu réellement que j'allais te laisser retourner vivre seul à ton appartement ? » dit Burt.

« Il est hors de question que je revienne à la maison, j'ai pris mon indépendance, tu te rappelles ? »

« Kurt, il n'y a même pas à discuter. Je vais prévenir ton propriétaire. Tu ne peux pas vivre seul. »

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, tu n'as pas le droit. » dit Kurt, sa voix commençant à se briser.

« Tu reviens à la maison, Carole et moi allons prendre soin de toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité. »

« Toi et Carole vous travaillez toute la journée ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire tout seul, dans l'obscurité jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? »

« ça va s'arranger, je vais trouver un neurochirurgien qui t'opérera Kurt. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'abandonnerai pas. »

« As-tu écouté ce qu'à dit le médecin au moins ? As-tu entendu ce qu'il nous a dit ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ai entendu la même chose que moi ! Ce n'est pas de la chance qu'il nous faut pour qu'un neurochirurgien veuille toucher à ma tumeur, c'est un miracle papa. Je n'ai plus que quelques années, laisse-moi faire mes propres choix, je t'en prie. » dit Kurt, en larmes.

« Non mais tu t'entends parler ! Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir Kurt. Parce-que je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver, tu m'entends ? » dit Burt en haussant la voix.

« Je veux avoir le droit de vivre comme je l'entends, je veux apprendre à me débrouiller seul. Je veux pouvoir être capable de revenir vivre seul dans mon appartement. Promets-moi que tu ne vas rien dire à mon propriétaire. »

« Et qui va payer pour ton loyer ? »

« Je... Je vais sûrement avoir des aides je suppose, quelque chose pour mon invalidité, des indemnités, j'en sais rien moi. » répondit Kurt, exaspéré. « Je ferai des demandes. » finit-il par dire avec assurance.

« Sois réaliste Kurt. Tu ne peux pas faire les demandes, et nous avons des choses plus importante à gérer en ce moment. »

« Plus importante que le bonheur de ton fils ? »

« Kurt... Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. »

« Alors bats-toi **AVEC** moi, et pas **CONTRE** moi. » dit Kurt en criant.

Pour Blaine, c'en était trop, il frappa quelques coups à la porte et l'ouvrit. Les deux s'interrompirent brusquement.

« Monsieur Hummel, Kurt... Excusez-moi de vous déranger. » dit Blaine doucement.

« Il ne manquait plus que lui ! » dit Burt. « Je vais prendre l'air. » dit Burt en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. « Je reviendrai plus tard. » dit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kurt sursauta et se remit à pleurer. Blaine s'approcha de lui et n'hésita pas une seconde à le prendre dans ses bras.

« ça va aller Kurt, les choses vont s'arranger. » Kurt s'agrippa à lui avec force.

« Il ne m'écoute pas. » répondit Kurt. « Je veux avoir le droit de finir ma... » il fut coupé par Blaine.

« Finir ? Je déteste ce mot Kurt. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton père, je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur mais je suis d'accord avec lui sur un point. Les choses peuvent toujours s'arranger si on y croit. »

« Je parie que ton deuxième prénom, c'est Optimiste. » dit Kurt, commençant à se calmer.

« En fait c'est Devon. »

« Oh ! C'est... J'aime bien. » dit-il avec hésitation.

« Merci. Je vais t'aider à faire tes démarches, je suis pratiquement sûr que tu pourrais venir vivre quelques mois à l'école où j'enseigne. En as-tu parlé avec ton père ? » dit Blaine, en se détachant de Kurt, restant assis à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Je ne pense pas que nous en ayons les moyens... » dit Kurt, gêné.

« Je vais en parler à mes assurances, on ne sait jamais. Après tout... Tu avais la vue avant que je ne te heurte avec ma voiture. C'est peut-être tout de même ma faute. » dit-il. Kurt pouvait entendre le son de la culpabilité dans sa voix.

« Blaine, les médecins ont dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, c'était inévitable. »

« Oui mais... »

« Pas de mais. Tu sais... J'aimerai vraiment venir dans l'école où tu travailles, la façon dont tu m'en a parlé... Je pense que ça pourrait vraiment m'aider. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Kurt. Je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer. Je pense qu'il faut que j'en parle avec ton père. »

« Je te souhaite bon courage. »

« Il changera peut-être d'avis quand je lui aurai parlé de l'école. » dit Blaine.

« Tu peux me passer mon téléphone et mes écouteurs s'il te plaît ? » demanda Kurt.

« Bien sûr. Toujours dans le tiroir de la table de chevet ? » demanda Blaine.

« Oui. »

« Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? »

« Si tu peux me trouver la chanson : « **This song saved my life** » dans ma playlist.

« Okay... » dit Blaine, intrigué. « Je l'ai trouvé... Je ne la connais pas. Ça te dérange si je l'écoute avec toi ? »

« Euh... Non. C'est ma chanson préférée, j'étais en train de l'écouter quand tu m'as... Tu sais... »

« Oh ! »

« Cette chanson m'aide juste à traverser les moments difficile. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Un écouteur chacun ? » dit Kurt.

« Oui, bien sûr. » et il lui déposa un des écouteurs dans sa main.

Une fois qu'ils en avait chacun un dans les oreilles, Blaine appuya sur « lecture ».

_**I want to start by letting you know this**_

(Je veux commencer par te dire)

_**because of you my life has a purpose**_

(Que grâce à toi, ma vie a un but)

_**you helped be who i am today**_

(Tu m'as aidé à devenir qui je suis aujourd'hui)

_**I see myself in every word you say**_

(Je me retrouve dans chacun des mots que tu dis)

_**Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me**_

(Parfois, j'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprend,)

_**Trapped in a world where everyone hates me**_

(Prisonnier d'un monde dans lequel tout le monde me hait)

_**There's so much that I'm going through**_

(Il y a tant de choses que je dois traverser,)

_**I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you**_

(Je ne serais pas ici si ce n'était pour toi)

_**[Chorus] **_[Refrain]

_**I was broken**_

(J'étais brisé,)

_**I was choking**_

(Je suffoquais)

_**I was lost**_

(J'étais perdu)

_**This Song saved my life**_

(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie)

_**I was bleeding stopped believing**_

(Je saignais, j'avais cessé de croire)

_**could have died**_

(J'aurais pu mourir)

_**This song saved my life**_

(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie)

_**I was down**_

(J'étais déprimé)

_**I was drowning**_

(Je me noyais,)

_**but it came on just in time**_

(Mais elle a joué juste au bon moment)

_**this song saved my life**_

(Cette chanson m'a sauvé la vie)

_**Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever**_

(Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me connais depuis toujours)

_**You always know how to make me feel better**_

(Tu sais toujours quoi faire pour que je me sente mieux)

_**Because of you my dad and me**_

(Grâce à toi, moi et mon père)

_**are so much closer than we used to be**_

(Sommes tellement plus proches que nous ne l'étions avant)

_**You're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town**_

(Tu es ma sortie de secours lorsque je suis coincé dans une petite ville)

_**I turn you up whenever I feel down**_

(Je monte le son dès que ça ne va pas)

_**you let me know like no one else**_

(Mieux que quiconque, tu me fais comprendre)

_**That it's ok to be myself**_

(Que c'est correct d'être moi-même)

_**[Chorus] **_[Refrain]

_**You'll never know what it means to me**_

(Tu ne sauras jamais ce que ça représente pour moi,)

_**that I'm not alone**_

(De savoir que je ne suis pas seul)

_**That I'll never have to be**_

(Et que je n'aurai jamais à l'être)

_**[Chorus] **_[Refrain]

« Cette chanson est... Kurt... Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler ? » dit Blaine.

« Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul maintenant ? » répondit Kurt.

« Oui bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je vais essayer de trouver ton père pour lui parler de l'école. Tu pars à quelle heure demain ? »

« Vers 11h normalement. »

« Je travaillerai... Je repasserai te voir dans la soirée, quand ton père sera parti. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Je sais... » dit Blaine, tristement. « Mais je sens que j'ai besoin de le faire, je ne peux pas l'expliquer. »

* * *

**Note** : _La chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est "**This song saved my life**" du groupe **Simple Plan**. Je vous recommande vivement de l'écouter sur YouTube, c'est une de mes chansons préférées, tout comme Kurt... Le prochain chapitre traitera en grande partie de la discussion entre Burt et Blaine, qui a hâte ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ;D Passez tous une bonne semaine et a Dimanche prochain._


	8. Chapitre 8

Blaine est sorti dans le couloir et partit à la recherche du père de Kurt. Il finit par sortir de l'hôpital et le trouva assis sur un banc, les coudes reposés sur ses genoux et la tête entre ses mains. Il s'approcha lentement, et finit par doucement s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Il a vraiment besoin que vous le souteniez. » dit Blaine. Burt sursauta en posant une main sur son cœur.

« Oh mon dieu ! Ne refaites jamais ça ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé si je vous ai fait peur, Monsieur Hummel. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? »

« Je voudrais vous parlez de mon travail. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. » dit Burt, obstiné.

« Je pense que vous devriez m'écouter. »

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? » répondit Burt, têtu.

« Vous voulez vraiment aider votre fils ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, c'est quoi cette question ! »

« Alors vous allez m'écouter. » dit-il d'un ton plus assuré maintenant. « Je suis rééducateur en autonomie dans la vie journalière dans une école pour enfants, et adolescents : sourds/malentendants ou aveugles/malvoyants. » dit Blaine.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » répondit Burt.

« Kurt a eu la même réaction que vous. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas une blague Monsieur. »

« Je ne connais pas ce genre d'endroit à Lancaster, j'en aurai entendu parler... » dit-il pensif.

« C'est parce-que l'école se trouve ici, à Colombus. »

« Oh ! Et en quoi consiste cette histoire de rééducation machin chose ? » dit Burt, intrigué.

« Nous apprenons aux enfants à vivre avec leur handicap, ou comme dans le cas de votre fils, leur donner les moyens de s'adapter à leur nouveau handicap. Nous leur donnons les moyens de regagner en autonomie, leur redonnons confiance en eux avec des outils spécialement adaptés à chaque handicap. »

« Quels outils ? » Les questions étaient brèves, mais son père semblait s'intéresser alors il continua.

« Pour les enfants malentendants, il y a l'apprentissage de la langue des signes. Pour les enfants malvoyants et aveugles, dont je m'occupe plus particulièrement, nous leur apprenons à lire le braille, nous leur apprenons à se déplacer à l'aide d'une canne blanche, à réorganiser et à optimiser leur espace de vie pour éviter un maximum qu'ils se blesse dans leur environnement, nous avons également beaucoup de films en audio-description, des livres audio... » Burt lui coupa la parole.

« Il pourrait vivre seul ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il le pourrait. Ce ne sera pas du jour au lendemain bien sûr, c'est un travail de longue haleine, mais je suis sûr qu'il pourrait y arriver. »

« Colombus est à un peu plus de 45 minutes de Lancaster, je ne peux pas faire l'aller et retour tous les jours ! » déclara Burt.

« Nous avons un internat. »

« C'est une école spécialisée... ça doit coûter chère, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas donné... Je vais voir avec mes assurances pour le coût de l'école, au moins si il peuvent financer quelques mois. »

« Le prix de l'indépendance hein ? » dit Burt, sur un ton sarcastique.

« C'est une très bonne école Monsieur Hummel, vous seriez étonné des résultats que nous réussissons à obtenir avec ces enfants. »

« Kurt n'est pas trop vieux ? » demanda Burt.

« Nous prenons aussi les adolescents qui, comme Kurt, acquiert et ne sont pas nés avec leur handicap. Nous les aidons à obtenir un diplôme, à effectuer des démarches pour des formations professionnelles, à se réinsérer et à avoir une vie sociale. Je crois que le plus âgé de nos pensionnaire à 24 ans. Il est plutôt rare d'acquérir ce genre de handicap à cet âge là. Ils arrivent assez jeune chez nous en général. Arrivé à l'adolescence, ils se débrouillent plutôt pas mal je dirais. »

« Kurt va revoir... Il le faut. » dit Burt.

« Mais en attendant... Ne lui enlever pas ce qui lui tient le plus à cœur. »

« Quoi donc ? » répondit Burt en haussant un sourcil.

« Son autonomie. Kurt a besoin de réaliser les choses par lui même, il a besoin de croire qu'il peut réussir à faire des choses tout seul, besoin d'être stimulé, c'est primordial si vous voulez qu'il ne perde pas espoir, ce qui ne l'aiderait pas à se battre durant les mois ou années difficiles qu'il va devoir affronter. »

« Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? Je veux dire, les visites tous les jours, les démarches pour aider Kurt, pourquoi ? » demanda Burt.

« Kurt est mon ami. » Blaine était lui même surpris de se l'entendre dire.

« Vous ne le connaissez que depuis à peine une semaine ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Je sais que ça fait peu de temps que nous nous connaissons, mais c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis plus longtemps, c'est une sensation un peu bizarre en fait. » dit-il avec un petit rire. « ça paraît fou... »

« Est-ce que vous êtes gay ? » demanda Burt.

« Quoi ! Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi cette question ? » répondit Blaine, choqué.

« Euh... Non, non, pour rien. » répondit Burt, paniqué.

« J'ai une petite amie, ça fait 4 ans que je suis avec elle. » Blaine eut l'impression qu'il devait se justifier.

« Bien... » répondit Burt gêné. « Euh... Je vais y réfléchir pour cette histoire d'école, mais je pense qui si l'assurance veut bien financer quelques mois, je pense que je ne m'y opposerai pas. En plus, cela me permettrait de pouvoir faire mes démarches de recherches pour son opération plus sereinement si je sais qu'il est prit en charge par une équipe compétente. »

« Vous devriez retourner le voir. Je vais appeler mon assurance et essayer de m'arranger avec eux. Dîtes à Kurt que je repasserai le voir dans la soirée, comme promis. D'ici là, j'espère lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé. » dit Burt, penaud. « Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil, je pense que je me suis trompé à votre sujet. »

« Je ne vous en veut pas Monsieur Hummel. Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui arrive à votre fils. »

« Kurt est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air, il a traversé tellement de choses déjà... »

« Il m'a raconté pour sa mère. » dit Blaine.

« Oh ! Kurt n'en parle jamais, pas même avec moi... » dit Burt, surpris.

« Comme je vous ai dit plus tôt, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Je pense qu'une certaine confiance entre lui et moi s'est établie, sans même que l'on s'en rende compte je pense. »

« Je suis content qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui il peut en parler, quelqu'un en qui il peut avoir confiance. Soyez prudent avec lui, Blaine. Kurt ne donne pas sa confiance facilement, il l'avait fait une fois... ça c'est plutôt mal terminé. Ne le blessez pas. »

« Je... Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal intentionnellement. » répondit Blaine un peu surpris par ces propos.

« Bien... Je suis content de l'entendre. J'espère que Kurt m'appellera ce soir pour me donner un compte-rendu de votre appel téléphonique. »

« Je lui dirai de vous rappeler. » Blaine répondit.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Au revoir Monsieur Hummel. »

« Au revoir Blaine. » et Burt se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée de l'hôpital.

* * *

Aileen fut surprise de voir sa voiture garée devant l'appartement quand elle rentra de son travail. Quand elle est entrée dans la cuisine, Blaine était déjà au téléphone. Tout d'abord, un coup de fil aux assurances apparemment, puis il appela également le directeur de l'école où il travaillait. Elle le regarda pendant tout un moment prendre des notes, froncer des sourcils, se gratter la tête, sourire... Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, elle lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis contente que tu aies finalement décidé de rentrer. Un problème avec l'école ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'en parler pour l'instant, je dois retourner voir Kurt à l'hôpital. Je t'expliquerai tout en rentrant tout à l'heure, okay ? » répondit Blaine.

« Non c'est pas "okay" comme tu dis, dis moi ce qui se passe. » dit-elle avec insistance.

« J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que Kurt puisse passer quelques mois dans mon école en quelque sorte. »

« Génial ! Tout simplement génial. » dit-elle, en levant les bras en l'air.

« Un problème ? » dit Blaine, tout en rassemblant ses affaires pour partir à l'hôpital.

« Oh non, je suis super contente. » répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour gérer une crise de plus là. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure. » dit Blaine.

« Si je suis encore là. » dit-elle, complètement énervée maintenant. Blaine tourna brusquement la tête, une certaine peur panique sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » demanda t-il.

« Oh ! Tu as soudain le temps de discuter maintenant ! »

« Et merde, j'avais complètement oublié. Je dois passer chercher ma voiture au garage. Tu... Tu veux bien m'accompagner s'il te plaît... » dit-il, le regard implorant.

« Oh ! Monsieur a besoin de moi tout à coup. » dit Aileen, agacée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peut être... »

« Oh mais vas-y, je t'en prie. Je peut être, quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber, je vais demander à Alex. »

« Hors de question. » répondit Aileen en mettant son manteau.

Blaine secoua la tête en soufflant, et sortit l'attendre dans la voiture. Il voulait prévenir Kurt qu'il serait en retard, mais il ne voulait pas le mettre en situation d'échec si son père était déjà partit et qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver son téléphone à temps. Une fois qu'ils furent tous d'eux installés dans la voiture de Aileen, elle posa sa main sur celle de Blaine, qui était posée sur le levier de vitesse.

« Désolé. » dit-elle.

« Je commence à être fatigué de tout ça Aileen, j'ai beaucoup de boulot, les allers et retours à l'hôpital, les soucis administratifs à régler avec l'accident. Tu pourrais faire un effort pour me soutenir au moins. Je sais qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment, on mange au restaurant après-demain soir, les choses devraient s'arranger la semaine prochaine. »

« Tu as raison. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'être séparée de toi aussi souvent, ça me manque. Je passe plus de temps avec Alex qu'avec toi. »

« Il doit en avoir marre. » dit Blaine en pouffant de rire.

« Eh ! » dit-elle en lui assénant un coup sur le bras. « Alex m'adore. »

« C'est ce que tu te plais à croire. »

« Tu ne vas pas être en retard ? » demanda Aileen.

« Merde, tu as raison. Kurt va finir par croire que je ne vais pas venir à ce train-là. »

Blaine avait fini par régler les frais au garage, avait récupéré sa voiture et se dirigeait vers l'hôpital. Il était déjà 19h et il passa par un petit restaurant italien pour commander une pizza. Kurt serait sûrement content de manger quelque chose comme ça, plutôt que la nourriture de l'hôpital ce soir. Bon, en fait c'était aussi un bon moyen de se faire pardonner. Une pizza et une bonne nouvelle, oui, c'est sûr, Kurt allait certainement lui pardonner d'être en retard.

* * *

**Note** : _Je suis sûre que vous avez tous hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine pour avoir le prochain chapitre, qui traitera de la discussion entre Kurt et Blaine à l'hôpital. N'ai-je pas raison ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires, j'adore lire ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres et de l'histoire en général. Bisous, et à dimanche prochain ;D_


	9. Chapitre 9

Blaine arriva vers 19h40 à l'hôpital, le pizzaiolo avait mit un temps fou à préparer la pizza, et Blaine commençait sérieusement à bouillir intérieurement. Il prit l'ascenseur et courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt. Les visites se terminaient normalement à 20 heures, il ne lui restait donc que 20 minutes et il était déçu du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour voir Kurt. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il a été surprit de trouver un lit vide, il parcourut la chambre du regard, pas de Kurt. Puis il entendit des sanglots venant de la salle de bain, et se précipita vers eux. La porte était entrebâillée et il pouvait apercevoir la jambe plâtrée de Kurt par terre. Il poussa la porte doucement et se jeta sur lui.

« Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? » dit Blaine.

« Blaine ! Blaine, est-ce que c'est toi ? Oh mon dieu, je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. Où es-tu ? »

« C'est moi, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as du sang sur ton visage ! » dit-il, en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

« Je suis désolé que tu me vois comme ça. » dit-il en reniflant. « Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. Je m'ennuyais et je venais de me rendre compte que je ne m'étais pas rasé depuis l'accident, ça commençait à être désagréable et j'ai essayé tu sais, je suis arrivé à la salle de bain et je me suis rappelé que je ne pouvais pas me voir et ça m'a mit en colère, j'ai jeté mes béquilles mais je n'arrive pas à les retrouver. »

« Comment as-tu su où trouver un rasoir ? » demanda Blaine.

« Une aide-soignante m'accompagne et reste à côté de moi le matin quand je me lave les dents. La trousse de toilette est toujours à droite du lavabo. C'est la mienne, mon père me l'a ramené et je sais comment elle est organisée. J'ai fini par trouver le rasoir, mais dès le premier coup je me suis coupé et je l'ai balancé aussi. J'ai voulu retourner dans la chambre à cloche pied, mais vu que je suis un abruti, j'ai glissé et je suis tombé. » dit-il, se remettant à pleurer.

« Eh... Chut... » répondit Blaine en lui caressant le dos. « Tu n'es pas un abruti, tu es obstiné. Cela peut-être une grande qualité. J'admire les gens obstiné et passionné. » dit Blaine.

« Tu dis ça pour que j'arrête de pleurer ! »

« Non, c'est vrai. On cherche souvent loin ce que nous avons juste sous les yeux... Tu as glissé sur ta béquille, Kurt. As-tu mal quelque part ? »

« Non, ça va aller. Peux-tu me donner mes béquilles pour que je puisse essayer de me relever s'il te plaît ? » demanda Kurt.

« Que dirais-tu si je t'apportais une chaise et que je finissais ce que tu as commencé en mangeant un bout de pizza ? » lui demanda Blaine.

« De la pizza ! »

« Tu me déçoit Kurt, je pensais que tu l'aurais senti. Concentre-toi... » Kurt inspira profondément et répondit.

« Pizza bolognaise, c'est ma pizza préférée ! »

« C'est ma pizza préférée aussi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu veux bien que je t'aide ? Parce-que, ne te vexe pas, mais tu ressembles un peu à rien là. » dit Blaine en rigolant. « Je ne voudrais pas que la prochaine personne qui entre dans ta chambre soit choquée. »

« Je... Je ne sais pas Blaine, ça me gêne de te demander de faire ça. »

« ça ne me gêne pas du tout, et puis, je serais juste là pour guider ta main pour que tu puisses faire plus attention. »

« Euh... Okay, va pour les deux. » répondit Kurt.

« Pour les deux ! »

« Bah oui, le rasage et la pizza. »

« D'accord, je vais chercher une chaise et la pizza et je reviens. Bouge pas. »

« Où veux-tu que j'aille de toute façon. » répondit Kurt, sur un ton sarcastique.

« Eh ! Je plaisantais Kurt. » dit Blaine, surprit.

« Je m'excuse. »

« Excuse acceptée. »

Blaine tendit à Kurt une part de pizza le temps qu'il prépare la mousse à raser, l'eau dans le lavabo, et une serviette propre. Blaine prit aussi une part et regardait Kurt manger silencieusement. Même le visage à moitié rasé, avec un peu de sang séché sur son visage, il lui trouvait toujours quelque chose de spéciale. Il rompit le silence brusquement.

« J'ai l'impression de te connaître. » Blaine avoua. Kurt failli s'étouffer avec un morceau de sa pizza.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas... Ce sont tes yeux peut-être, ce n'était peut-être pas toi, mais j'ai dû te croiser un jour, car je ne pourrai jamais oublier des yeux d'une telle couleur. » Kurt rougit violemment, et Blaine s'en aperçut très vite. Il se racla la gorge et dit. « Es-tu prêt ? »

« Euh... Ouai. »

Blaine fit mousser le gel à raser sur le bout de ses doigts, s'accroupit, les approcha du visage de Kurt, qui tressaillit au contact de ces mains avec ces longs doigts, caressant le bas de son visage et son cou.

« Tu as les mains douces et de long doigts ! » fit Kurt surprit. Ce fut au tour de Blaine de rougir violemment.

« Je prends soin de mes mains, je fais beaucoup de piano. »

« Vraiment ! C'est génial. J'adorerai t'entendre jouer. » dit Kurt.

« Tu en auras certainement l'occasion, je joue à l'école tous les soirs quand je travaille de nuit à l'internat. »

« Tu veux dire que... » commença Kurt.

« Je veux dire que mon assurance va financer ton séjour à l'école aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire pour toi de finalement te débrouiller seul. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Je t'adore. » et Kurt se lança en avant les bras grand écartés par pur instinct.

Blaine, qui était accroupi et était en équilibre en face de lui, prit par surprise et par peur de tomber, se jeta lui aussi en avant, agrippant ses mains à la taille fine de Kurt. Il avait maintenant le visage collé au sien, du moins son nez et celui de Kurt étaient l'un contre l'autre. Kurt resta tétanisé, les mains de Blaine sur sa taille, l'odeur si forte de noix de coco qui emplissait ses narines, le sentir si proche et pourtant si loin. Blaine haletait de surprise et ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait envie de bouger et de reculer, mais apparemment, son corps n'avait pas envie de lui obéir.

« J'aimerai tellement voir ton visage maintenant. » dit Kurt en fermant les yeux.

C'est à ce moment là que Blaine se recula un peu, prit les deux mains de Kurt dans les siennes et les plaça à plat sur son propre visage.

« Tu le peux, il suffit de le voir avec tes doigts. Dis-moi ce que tu vois Kurt. » dit Blaine d'une voix faible et incertaine.

Kurt fit lentement glisser ses doigts de ses joues jusqu'à sa mâchoire et son menton, et fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas rasé non plus ! » Blaine ria, ce qui le fit sourire. Il enleva ses mains et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Tu as les cheveux vraiment bouclés ! Dis moi de quelle couleur ils sont s'il te plaît. » Blaine ne répondait pas, et il y avait une bonne raison à cela. Il avait les yeux fermés et appréciait chaque mouvement que faisait Kurt avec ses doigts, tirant ses boucles une à une à la base de son cou. Tout à coup, Kurt stoppa tout mouvement.

« Blaine ? » demanda Kurt.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« De quelle couleur sont tes cheveux ? »

« Noir, ils sont noir, peut-être châtains foncé, très foncé. »

Kurt repassa ses mains sur le devant de son visage, dessina ses sourcils avec ses doigts « Tu as des sourcils bizarre. » Kurt sentit les yeux de Blaine se contracter, il était sûrement en train de sourire. Il descendit délicatement sur ses yeux, Blaine les cligna quelques fois. « Tu as de longs cils... De quelle couleur sont tes yeux Blaine ? »

« Marron je crois. » répondit Blaine.

« Tu n'es pas sûr ! » dit Kurt surprit. « Regarde les dans le miroir que j'ai dans ma trousse de toilette, et donne moi la couleur exacte s'il te plaît. »

« Okay... Euh... Tu veux toute les couleurs ! »

« Blaine... »

« Okay, okay, alors... Ils sont noisette je pense, mélangé avec un peu de vert et... Tient ! C'est bizarre, je n'avais jamais remarqué. C'est comme si il y avait des points de couleur d'or autour de la pupille. » dit Blaine.

« Tes yeux doivent être magnifique. »

« Pas aussi magnifique que les tiens... » Kurt secoua la tête et continua tranquillement.

Il retraça le contour de son nez et ça fit éternuer Blaine. « Désolé. » Kurt s'excusa.

« ça m'a chatouillé. » dit Blaine en ricanant.

Kurt hésita une seconde et finit par passer son index sur ses lèvres, ce qui les firent frissonner tous les deux, et Kurt recula brusquement en se raclant la gorge. Il avait « vu » plus qu'il n'en fallait pour pouvoir imaginer le visage de celui qui avait déjà prit, une grande place dans sa vie en si peu de temps.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose. » dit Kurt calmement.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne peut pas attendre ? Tu as toujours du gel à raser partout sur la figure... »

« Okay, finissons-en. Donne-moi le rasoir. » dit-il fermement.

« Doucement hein... » il lui tendit, mais ne le lâcha pas.

Kurt se rasa le plus vite qu'il put, en essayant de mettre de côté ce sentiment de chaleur qu'il ressentait en lui avec la main de Blaine guidant la sienne à chacun de ses mouvements. Une fois finit, Kurt s'essuya rapidement le visage, demanda à Blaine de lui trouver sa crème hydratante, son baume à lèvres et ses béquilles pour pouvoir retourner jusqu'à son lit, guidé par la voix de Blaine. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, finissant les restes de pizza dans un silence pesant.

« Il est tard Kurt, les visites sont censées être terminées depuis un moment maintenant. Je devrais partir. J'ai tellement à te dire encore... Tu peux venir à l'internat installer tes affaires dimanche soir avec ton père, tu dois l'appeler ce soir d'ailleurs, je lui ai promis que tu l'appellerais ce soir, t'a t-il dit qu'il était d'accord au fait ? T'en a t-il parlé cet après-midi ? Je devais te demander si tu préférais une chambre seul aussi... Oh ! Et ton patron était venu te voir au fait ? Tu ne m'en a pas parlé... » Kurt ressentait le stress de Blaine à travers sa voix et l'arrêta.

« Blaine, Blaine, respire. On aura tout le temps de parler de ça au téléphone demain soir, ou samedi, ou dimanche, ou la semaine prochaine à l'école. Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Kurt.

« 20h45. »

« Je vais appeler mon père, il va s'inquiéter sinon. »

« Okay... »

« Blaine... J'ai fini le livre audio d'Helen Keller. C'est une histoire incroyable, je vois mon handicap différemment maintenant. Encore merci de me l'avoir apporté. Tu peux ramener les livres. »

« Tu n'as pas écouté « Le petit Prince » ? »

« Non... Je n'ai pas pu... Peut-être une autre fois. » répondit Kurt.

« Ce que tu voulais me dire... » commença Blaine.

« ça peut attendre... Au fait, qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu veuilles t'occuper des enfants et adolescents aveugles et sourds ? Je sais que c'est grâce à Hellen Keller, mais est-ce à propos du livre, de son histoire, d'une citation particulière ? »

« Une chose qu'elle a dite en faite : « _**Nous ne sommes jamais vraiment heureux si nous n'essayons pas d'éclairer la vie des autres.**_ » C'est ce que j'essaie de faire tous les jours. »

« à demain Blaine. »

« à demain au téléphone Kurt, garde ton téléphone sur toi. »

« Merci encore pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

« De rien. » Et Blaine sortit en douce de la chambre.

* * *

**NOTE** : _J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire. Le chapitre 17 est terminé ! Bonne semaine à tous et à dimanche prochain ;) _

_Prochain chapitre, Kurt rentre chez lui..._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Vendredi matin**

Burt Hummel arriva vers 10h30 pour ranger les affaires de son fils afin de pouvoir le ramener chez lui. Il était passé par l'accueil pour régler les modalités de sortie.

« Salut Kurt, as-tu bien dormi ? » demanda son père.

« Pas trop en fait... J'ai l'impression que tous les sons sont amplifiés. J'entends les soignants faire leur ronde la nuit, les chuchotements dans les couloirs, le robinet de la salle de bain qui coule au goutte à goutte... Je suis exténué. » avoua Kurt.

« Il y aura moins de bruit à la maison ce week-end. »

« Finn ne sera pas à la maison ? » demanda Kurt.

« Euh... Juste pour le repas de ce soir, il passe le week-end chez Rachel. »

« Oh ! Okay... ça ne le dérange pas trop que je sois sur le point de rester dans cette ville plusieurs mois apparemment. » dit Kurt, déçu.

« Kurt... »

« C'est bon papa, j'ai l'habitude. »

« Il passera sûrement te voir à l'école. »

« Alors ça j'en doute ! Il a déjà un problème avec le fait que je sois gay, alors venir dans une école remplie de jeunes sourds ou d'aveugles ! »

« Tu es injuste Kurt, il essaie de changer. Il fait des efforts. Il est venu à l'hôpital te voir quand même. »

« C'est toi ou Carole qui l'y a obligé ? » demanda Kurt.

« Kurt, baisse d'un ton avec moi tu veux. » dit Burt, commençant à perdre patience.

« Okay... Excuse-moi. On y va ? »

« Je récupère tes affaires et on pourra y aller, j'ai déjà rempli les papiers de sortie. »

Une fois arrivés à la maison, Kurt en avait déjà assez que son père ne lui fasse pas confiance et qu'il lui tienne le bras à chaque fois qu'il se déplace. Il finit par s'asseoir dans le canapé, demanda à son père de lui allumer la télévision, et écouta le programme jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il essayait d'attendre le moment où son père s'éclipsait dans la cuisine, ou à l'étage, pour pouvoir aller aux toilettes seul ! Vivement dimanche soir, se disait-il.

Comme prévu, Finn était là pour le repas du soir, et avait à peine salué Kurt. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis à table, et Carole venait de leur servir un rôti en sauce avec des pommes de terre noisettes. Kurt en avait l'eau à la bouche. Pour le sens de l'olfaction, cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout qu'il soit décuplé, c'était bien le seul cas. En goûtant à la viande, Kurt fit une grimace et gémit.

« Un problème Kurt ? » dit Carole.

« Euh... ça manque de sel. » dit Kurt, essayant de ne pas être trop désagréable.

« Je vais le chercher. » dit son père, commençant à se lever.

« Assis-toi ! Je suis encore capable d'aller chercher le sel dans la cuisine. » dit Kurt énervé.

« Kurt ! » dit Burt « Je ne crois pas que... » Kurt le coupa.

« J'habitais ici tu te souviens ? Il se trouve toujours à la même place je suppose. »

« Oui mais... » répondit Burt. Carole se leva, et fit rasseoir Burt.

« Laisse-lui une chance, chéri. Vas-y Kurt. » dit Carole.

« Merci Carole. »

Kurt se leva, prit ses béquilles et fit ce que Blaine lui avait apprit à faire, il balaya le sol avec sa béquille afin d'éviter tout obstacle. Il toucha la porte de la cuisine avec sa béquille et fit un sourire, content de lui même, il avait fait le plus difficile à son avis. Il y entra et se dirigea vers le tourniquet à épices, qui devait se trouver juste en face, sur le plan de travail. Il ne prit même plus la peine de balayer le sol avec sa béquille, car dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait absolument rien sur son chemin, et son père ou Carole l'auraient prévenu si ils avaient changé quelque chose. C'est donc avec grande vigueur qu'il s'élança en avant. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de se prendre un coin de porte de cuisine qui était restée ouverte. Il hurla de douleur en lâchant ses béquilles et en tenant son œil. Burt, Carole et Finn, alertés par le hurlement et les jurons de Kurt maintenant, se précipitèrent dans la cuisine.

« KURT ! Kurt, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Burt.

« Je me suis pris une porte de cuisine en pleine tronche. Putain de merde ça fait mal... » fit Kurt, gémissant de douleur.

« Laisse-moi voir ton œil, Kurt. » dit Carole.

Kurt enleva ses mains et releva la tête. Le coin de la porte avait heurté le dessous de son œil au niveau de sa pommette, un centimètre plus haut et ça aurait été l'oeil. Malgré cela, son œil commençait déjà à gonfler et à bleuir.

« Kurt, je suis désolé... J'ai été chercher un verre de plus tout à l'heure... Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé... J'ai du oublier... Je suis tellement désolé. » Finn tenta de s'expliquer.

« Donne-moi mes béquilles, je descends dans ma chambre. » dit Kurt.

« Tout de suite. » répondit Finn.

« Kurt, tu n'as rien mangé ! » dit Burt.

« Je n'ai plus faim. » dit Kurt, obstiné et en attente pour ses béquilles.

« Laisse-moi mettre de la glace sur ton œil au moins. » dit Carole.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. Je veux juste que vous me laissiez tous tranquille, okay. » dit Kurt, en colère.

Finn lui donna ses béquilles et Kurt se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, grommelant à chaque obstacle qu'il rencontrait, laissant enfin glisser les larmes qu'ils retenaient depuis le début de la journée une fois allongé sur son lit. Il avait sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et le posa sur sa poitrine, attendant...

Quand son téléphone enfin sonna, c'était comme si il pouvait enfin expirer ce souffle qu'il avait semblé retenir depuis une éternité, ou depuis qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Blaine. Son pouce étant déjà sur la touche pour répondre, il ne mit pas longtemps à décrocher.

« Eh Kurt... Je vois que tu as gardé ton portable sur toi comme je te l'avais demandé. » dit Blaine.

Le son de sa voix... Rien qu'avec le son de sa voix, Kurt pouvait dire que Blaine était en train de sourire.

« Blaine... » dit-il, la voix remplie d'hésitation.

« Que se passe t-il Kurt ? » répondit Blaine concerné.

« Penses-tu que je puisse intégrer l'école dès demain ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Kurt se mit à pleurer de nouveau. Blaine en était malade à l'autre bout du fil. Pourquoi entendre Kurt pleurer lui faisait autant de mal ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, venir le chercher pour l'emmener à l'école tout de suite. « Kurt, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, je t'en prie. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Il... Il y a eu un incident. Je me suis pris une putain de porte de cuisine dans la figure, car mon demi-frère n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de la laisser ouverte. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans la maison où j'ai grandi Blaine... Je ne peux pas y arriver, j'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr, je veux qu'on arrête de me traîner partout, je veux apprendre Blaine, dis moi que je peux venir demain... Je t'en prie... J'étouffe ici. » expliqua Kurt.

« Je... Normalement les arrivées se font le dimanche. » Les pleurs de Kurt redoublèrent.

« Est-ce que ton père peut t'emmener demain de tout façon ? Est-ce qu'il serait d'accord ? » demanda Blaine.

« J'ai 22 ans, Blaine. » dit Kurt, agacé.

« Je sais Kurt, je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer. C'est juste que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'y conduire... » Blaine entendit Kurt se moucher à l'autre bout du fil, il semblait avoir reprit le contrôle.

« Je... Mon père travail demain, Finn ne sera pas là, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ma belle-mère m'y emmène... Je pourrai demander à mon père pour un taxi peut-être... »

« Kurt, un taxi pour plus de ¾ d'heure de route va te coûter une fortune ! »

« C'est stupide, laisse tomber, je réussirai bien à survivre encore un jour et demi. » dit-il exaspéré.

« Tu sais quoi, je travail le samedi de toute façon, je vais venir te chercher, par contre, il faudra être prêt à partir pour 8h30, je fais 9h30/18h30 cette semaine. » dit Blaine.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Blaine, ça représente 1h40 de route avant ta journée de travail ! »

« Ce ne sont que des chiffres. Si tu as vraiment besoin que je vienne te chercher, je vais venir te chercher. »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » demanda Kurt.

« J'ai l'impression de me répéter là, mais nous sommes amis Kurt, je ferai n'importe quoi pour, (l'espace d'une seconde, la bouche de Blaine avait failli dire « pour toi », heureusement que son cerveau avait prit le dessus cette fois.) pour mes amis. » dit-il en bégayant.

« Tu es génial. »

« Je sais. » dit Blaine en souriant et en rougissant. « Entendre cette once de joie dans la voix de Kurt le rendait heureux, aider Kurt le rendait heureux. « On se donne donc rendez-vous devant chez ton père à 8h30. Je pense que j'ai l'adresse dans un mail que mon assurance m'a envoyé. Au pire, je te rappellerai quand je serai arrivé à Lancaster demain matin. »

« Tu es le meilleur ami que quelqu'un puisse avoir. »

« Je pense que je suis le plus chanceux... Bye Kurt. »

Kurt renifla, prit ses béquilles et remonta doucement les escaliers pour retrouver son père, Carole et Finn, qui étaient en plein milieu de leur repas. Une fois qu'il arriva assez près de la table, il inspira profondément et commença à parler.

« Je pars demain matin pour l'école. Blaine passera me chercher à 8h30... J'ai juste besoin d'un coup de main pour préparer ma valise s'il vous plaît. »

« Kurt ! Pourquoi cette précipitation ? » Burt en avait lâché sa fourchette.

« Tu ne me laisse rien faire papa, j'ai dû attendre une grande partie de la journée que tu t'éclipses pour aller aux toilettes, aller aux toilettes papa ! Je n'aime pas que tu me traîne d'un endroit à un autre, je déteste ça. »

« Mais, tout à l'heure... Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé Kurt. » dit Burt.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'aller à l'école, pour me sentir en sécurité, pour apprendre à me débrouiller seul. Je veux retourner vivre à mon appartement. »

« D'ailleurs à propos de ça... Euh... Carole et moi en avons discuté, et nous voulons bien payer le loyer de ton appartement pendant 5 mois. Si dans 5 mois nous jugeons que tu es aptes à y retourner y vivre seul, tu pourras y retourner. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu devras revenir vivre avec nous à la maison. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » dit Kurt agacé.

« Kurt, je pense que tu devrais être reconnaissant. Blaine m'a dit qu'ils arrivaient à faire des miracles avec leurs élèves en quelque sorte. Nous attendons de voir. » dit Burt.

« J'y arriverai. » répondit Kurt. « Dans 5 mois je me débrouillerai seul, et je retournerai vivre dans mon appartement. »

« J'ai confiance en toi. » dit Burt. « Je connais ton obstination. »

« Finn, je pense que tu devrais aider Kurt à faire sa valise. » dit Carole. « Kurt, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un peu de glace pour ton œil ? »

« Je ne serai pas contre un peu de glace, Carole, merci. Ça commence à me faire un mal de chien. » dit Kurt en se tenant la moitié du visage avec sa main.

« Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, Finn va t'apporter de la glace et un plateau avec ton repas. Nous sommes vraiment fière de toi Kurt. J'espère que tu le sais. Tu as la volonté, je ne doute pas une seconde de ta réussite. »

« Merci beaucoup Carole. » dit Kurt, une larme glissant le long de sa joue. C'était exactement la chose qu'il avait besoin d'entendre à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Chapitre 18 en cours d'écriture :) Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Juste parce-que je suis très curieuse, qui de Kurt ou de Blaine va craquer le premier pour avouer ses sentiments à votre avis ? On se dit au week-end prochain ;D_


	11. Chapitre 11

Kurt descendit et réussit à sortir sa valise qui se trouvait sous son lit dans son ancienne chambre. Il était content, car même si il était partit vivre ailleurs, personne n'avait semblé toucher à ses affaires. Son père avait déjà ramené tout ses vêtements de son appartement, le problème, c'est que tout était mélangé maintenant, il était incapable de retrouver les vêtements qu'il voulait emmener. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, des pas descendant lentement les escaliers, et puis plus rien.

« Tu veux ma photo ? » dit Kurt sèchement.

« Euh non... Je... Je t'apporte ton dîner et... Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, alors... Voilà, je suis là. » dit Finn un peu paniqué.

« Je suis désolé que ta mère t'ai obligé à m'aider. »

« Kurt, pourquoi tu es toujours si agressif envers moi ? » dit Finn, sérieusement.

« C'est une blague ! Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? » dit Kurt d'un air complètement ahuri.

« Non... Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » demanda Finn.

« Depuis que tu es apparu dans ma vie, tu ne fais que de m'éviter et tu m'adresse à peine la parole. Je sais que ça te dérangeait d'avoir un demi-frère gay au lycée, mais nous ne sommes plus au lycée Finn, grandis un peu. »

« Quoi ! Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu sois gay, Kurt. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as toujours évité ? » dit Kurt sceptique.

« Je... Je sais ce que tu as traversé Kurt. Pas seulement pour le cancer et le décès de ta maman, mais aussi pour le lycée, les élèves parlaient dans les couloirs. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de les arrêter ? » dit Kurt en colère.

« Est-ce que tu peux te mettre à ma place une seconde. J'ai perdu mon père aussi, quand ma mère à rencontré ton père, elle a tout quitté, son travail, elle a vendu notre maison, une grande partie de nos affaires, j'ai perdu tout mes amis, j'ai changé d'école. J'avais tout perdu Kurt, nous n'étions que des adolescents, je voulais juste me faire une place. Je... Je le regrette maintenant, j'aurai du faire quelque chose. »

« ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi, quand j'ai fait mon année à l'université, quand j'ai fait des petits boulot à droite à gauche avant de trouver ce job au magasin de musique, tu ne m'aies jamais parlé de ça. Tu aurais dû, Finn... Toutes ces années, j'étais persuadé que tu ne m'aimais pas, et pour te dire, je pense que mon père en est persuadé lui aussi. »

« Oh ! Je... C'est lui qui m'avait dit que tu aimais la solitude et que tu n'aimais pas être dérangé. Je suis désolé qu'il pense ça de moi, je lui parlerai. »

« Tu te rends compte que si tu m'en avais parlé avant, les choses auraient sûrement été différente entre nous. J'aurai aimé avoir ton soutient après tout ce qui s'est passé avec... avec... » dit Kurt, l'émotion commençant à prendre le dessus.

« Eh mec, je sais... C'est un connard, oublie-le. Il ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnelle que toi. » dit Finn en s'approchant de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras. « Je serais là pour te soutenir maintenant, je veux essayer d'être un frère pour toi... Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. » dit Finn.

« J'ai un frère. » dit Kurt, ému.

« Tu en as un. » répondit Finn. Il se racla la gorge et s'éloigna en marchant vers l'armoire de Kurt. « Alors mec, qu'est-ce que tu veux emmener ? »

« Je vais commencer par manger si tu veux bien, et après on s'occupera de la valise. »

« Bien sûr, comme tu voudras. » dit Finn en s'asseyant sur le lit de Kurt.

C'est ainsi qu'ils ont passés plusieurs heures à tenter de faire rentrer dans cette petite valise, tout ce que Kurt voulait emporter. Après plusieurs fou rire, Finn s'asseyant sur la valise de Kurt pour tenter de la fermer sans succès, que Finn finit par surprendre Kurt en lui proposant de lui apporter lui même le reste de ses affaires la semaine suivante. Kurt avait été très touché par l'attention.

Kurt avait demandé à Finn de lui mettre principalement des shorts dans la valise, car avec son plâtre malheureusement, il ne pouvait guère mettre des pantalons de costumes, ou ses jeans slim préférés. Il lui avait quand même demandé de mettre quelques unes de ses chemises favorites. Kurt ne savait pas à quelle heure il s'était couché, il avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'il vivait dans l'obscurité. Il espérait juste que le temps passe vite pour pouvoir « revoir » Blaine rapidement.

Son père descendit pour le réveiller pour qu'il se prépare. Finn, avec les recommandations de Kurt, lui avait sortit un short blanc en lin, une chemise bleu foncé à manches trois quart et un foulard bleu ciel qu'il avait noué sur le côté. Il monta pour prendre rapidement son petit-déjeuner le temps que son père prépare la valise à côté de la porte d'entrée, prête à être emmenée. Carole travaillait de matin, elle avait donc dû partir à 6h30, Finn dormait encore, et Burt ouvrait son garage à 8h30, il fallait donc qu'il parte pour 8h10. Kurt s'était rapidement brossé les dents dans la salle de bain du bas et attendait Blaine patiemment sur le canapé. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais il avait son téléphone portable dans sa main si Blaine avait un problème. C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette de la porte retentit. Il se leva, attrapa ses béquilles et ouvrit la porte.

« Blaine ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! » fit Blaine.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Ton visage... » dit Blaine tout doucement, effleurant sa joue avec la paume de sa main. Il sentit Kurt se raidir sous sa main et se recula brusquement. « Excuse-moi, t'ai-je fait mal ? »

« Non, j'avais déjà oublié. C'est si moche que ça ? » demanda Kurt.

« Disons que c'est en harmonie avec la couleur de ta chemise. » dit Blaine, tentant de dissiper la tension palpable entre eux deux.

« Normalement, c'était pour faire ressortir la couleur de mes yeux, et pas la couleur de mon œil au beurre noir, et merde... » et Kurt souffla d'agacement.

« Tu me fais rire. »

« Je suis content que mes malheurs te fasse rire. » dit Kurt avec ironie.

« Tu es prêt à partir ? »

« Ouais, mon père m'a dit que mes affaires n'étaient pas trop loin. » dit Kurt.

« Une petite valise noir ? C'est tout ce que tu emportes ? » demanda Blaine.

« Oh non, Finn va m'apporter le reste en début de semaine prochaine. »

« Ton frère ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta relation avec lui était, compliquée ? »

« Nous avons eu une longue conversation hier soir, il semblerait que nous avons passé ces dernières années à se méprendre. Nous travaillons à améliorer notre relation. »

« Je suis content pour toi. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille ou je vais finir par être en retard. »

« Parle-moi et je te suis. »

« Tu veux que je ferme ? »

« Oui, c'est gentil. » dit Kurt en lui donnant ses clefs. »

Une fois la valise de Kurt dans la voiture et que tout deux furent assis à l'intérieur, ils ont passés tout le trajet sans dire un mot. Blaine était concentré sur la route, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, et Kurt serrait fortement la poignée de la porte en suant à grosse goutte. C'est uniquement au moment où Blaine arrêta la voiture devant l'école qu'il tourna la tête vers Kurt et qu'il le vit, tout blanc, tétanisé, les phalanges blanchies à force de s'agripper avec force à la poignée et au siège de sa voiture.

« Kurt ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kurt ? Parle-moi. » dit Blaine apeuré. « Es-tu malade en voiture ? »

« C'est... Ce n'est rien, je... Je veux juste sortir... Je veux juste sortir de la voiture Blaine. Ouvre-moi vite la porte, VITE. » dit Kurt, haussant la voix et commençant à trembler. »

« Okay, okay, tout de suite. » Et Blaine sortit en courant pour lui ouvrir la porte et le tînt par les deux mains pour l'aider à se lever et à sortir de la voiture. « Je suis tellement désolé Kurt. C'est à cause de la voiture c'est ça ? Ce que je peux être con parfois... Je t'ai renversé avec ma voiture, et une semaine après l'accident, je t'oblige à t'asseoir dedans. »

« Ce... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait si peur. Ne pas voir la route, la vitesse, les virages... Tout est tellement plus... Fort... Plus impressionnant. J'ai traversé au feu rouge, ce n'était pas de ta faute Blaine... » dit-il en lui serrant les mains. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de calme, d'un endroit pour me reposer un peu. »

« Je vais t'accompagner voir le directeur et voir si tu peux passer ta première journée dans ta chambre. Ça te va ? »

« Merci Blaine. »

« Ne me remercie pas, j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers avec toi. » dit Blaine, se sentant coupable une fois de plus. « Allez, on y va. » dit Blaine, le lâchant pour ouvrir la porte arrière et attraper les béquilles de Kurt. « Tu as un escalier d'une douzaine de marche devant toi. Attends-moi là haut le temps que je récupère ta valise. »

Une fois entrés dans l'école, Blaine le dirigeait toujours avec le son de sa voix, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement assis avec le directeur dans son bureau, à discuter.

« Bonjour Kurt. Je me présente, je suis Mr Michel, directeur de cet établissement. Je ne reçois normalement pas de rendez-vous le samedi en général, je vais donc avoir malheureusement très peu de temps à vous consacrer. Nous allons essayer de vous trouver un référent qui puisse vous expliquer comment notre établissement fonctionne. Vos cours commenceront uniquement lundi matin, le temps que vous vous accommodiez à nos locaux. »

« Un référent ? » dit Kurt.

« Oui, une personne qui vous suivra durant tout votre parcours, une personne à qui vous pourrez poser toute les questions qui vous passeront par la tête, et auxquelles votre référent essayera de vous répondre. La personne qui sera appelée au moindre problème dans un de nos cours. »

« Est-ce qu'il est possible que ce soit Blaine ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Kurt... » Il fut coupé par Blaine.

« Cela fait déjà une semaine que j'apprends à connaître Kurt, nous sommes en quelque sorte devenu amis déjà. Et puis... Le dernier élève dont j'étais le référent remonte à 4 mois déjà. »

« Je... Bon, eh bien je suppose que si Kurt n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, je n'en voit pas non plus. Je vais appeler Derek pour qu'il vienne te remplacer aujourd'hui. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire visiter l'école et lui expliquer tout ce qu'i savoir Blaine. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. Merci. » répondit Blaine « Kurt aimerait se reposer un peu, pouvons-nous avoir le numéro de sa chambre s'il vous plaît ? »

« La 25 au bout du couloir, elle se trouve près de la tienne d'ailleurs. »

« Merci. »

« Bon séjour ici Kurt, nous referons un point avec vous et Blaine dans 15 jours. Courage. »

« Bien Monsieur. Merci. » dit Kurt, le saluant.

Et ils sortirent du bureau. Blaine expliqua à Kurt qu'ils étaient au rez de chaussé et que le premier étage était le dortoir des filles, et que le deuxième étage était celui des garçons Que chacun des étages comprenait 29 chambres : 25 chambres pour les élèves, et 4 chambres pour les professeurs travaillant de nuit une fois par mois, comme Blaine. Il lui expliqua aussi que toutes les salles de cours, le self, l'infirmerie, les toilettes, le bureau du directeur, la comptabilité et le secrétariat se trouvait au rez de chaussé, il lui a dit également que l'école disposait d'une grande salle de détente au sous-sol, et qu'il l'y emmènerait dans l'après-midi.

« Pour le moment, tu dois tenir tes béquilles, mais arrête-toi une seconde et tends ta main gauche sur le côté. Que sens-tu ? » dit Blaine. Kurt s'arrêta et s'exécuta.

« Une corde ! »

« Exactement. Il y a une corde le long de chaque mur de l'école, de sorte que tu n'auras aucun mal à te diriger dans l'école quand ton plâtre sera enlevé. »

« C'est ingénieux. »

« Oui hein ! » dit Blaine d'un ton sarcastique.

« Te moques-tu de moi, Blaine ? »

« Je n'oserai pas. »

« Nous avons déjà pas mal marché et prit l'ascenseur. Je suppose que l'on ne doit pas être loin de ma chambre. »

« Tu supposes bien. Nous sommes juste devant la porte de ta chambre en fait. » dit Blaine.

« 25, c'est ça ? Où est la tienne ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me rendre visite ? » dit Blaine en plaisantant.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais... Je... Euh... Le directeur a dit que... » Kurt rougissait et bégayait.

« Eh... Calme-toi Kurt, je plaisantais. » et il lui ouvrit la porte en le guidant par sa voix. « Veux-tu visiter ta chambre ? »

« Je pense qu'on en aura vite fait le tour. » dit Kurt.

« C'est plutôt grand en fait. »

« Alors allons-y pour la visite. »

* * *

**Note** : _Le chapitre 19 est terminé._ Merci à tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette histoire et qui m'encourage en postant des commentaires, je vous adore !


	12. Chapitre 12

« Tout d'abord, ton lit est juste devant toi, au milieu de la pièce. Tu as un bureau juste sur ta droite, un bureau d'angle avec tout ce qui te sera nécessaire pour tes apprentissages. Je t'expliquerai tout ça lundi matin. Sur ta gauche, sur le mur du fond au pied de ton lit, tu as une grande armoire, suis-moi. » Blaine posa sa main dans le bas de son dos en plus de le guider avec sa voix. Kurt en avait eu des frissons, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Une fois devant, Blaine alla chercher la valise de Kurt, l'ouvrit sur le lit et lui dit : « Que dirais-tu de ranger tes affaires ? »

« Je... J'avais l'habitude de tout classer, de trier les couleurs... » dit Kurt tristement.

« Tu peux toujours le faire, tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Alors commençons, voilà un peu comment c'est organisé, donne moi tes béquilles et touche l'armoire devant toi, dis-moi ce que tu sens. » Kurt tâtonna en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a six cases de taille égale, et une penderie sur la droite. Il y a des étiquettes en relief sur le devant, en bas de chaque case je présume. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut représenter. »

Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt, l'index de sa main droite, et le posa délicatement sur le début d'une étiquette en l'y faisant glisser tout doucement de gauche à droite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? » dit Blaine.

« Des points, c'est du Braille ? Comme dans le livre d'Helen Keller ? »

« C'est ça, quand tu sauras le lire, tu pourras lire que sur cette étiquette qu'il est noté « pantalons ». Quand tu auras trouvé dans quel ordre tu veux ranger tes affaires, on te fera de nouvelles étiquettes. »

« Je ne comprends pas. On a qu'à mettre mes affaires dans les cases qui conviennent, ça m'est égale. » dit Kurt, en haussant les épaules.

« Tu en es sûr ? Rangerais-tu tes sous-vêtements tout en bas de l'armoire ? » demanda Blaine.

« Non, en haut de l'armoire dans la case de droite, à côté de celle des pantalons. »

« Et juste en dessous ? Rangerais-tu tes pyjamas ? »

« Non, t-shirt en dessous des pantalons, et pulls à droite. »

« Alors, tu vois que ça ne t'es pas complètement égale. » dit Blaine. « Alors comme ça, tu mettrais tes pyjamas tout en bas de l'armoire toi ? »

« Je ne porte pas de pyjamas, je n'en ai pas pour tout te dire. Peut-être que je dormirai en caleçon ici, les enseignants ne rentrent pas sans frapper, si ? »

« Non Kurt, nous n'entrons pas sans frapper. »

« Je suis si fatigué Blaine, est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'allonge un peu ? » dit Kurt, glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Non. Tient, tes béquilles, le lit est juste derrière toi. Je vais te ranger tes affaires. »

« Merci. »

« Alors... Voyons voir comment s'habille Mr. Hummel. » dit Blaine, d'un ton taquin.

« Oh non s'il te plaît, Mr. Hummel, c'est uniquement pour mon père, Blaine. Si tu veux que l'on reste amis, ne redis jamais ça, d'accord ? »

« Je ne le ferai plus. »

Blaine suivit toute les instructions que Kurt lui donna pour ranger ses affaires, il lui décrivit chaque vêtements un par un, avant d'y porter le plus grand soin en les rangeant. Une fois finit, Blaine vit Kurt bailler, et il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » dit Blaine.

« Blaine ? »

« Oui. » dit-il en se retournant.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des toilettes à cet étage ? »

« J'avais presque oublié. » et il retourna vers le lit, passa du côté opposé et attrapa les deux mains de Kurt. « Lève-toi et prends tes béquilles. Ta salle de bain est du côté droit de ton lit quand tu es allongé, juste en face.

Il y a des toilettes droit devant, un lavabo posé sur un plan de travail sur la droite, et une douche sur ta gauche, tu verras c'est une douche un peu particulière, il n'y a pas de mitigeur, l'eau arrive directement à 38° pour éviter les risques de brûlure, il y a juste un bouton à pousser sur la pomme de douche. Bouge pas, je vais chercher ta trousse de toilette pour la poser à côté du lavabo. »

« Okay, merci. » Kurt entendit Blaine se déplacer dans la chambre et revenir près de lui.

« Je te laisse, les toilettes sont juste en face de toi, environ 1 mètre devant. Je vais sortir et fermer la porte, c'est une porte coulissante, tu as une grande poignée dessus. Pour des raisons de sécurité, aucune porte ne ferme à clefs dans les chambres, pas même les toilettes. Il y a des verrous uniquement sur les toilettes communes du rez-de-chaussé. »

« Oh ! »

« De toute façon, personne ne peut entrer dans ta chambre sans ta permission, et tu ne peux pas non plus aller dans la chambre d'un autre élève sans l'accord préalable du professeur qui est de nuit au dortoir. »

« D'accord. »

« Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes. »

« Merci. »

« Kurt ? »

« Oui ? »

« Arrête de me dire merci. »

« Non. »

« Tu es une tête de mule, tu le sais ça ? » dit Blaine.

« On me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois. » dit Kurt en souriant.

Et Blaine sortit en riant, faisant coulisser la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Kurt sourit, le rire de Blaine était vite devenu l'une des choses qu'il préférait. Au bout d'un petit moment, Blaine revînt et trouva Kurt allongé sur son lit, la tête tournée vers la porte, vers lui donc. À peine avait-il ouvert la porte, que Kurt sourit. De son côté, le sourire de Kurt était quelque chose que Blaine ne se lassait jamais de regarder.

« J'ai pensé que pendant que tu te reposes, je pourrai éventuellement te faire la lecture. Es-tu d'accord ? »

« J'aime le son de ta voix. » avoua Kurt.

« Je prends ça pour un oui donc. » fit Blaine en ouvrant le livre, et en tirant la chaise du bureau. « J'en ai pris deux, dis moi si tu veux que je m'arrête, okay ? »

« Okay. Tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit si tu veux. » et Blaine se racla la gorge. « Tu n'es pas obligé, mais... C'est un grand lit, ce serait sûrement plus confortable que la chaise du bureau. » Blaine hésita, mais finit par remettre la chaise à sa place, et vint se positionner de l'autre côté du lit, en position semi-allongée, la tête appuyée contre la tête de lit. Blaine commença à lire, la voix tremblante.

« _**« Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu, une fois, une magnifique image, dans un livre sur la Forêt Vierge qui s'appelait « Histoires Vécues ». (Le Petit Prince.)**_ Blaine releva la tête pour voir la réaction de Kurt. Des larmes commençaient déjà à apparaître au coin de ses yeux. « Okay j'arrête, c'était stupide. »

« Non... Continue s'il te plaît. » dit Kurt, levant la tête en direction du son de la voix de Blaine.

« Tu es sûr ? Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer Kurt... »

« Pleurer n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose Blaine, le fait que ce soit toi qui me relise cette histoire, je ne sais pas, c'est spéciale. » dit Kurt.

Blaine avait le regard littéralement plongé dans les magnifique yeux bleu de Kurt, et arrêta de penser pendant un bref instant, posant sa main droite sur la joue de Kurt, caressant le dessous de son œil avec son pouce pour chasser les larmes qui coulaient. Kurt se figea et posa sa main sur celle de Blaine.

« Arrête. » dit Kurt.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce-que que si je t'avais dit plus tôt ce que je voulais te dire à l'hôpital, tu ne ferais certainement pas ce genre de chose. »

« Ah bon ! »

« Je suis gay Blaine. »

« Je comprends mieux. » répondit Blaine, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Comment ça ? »

« La petite discussion que j'ai eu avec ton père devant l'hôpital. Il m'a demandé si j'étais gay, d'être prudent et de ne pas te faire de mal. »

« Même quand je ne suis pas avec lui, il arrive quand même a m'embarrasser. »

« Tu le sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal Kurt. Ça ne change absolument rien, je ne vais pas retenir chacun de mes gestes sous prétexte que tu es gay, mis à part si tu me le demande bien sûr. Je suis quelqu'un de très tactile, c'est peut-être une déformation professionnel, tu crois que je devrais consulter ? » dit Blaine en plaisantant.

« Merci de ne pas me rejeter. » dit Kurt, la voix tremblante.

« Je ne te rejetterai jamais. » dit Blaine, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Kurt, ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux au contact. « Ferme tes yeux, reposes-toi pendant que je continue de lire. Nous descendrons déjeuner au self dans un petit moment. »

« D'accord. » dit Kurt.

Ils étaient descendus au self, Blaine lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour les deux prochaines semaines, que tant qu'il avait ses béquilles, Blaine l'accompagnerait à ses cours le plus qu'il pourra, qu'il mangerait avec lui le midi, et lui avait expliqué un peu le fonctionnement de l'école. Qu'il y avait une équipe le matin (6h-9h30), et une équipe du soir (18h30-21h), la même équipe en générale. Elle s'occupait du regroupement des élèves à leur réveil, les accompagnait au self pour le petit-déjeuner, les aidait à préparer leurs affaires, à s'orienter vers leurs classes respectives, s'occupait de gérer également l'organisation du repas du soir et à les guider vers la salle du sous-sol pour regarder un film en général, un film en audio-description et sous-titrée. L'équipe de nuit s'assurait que chaque élève revenait bien à l'étage voulu, et que chacun regagne sa propre chambre pour la nuit L'équipe de journée assurait les différents cours (langues des signes, Braille, utilisation de matériel spécifique à chaque handicap, cours d'orientation... Et les cours de Blaine : apprendre à organiser et optimiser son espace afin de pouvoir regagner son autonomie.) Vers 14 heures, les ¾ des élèves de l'établissement étaient repartis dans leurs familles respectives, des cours de soutient ou sorties scolaire, étaient néanmoins organisées pour les élèves restant le week-end. L'établissement était redevenu silencieux, et Blaine proposa à Kurt d'aller en salle de détente au sous-sol, ce qu'il accepta.

« Décris-moi la salle s'il te plaît. » dit Kurt.

« C'est une immense salle d'à peu près 90 m², sans fenêtres Il y a des appliques en haut des murs dont on peut moduler l'intensité de la lumière, une grande toile blanche sur le mur du fond avec un vidéoprojecteur suspendu au plafond pour les films, plusieurs rangées de sièges de cinéma devant.

À droite de la pièce, il y a une bibliothèque avec des livres en Braille, des livres normaux, des livres audio, des canapés, et dans le côté gauche, il y a un piano. »

« Joue-moi quelque chose Blaine, je veux t'entendre jouer. » demanda Kurt.

« Bien sûr, suis-moi. Fais un quart de tour vers la gauche, et nous allons avancer d'une vingtaine de pas, je te dirais quand stopper. »

Une fois arrivés au piano, Blaine prit les béquilles de Kurt, les posa contre le piano et aida Kurt à s'asseoir sur le banc du piano, à côté de lui. Il commença à jouer, Kurt fut tout de suite impressionné et transporté par l'incroyable performance de Blaine, il fut littéralement époustouflé par sa performance. (« All of me » John Schmidt The Piano Guys.)

« C'était... C'était... » Kurt balbutia.

« Kurt, tu es vraiment pâle, tu vas bien ? » demanda Blaine.

« Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe... J'ai peur. Blaine... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va p... »

Et les yeux de Kurt roulèrent en arrière dans ses paupières, tandis qu'il faillit tomber en arrière et perdit complètement le contrôle de son propre corps. Kurt était en train de subir sa première crise d'épilepsie. Blaine le rattrapa de justesse et l'allongea par terre. Il était terrorisé. Il sortit son téléphone portable, mais il ne captait aucun réseau au sous-sol. Il n'a pas cessé de parler à Kurt, les larmes coulant de ses yeux, durant les 2 minutes qui lui ont semblé les plus longues de sa vie.

* * *

**NOTE** :_ Le morceau de piano que Blaine joue pour Kurt est : "**All of me**", de **Johh Schmidt** The Piano Guys. Vous pouvez facilement trouver la vidéo sur YouTube, et je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter :) Je sais... Je termine ce chapitre sur un cliffhanger, vous aurez la suite le week-end prochain, patience ;D J'adore lire vos commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas eh eh ! _

_Bon week-end à vous tous !_

_Claire._


	13. Chapitre 13

Kurt avait perdu connaissance et ne se réveillait pas. Blaine, prit de panique, le prit dans ses bras et remonta l'escalier avec une force surhumaine. Arrivés en haut, dans le hall d'entrée de l'école, il cria à l'aide, ce qui fit hurler Kurt de peur car il venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits et ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Blaine faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand Kurt s'agrippa avec force autour de son cou.

« KURT ! Kurt, tu m'étrangles ! Tu es réveillé ! Oh mon dieu merci. » dit Blaine essoufflé, le serrant contre lui en embrassant sa tempe. « Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! C'était quoi ça ? »

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » dit Kurt.

« Dans mes bras. »

« ça je sais, mais pourquoi ? »

« J'avais fini de jouer le morceau de piano, tu étais sur le point de me donner ton avis et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Tu es devenu tout blanc, tu m'as dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, tes yeux ont roulé en arrière et tu as failli tomber du banc. Heureusement que j'étais là pour te rattraper ! Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ? » demanda Blaine.

« Non. » dit Kurt, un peu perturbé.

« Tu as eu une crise de spasmes qui m'a semblé durer une éternité ! »

« Oh ! Euh... Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, je vais bien. » dit Kurt.

« Je n'ai pas tes béquilles, elles sont restées dans la salle en bas. »

« Alors allons-y, retournons les chercher. Je dois peser une tonne. »

« En fait, tu n'es pas si lourd que ça... J'ai réussi à monter les escaliers en courant avec toi dans mes bras. Je dois être plus musclé que je ne le pensais. » dit Blaine en rigolant. Sentant toute son angoisse disparaître devant le rougissement des joues de Kurt.

« ça s'appelle juste « l'adrénaline », Blaine. »

« Euh... Je ne crois pas, Kurt. » répondit Blaine en soufflant. Kurt se mit à rire. « Allez, on descend maintenant. »

Une fois arrivés en bas, Blaine le déposa délicatement au sol près du piano, et lui remit ses béquilles dans les mains.

« Merci Blaine. J'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu maintenant. Peux-tu me reconduire dans ma chambre ? »

« Non, nous allons à l'hôpital d'abord. » répondit Blaine.

« Blaine, non, je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. »

« Cette crise pourrait être liée à ta tumeur, à l'accident, à quelque chose qu'ils ont loupé... Il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, Kurt. Je t'y emmène, fin de la discussion. » dit Blaine, d'un ton autoritaire.

« Tu parles comme mon père. » dit Kurt, vexé.

« Tu boudes ? »

« Je ne te parle plus. » répondu Kurt.

« Ah ouais ? Tu ne me parles plus, hein ? » dit-il d'une façon taquine, en commençant à le chatouiller. « Tu ne peux pas ne plus me parler. » dit-il, continuant à le chatouiller au niveau de son ventre Il pouvait sentir les abdominaux de Kurt se contracter à travers sa chemise à force de rire. « Dis-le que tu ne le peux pas, Kurt. »

« Arrête, arrête, **NON**. » cria Kurt en rigolant.

« Non ! Tu vas voir si c'est non. » dit Blaine en l'allongeant par terre en faisant attention qu'il ne se heurte pas la tête, et en continuant de le chatouiller. « Dis-le. » dit-il en riant. « Dis-le, Kurt. »

«** NAAAAAAAN**. » cria Kurt, ne voulant pas céder.

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. » dit-il, attrapant les deux mains de Kurt, les plaçant au-dessus de sa tête, en les coinçant là, avec une seule main. Il le chevaucha en s'agenouillant de part et d'autre de sa poitrine et dit : « Dis-le ou je te lèche la figure. » dit Blaine en rigolant, approchant sa bouche de la joue de Kurt. Kurt arrêta de se trémousser et se laissa envoûter par l'odeur de l'after-shave de Blaine. Il ferma les yeux et pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre. Avoir le visage de Blaine si près de lui, il ne pouvait se taire.

« Blaine, lâche-moi. » dit-il très sérieusement.

Blaine, surprit par le ton de Kurt, relâcha ses mains immédiatement.

« Désolé. » dit Blaine.

Kurt plaça ses deux mains sur le visage de Blaine pour essayer de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage à ce moment là. Blaine le laissa faire, maintenant à 4 pattes au-dessus de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Kurt fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu es rasé ! Ta peau est tellement douce... Je ne vois rien... J'aimerai tellement voir l'expression de ton visage... » dit-il, les larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux. « Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. S'il te plaît Blaine... »

« Tes yeux sont tellement magnifique... » dit Blaine sans réfléchir, le regard perdu dans ses yeux, couleur de l'eau d'une piscine ; Si il pouvait, il se noierait dedans.

Kurt glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Blaine et ferma les yeux. Blaine avait maintenant les yeux fermés lui aussi, et posa son front contre celui de Kurt. Kurt pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter, il se sentait bizarre, son cœur, sa tête, son estomac... Tout était sans dessus-dessous.

Blaine ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il avait déjà prit des collègues, des amis dans ses bras, mais quelque chose était différent avec Kurt. Kurt étaient allongé en dessous de lui, leurs fronts et leurs nez se touchaient, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Kurt s'accélérer contre ses lèvres, puis plus rien.

La tête de Kurt venait de rouler sur le côté. Blaine ouvrit les yeux et comprit vite que Kurt venait de perdre connaissance une nouvelle fois. Il lui parla, lui caressa la joue, secoua ses mains... Et au bout de quelques secondes, Kurt reprit connaissance.

« Hôpital, maintenant. » dit Blaine. « Prends tes béquilles dans tes mains, je vais te porter jusqu'à ma voiture. »

« Blaine... Je suis juste tomber dans les pommes... Je suis, si... Faible... »

« Cette crise a du t'épuiser. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. » et il le hissa contre sa poitrine. Kurt enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se nicha contre celui-ci, respirant profondément. Blaine en avait eu des frissons qui parcouraient l'ensemble de son corps. « Quand nous serons arrivés à l'hôpital, je préviendrai ton père. » dit Blaine.

«** NON** ! Ne fais pas ça, pas avant que nous ne sachions de quoi il retourne. Promets-le moi Blaine. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose. En plus, j'ai tous mes papiers avec moi de toute façon, il m'a tout laissé. Je suis sûr que nous serons rentrés à l'école dans quelques heures de toute façon. »

« Bon... Comme tu voudras. » répondit Blaine.

Blaine le conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital et attendit, attendit, attendit... Le temps lui paraissait interminable. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il s'inquiétait pour Kurt. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à ronger ses ongles un à un.

Après 3 longues heures en salle d'attente, il était maintenant 18h30 et une personne vint le chercher pour le conduire dans le bureau du neurochirurgien qui avait pratiqué la biopsie de Kurt la dernière fois. Bureau où Kurt se trouvait déjà, assis sur une chaise devant l'immense bureau de verre, en attente pour lui.

« Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur O'Malley, Kurt m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé et nous lui avons fait quelques examens complémentaires, dont un électroencéphalogramme. Nous n'avons rien trouvé de plus, il semblerait que Kurt ait subi sa première crise d'épilepsie. »

« Mais, il a perdu connaissance après. » dit Blaine un peu inquiet.

« Il m'a répété ce que vous avez observé, c'était une crise assez longue, avec perte de connaissance, convulsions. Cela s'appelle une crise tonico-clonique, elles touchent moins d'un tiers des épileptiques, c'est le cas de Kurt malheureusement. Les nerfs et les muscles sont mis à rudes épreuves pendant les crises, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a momentanément perdu connaissance après. »

« Je suis son référent à l'école, que dois-je faire si cela recommence, Docteur ? » demanda Blaine.

« Nous espérons que les crises vont stopper avec le traitement que je lui ai prescrit. Mais si cela se reproduit, il faut libérer l'espace autour de lui, l'allonger par terre et ne pas bloquer ses mouvements. Et surtout, ne mettez rien dans sa bouche durant la crise, surtout pas vos doigts, vous risqueriez d'en perdre un. » répondit le Docteur O'Malley.

« Quel genre de traitement ? » demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis son entrée dans le bureau.

« Dépakine, des comprimés à base d'acide Valproïque. Il aura un comprimé à prendre chaque soir au coucher, pour diminuer le risque d'oublis. Je lui ai mis une boîte pour commencer, et l'ordonnance de renouvellement. Comme tout médicament, il y a des risques d'effets secondaires à surveiller tel que la prise de poids, la chute des cheveux, les tremblements. Mais je pense qu'avec le dosage que je lui ai prescrit, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'effets secondaires. Il doit toutefois nous en faire part si il en a. »

« Bien. » répondit Blaine. « Puis-je le ramener à l'école ? »

« Bien sûr. Veillez à ce qu'il se repose bien cette nuit. Une ambiance calme et une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait lui permettre de se remettre d'aplomb. »

« Nous devrions peut-être avertir ton père, Kurt. » dit Blaine en se retournant vers lui, il vit Kurt se raidir à ses mots.

« Non. En plus, avec les médicaments, les crises devraient disparaître, inutile de l'inquiéter avec ça. » répondit Kurt.

« Comme tu voudras. Je vous remercie Docteur. » dit Blaine en tendant sa main au neurochirurgien.

« Il y a mon numéro de téléphone personnel sur une carte à l'intérieur du sachet, si il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. »

« Merci beaucoup, je le ferai. » dit Blaine.

Et ils repartirent en direction de l'école. Une fois que Blaine l'eut raccompagné dans sa chambre, que Kurt était correctement installé dans son lit, il ralluma son téléphone portable et vit qu'il avait 8 messages texte et 16 appels en absence. Il commença lentement à jeter un coup d'oeil à ses messages, provenant tous de Aileen.

* * *

**Pour Blaine **

Il est 18h45, tu n'es pas encore là. À quelle heure as-tu réservé pour le restaurant ?

* * *

**Pour Blaine **

Où es-tu ?

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Je commence à m'inquiéter. Dis moi au moins où tu es !

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Je te jure que si tu as oublié, Blaine Devon Anderson... Il y a plutôt intérêt que tu aies une bonne raison d'être en retard !

* * *

Blaine s'arrêta en marche vers la porte de la chambre de Kurt et dit :

« Putain de merde Kurt, je dois y aller, je suis dans la merde. Je t'appelle demain. »

« Okay... » et Kurt entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, mais il était extrêmement fatigué, il finit par glisser lentement dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Je vous promets que je fais mon maximum pour écrire au plus vite, mais comme vous pouvez le voir dans ce chapitre, cette fanfiction requiert beaucoup de recherches en termes médicaux, médicaments... Une fois que la fanfiction sera finie, je posterai tous les chapitres à suivre, c'est promis ;) La patience est une vertu LOL ! J'ai arrêté la traduction en Anglais en même temps, ça me prend beaucoup trop de temps... Donc, bonne nouvelle pour vous, il est très fort probable que vous obteniez plus de chapitres, sûrement 2 par semaine maintenant. Happy ?  
_

**PS** : _Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des impressions à me donner... N'hésitez pas okay :D J'adore les commentaires._

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Bonne semaine à tous... _

_Claire._


	14. Chapitre 14

Blaine finissait de travailler à 18h30 normalement. Il était déjà presque 20h quand il franchit la porte de l'appartement où se trouvait Aileen ; Debout au milieu du salon, une valise de chaque côté d'elle. Blaine ferma la porte soigneusement, prit une grande respiration, observa soigneusement le visage d'Aileen pour essayer de décrypter l'étendu de sa colère, et finit par parler... Bien qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il se taise, car ce qui sortit de sa bouche n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de dire au départ.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Blaine.

« Parce-que tu crois que ce sont mes affaires ! » cria t-elle « Où étais-tu ? Attends une minute, tais-toi. Avec Kurt, c'est ça ? »

« Euh... Oui. » Blaine hésita.

« Je le savais ! » dit-elle, complètement énervée. Blaine s'approcha d'elle, l'a prise par la main et la guida vers le canapé pour qu'ils s'assoient.

« Calme-toi. J'ai eu une urgence okay, Kurt a eu une crise d'épilepsie assez violente à l'école et j'ai dû le conduire à l'hôpital. » Aileen prit quelques profondes respirations et souffla un grand coup, comme si toute la rage qu'elle contenait en elle pendant plus d'une heure, venait tout à coup de trouver un moyen de s'échapper de son corps.

« Cela ne change rien... » dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains encore entrelacées.

« Comment ça ? » répondit Blaine, intrigué.

« ça ne marche plus, Blaine... » Elle fut vite coupée par la voix de Blaine.

« Mais... »

« Non, laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. Tu es mon meilleur ami Blaine, je ne m'imagine pas ne pas te raconter mes journées, ce que je fais, mes nouvelles rencontres... Nous avons toujours mis un point d'honneur à être franc l'un envers l'autre, alors voilà... Nos trois premières années passées ensemble ont été géniale, vraiment... Et puis il y a eu cet accident de voiture, la disparition de tes parents Tu étais tellement détruit quand c'est arrivé, Blaine... Tu ne mangeais plus, tu ne dormais presque plus, tu criais dans ton sommeil, tu ne voulais plus sortir... »

« Et tu étais là, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi, Aileen. Je comprends que pour toi ça a dû être difficile à vivre, mais... » dit Blaine, la voix étranglée par les sanglots.

« C'était dur, tu as raison. Te voir si détruit a été vraiment difficile pour moi. Ces derniers jours, je pensais réellement t'avoir retrouvé, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais tu avais l'air apaisé. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas grâce à moi, mais grâce à Kurt. Ça m'ennuie de l'admettre mais il te fait du bien Blaine, il t'aide à aller mieux. »

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? » demanda Blaine doucement. « Quel es le rapport avec nous ? »

« Je ne serais pas capable de revivre ça Blaine, te voir en deuil une deuxième fois, je ne pourrai pas le supporter. » dit Aileen.

« En deuil ?! »

« Kurt représente tellement à tes yeux déjà... Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu ne fais que de parler de lui depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Blaine... Que va t-il se passer dans quelques mois, quelques années, si aucun chirurgien ne veut l'opérer ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas y penser, je sais aussi que je n'y connais rien. Mais la façon dont tu m'en a parlé, Blaine... Je doute que cette histoire se termine bien. »

« Mais... Il y a toujours de l'espoir. » dit Blaine, déconcerté.

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre encore une fois, je ne veux pas assister à ça... Je t'aime Blaine, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont tu sembles avoir le plus besoin en ce moment. »

« Je... Je ne comprends pas. » Blaine bégaya.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Blaine, toujours... Cela va juste être différent... Je tiens à ce que nous restions amis. J'attends plus d'une relation, j'aimerai te rendre heureux... Malgré tout ce que tu as traversé, l'accident de tes parents, l'accident avec Kurt, le pronostic de Kurt, sa cécité, sa tumeur... Il est le seul à avoir le pouvoir de te faire sourire pour l'instant. Et c'est ce que je veux Blaine, je veux que tu sois heureux. »

« Alors c'est fini ? »

« C'est mieux comme ça... J'ai appelé Nick et Jeff ce soir, ils sont d'accord pour t'héberger le temps que tu retrouves un appartement. » dit Aileen.

« Alors ta décision est prise ? » dit Blaine en pleurant. Aileen s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer, et finit par pleurer elle même.

« Allez... Vois le bon côté des choses... Tu vas pouvoir casser les oreilles de Nick et Jeff en jouant du piano maintenant, je doute qu'ils t'en empêche, eux. » dit-elle. « Ils viendront chercher ton piano demain matin avec Wes et David. »

« Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, je suis complètement perdu en ce moment. » Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il l'avait dit.

« Oui, ça aussi je l'ai remarqué... Je pense que tu m'a aimé, je pense aussi que tu m'aimes d'une façon différente maintenant. »

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » dit Blaine.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point Blaine, parles-en avec Nick et Jeff, peut-être qu'ils t'aideront à y voir plus clair. »

« Je suis tellement désolé... »

« Moi aussi. Tu te sens capable de conduire jusque chez eux, ou veux-tu que je t'y emmène ? »

« Ils m'attendent tu dis ? » demanda Blaine.

« Oui. »

« Je vais y aller alors... On va se revoir ? » demanda Blaine.

« Bien sûr que l'on va se revoir, quand tu veux... » répondit-elle.

« Okay... » dit Blaine en essuyant ses larmes, et en se dirigeant vers les deux valises qui étaient restées au milieu du salon. « à bientôt Aileen. »

« à bientôt Blaine. »

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que Blaine se retrouva vingt minutes plus tard devant la porte de Nick et Jeff, en pleurs, tremblant, et avec ses valises à la main. Quand Jeff ouvrit la porte, Blaine se jeta sur lui et s'effondra complètement. Jeff dû le traîner jusqu'au canapé et le tenir pendant plus de deux heures avant qu'il ne se calme. Entre-temps, Nick avait ramené quelques gâteaux et des sodas pour qu'il puisse se restaurer quand il serait prêt. Quand Blaine releva la tête, il se mit à parler, à parler avec grande vigueur. Il se mit debout, parla en faisant de grands gestes, en faisant les cent pas aussi... Son pouls s'accéléra vivement.

« C'est fini, Aileen et moi c'est fini. Je pleure et je pense que ce n'est même pas à cause de cela, je deviens dingue, elle m'a dit tout un tas de choses vous savez, des choses incompréhensibles, je suis perdu. Elle m'a dit que Kurt me rendait heureux, que je ne parlais que de lui à la maison, est-ce que je ne parle que de lui ? Je ne sais pas... Mon dieu, elle m'a quitté parce ce qu'elle croit que Kurt va mourir ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, ça ne peut pas arriver, elle a peur de me voir dévasté une nouvelle fois, elle a raison, je ne crois pas que je pourrai faire face si cela arrivait, ça ne va pas arriver, hein ? Je l'aimais, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi je ne l'aime plus ? »

Jeff et Nick se levèrent du canapé, le prirent chacun par un bras et le firent s'asseoir entre eux deux sur le canapé. Ils posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules, et Jeff fut le premier à lui parler.

« Eh ! Blaine, mec, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Respire. »

« Ouais, respire. » renchérit Nick. « C'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose que vous ayez rompu ? »

« Bonne je pense. » Blaine répondit instinctivement.

« Que ressens-tu pour Kurt ? » demanda Jeff. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est quoi cette question ! » rétorqua Blaine.

« C'est pourtant facile. » dit Nick. « Ferme les yeux Blaine, allez... Ferme les yeux. » Blaine s'exécuta. « Décris-moi Kurt en cinq mots, donne-moi les cinq premiers mots qui te passe par la tête. »

« Bleu, cerise, doux, intelligent, gentil. » Blaine rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'air étonné de ses amis. « Quoi ? » fit Blaine.

« Bleu ? Cerise ? Sérieusement Blaine ! » répondit Jeff. « Pourquoi Bleu ? Et pourquoi Cerise ? C'est un Schtroumpf du printemps ? » Blaine referma les yeux et répondit honnêtement.

« Bleu est la couleur de ses yeux, ils sont magnifique Des yeux comme on en croise qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, bon... Peut-être deux fois dans sa vie. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un avec des yeux comme ça auparavant, je ne me rappelle plus où exactement. Et cerise... Son haleine, je crois qu'il doit sucer des tic-tac à la cerise, c'est une odeur particulière que j'aime beaucoup. »

« Oh, oh... » répondit Nick en se frottant le menton et en regardant Jeff.

« Quoi, oh, oh ? » dit Blaine, déconcerté.

« Tu es plus proche de Kurt que nous pensions. » dit Nick.

« Comment ça plus proche ? C'est mon ami... » répondit Blaine.

« Je crois qu'on devrait lui dire, Nick » dit Jeff.

« Me dire quoi ? » dit Blaine, sa curiosité piquée au vif. « Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? »

« Okay... » répondit Nick. « Te rappelles-tu cette soirée où nous étions allés pour la remise de ton diplôme, ton Master d'éducation ? »

« C'était il y a cinq ans !" répondit Blaine.

« Fais un effort. De quoi te souviens-tu ? » dit Nick.

« J'ai eu mon diplôme. Je me souviens que vous étiez tous là ce jour-là, vous deux, Wes et David aussi. Vous vouliez allez fêter ça en boîte de nuit à Columbus, le « **Wall Street night club** » je crois. Je me souviens que je ne voulais pas y aller, vous m'avez forcé à boire pour me traîner jusque là-bas... Je me souviens avoir dansé comme jamais, j'étais crevé, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose ensuite à vrai dire. Je me souviens juste m'être levé le lendemain, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Dieu que je vous en ai voulu pour ça. » dit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils en y repensant.

« C'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles ? » dit Jeff. « Te rappelles-tu avec qui tu as dansé ? »

« Je... Un tas de filles sûrement. » répondit Blaine, sûr de lui.

« Euh... Il n'y avait pas que des filles. » dit Nick en regardant Jeff.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai dansé avec l'un de vous deux ? »

« **NON**, non, bien sûr que non. Pas avec l'un de nous deux. » Blaine souffla de soulagement. « Mais nous t'avons surpris à danser avec un gars ce soir là, un gars plutôt jeune, assez grand, plutôt beau garçon. »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ? » dit Blaine.

« Blaine... » Jeff commença, en hésitant longuement.

« Allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ? » répondit Blaine en commençant à être agacé par toute cette histoire.

« Ce garçon... Il avait les mains autour de ton cou... » commença Nick.

« Oh mon dieu ! » fit Blaine déconcerté.

« Tu avais tes bras autour de sa taille, Blaine. » continua Jeff. « Nick et moi, on vous a vu vous embrasser... Pas un simple baiser, c'était plutôt torride en fait. »

« Je... O... Okay... » bégaya Blaine. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. » l'interrompit Jeff.

« Blaine... Quand le jeune garçon a vu que nous nous approchions, il s'est enfuit en courant. »

« Merde ! J'ai eu mon premier baiser dans une boîte de nuit, pendant que j'étais bourré, avec un garçon ! »

« On est vraiment désolé de te l'avoir caché pendant toute ces années. » dit Nick.

« Ouais... ça aurait peut-être changé pas mal de choses... Je comprends mieux maintenant. » dit Blaine.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais être attiré par Kurt ? » demanda Jeff.

« Je penses qu'au fond de moi, à la seconde où je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai su. » Blaine commença à réaliser.

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Tu penses que tu l'aimes ? » demanda Nick.

« Sérieux Nick ? Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je le connais. Je suis bien avec lui, on discute beaucoup, il me fait sourire, rire même. Il est tellement... Beau, ouais... C'est une belle personne. » dit Blaine.

« Tu nous as dit qu'il était gay, non ? » dit Jeff.

« Ouais... Mais je ne veux pas briser ce que nous avons, je suis son seul ami, et au vu des circonstances... Je suis son référent les gars, si il prend peur, si il me repousse, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, ou qu'il perde une opportunité d'apprendre à vivre avec son handicap. » avoua Blaine.

« Et si il le voulait aussi ? As-tu pensé à cette possibilité ? » dit Nick.

« Je ne veux pas expérimenter ce genre de chose avec Kurt, je veux dire... Je viens tout juste de réaliser que j'étais attiré aussi bien par les filles que par les gars, et puis on a sept ans de différence ! » Blaine réalisa.

« Je pense que tu devrais réfléchir Blaine. La façon dont tu parles de lui... C'est évident que pour toi, c'est déjà bien plus qu'un simple ami. » dit Jeff.

« Je retourne à l'école, il faut que je le vois, j'ai besoin de le voir, de lui parler. » dit Blaine en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. « Je vous appelle demain. » et il claqua la porte.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Cette boîte de nuit existe vraiment à Columbus. à partir de maintenant, je vais poster un chapitre le Mercredi et le Samedi, à la demande d'un grand nombre d'entre vous. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires, la preuve, ça peut faire avancer les choses comme vous pouvez le voir ;D Nous nous disons donc à Samedi prochain._

Claire.

**PS** : _Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 23 en ce moment même !_


	15. Chapitre 15

Il était plus de minuit quand Blaine arriva devant la porte de chambre de Kurt au dortoir. Il frappa deux petits coups pour commencer, pour ne pas réveiller les autres, mais aucune réaction. Il frappa deux autres coups un peu plus fort, mais toujours rien. Blaine commençait à angoisser à l'idée que l'on puisse le voir entrer dans la chambre d'un élève en plein milieu de la nuit... Quand il entendit le cliquetis d'une porte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il entra brusquement dans la chambre de Kurt, s'adossant à la porte, dans le noir, et complètement paniqué. Il attendit quelques instants, mais il entendit que la porte venait de se refermer, sûrement l'enseignant qui surveillait l'étage ce soir là qui avait dû l'entendre frapper à la porte, « il était moins une » marmonna t-il. Il se dirigea vers la droite pour allumer la lumière du bureau ; Elle n'éclairait pas beaucoup la pièce, mais était suffisamment puissante pour distinguer que Kurt était à moitié nu, ne portant qu'un caleçon, et qu'un drap recouvrait à peine le haut de ses cuisses. Blaine ne pouvait plus bouger. Son regard partit de ses chevilles, et remonta graduellement, admirant les courbes et les formes de son corps. Quand son regard eut atteint le visage de Kurt, forcément dirigé vers lui, il se mit à rougir violemment. Même si Kurt et lui étaient amis, il se sentait terriblement coupable d'être entré dans sa chambre sans son accord préalable. Il s'approcha doucement de son lit et s'agenouilla en croisant ses bras sur le dessus du matelas à hauteur de son visage, c'est en le regardant là, paisible, les yeux fermés à la lueur de la faible lumière du bureau qu'il se rendit compte que ses amis avait raison. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il était en train de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt, ce qui le fit gémir et lentement ouvrir les yeux... Blaine se raidit et stoppa tout mouvement.

« Blaine ? » dit Kurt d'une faible voix, encore à moitié endormi.

« ... » Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, il repensa à tout ce qu'avait dit Aileen, Nick et Jeff auparavant, et tout lui revînt en pleine figure, comme si une énorme vague venait de le submerger, et l'entraînait vers le fond. Il se remit à pleurer... Kurt s'assit brusquement sur le lit et tâtonna pour encadrer le visage de l'inconnu qui pleurait sur son lit. Des boucles qui s'échappaient d'une chevelure disciplinée, des sourcils épais en triangle, de longs cils mouillés, une légère chaume sur le bas du visage, aucun doute possible...

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Blaine se leva, s'assit sur le lit et se jeta sur Kurt en l'enlaçant de ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre... Aileen et moi c'est fini... Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait peu de chance que tu t'en tire... Il faut que tu vives, je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire face à ça une deuxième fois, elle a raison... Je suit trop... » Kurt le coupa net.

« **QUOI **! Toi et Aileen ? Fini ! » Kurt le prit par les épaules et le recula froidement. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Ce... Ce n'est pas moi... C'est elle qui m'a quitté... C'est... Elle m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle. » Kurt sentit comme un poids, comme si l'épée de Damoclès qu'il avait au-dessus de sa tête venait de s'évaporer. C'était une sensation bizarre.

« Je suis perdu Kurt, je viens de chez Nick et Jeff, deux de mes meilleurs amis... Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai partagé mon premier baiser en boîte de nuit alors que j'étais bourré, et avec... Avec... » commença Blaine avec hésitation.

« Oui ? » interrogea Kurt, intrigué.

« Avec un garçon... Je ne m'en souviens même pas Kurt ! J'étais tellement bourré que je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Je ne connais même pas son prénom, je n'ai aucun souvenir de son visage ! Si j'avais su plus tôt... »

« Et bien... Qu'aurais-tu fait de plus ? » demanda Kurt.

« Tout se mélange dans ma tête, toute les pièces du puzzle sont en train de se remettre en place et ça me fait peur. » dit Blaine en tremblant. « Ce que je ressens pour toi... Je crois que c'est plus que de l'amitié Kurt... » dit-il en baissant les yeux, attendant une réaction de la part de Kurt ; Une réaction qui ne venait pas assez vite au goût de Blaine, d'ailleurs.

« Tu es perdu... C'est normal, ta relation de longue durée avec ta petite amie vient de se terminer, et il y a cette histoire avec ce garçon mystère qui vient de refaire surface... C'est normal que tu sois confus... Mais s'il te plaît, je t'en prie... Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ; Pas à moi, pas comme ça...

« Je te demande pardon. » répondit Blaine, comme si tout ses espoirs venaient de s'effondrer.

« Non... Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'en dise un peu plus sur mon histoire. Mon premier baiser n'a rien eu d'idyllique non plus, crois-moi sur parole... Assieds-toi à côté de moi. » dit Kurt en s'écartant un peu, remontant le drap jusqu'au dessus de sa taille, et en tapotant sur le matelas à côté de lui. Blaine s'exécuta, et tourna son visage en direction de celui de Kurt, qui était tourné vers son armoire, le regard stoïque.

« Tout commença quand je suis entré au lycée, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer, les autres ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup et je n'avais qu'un seul ami. Pendant les trois premières années, nous sommes vite devenu inséparable tous les deux, c'était mon meilleur ami, il s'appelait Ryan et il était très... Comment dire... Très tactile, comme toi. Les jours passaient, et chaque regard, chaque texto, chaque fois qu'il me tirait par le bras pour m'emmener quelque part, ça voulait dire le monde pour moi. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais... Vers la fin de ma troisième année, j'ai dit à mon père et à ma belle famille que j'aimais les garçons, ils ont été sous le choc, surtout Finn ; Il était capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée et avait une réputation à défendre. Durant l'été, Ryan est venu à l'improviste chez moi, et s'est jeté dans mes bras et m'a enlacé, je n'oublierai jamais ce moment... J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, alors j'ai décidé de tout lui avouer, je lui ai ouvert mon cœur. Il est resté bouche bée, il ne disait rien, alors je me suis approché et j'ai pensé que si je l'embrassais... » Kurt inspira profondément et fit une pause en laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Blaine lui prit la main, et l'a serra dans la sienne. « Il m'a giflé Blaine, il m'a giflé et il est partit. Le jour de la rentrée scolaire, il a dit à tout le lycée que j'étais gay et que j'avais essayé de le toucher avec l'intention de le changer. Il m'a humilié devant l'ensemble du lycée, Blaine, c'était mon meilleur ami, le seul que j'avais. Toute ma dernière année a été un enfer, il s'est trouvé d'autres copains avec qui il s'amusait à me pousser, m'insulter à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

« Oh Kurt... Si j'avais été là... » commença Blaine.

« Tu n'étais pas là. » répondit Kurt froidement. « Plus les jours passaient, et plus mon père s'inquiétait pour moi... Je ne sortais plus de ma chambre, je ne parlais presque plus à personne, je n'avais plus aucun centre d'intérêt... Un jour, il est entré dans ma chambre et a trouvé cinq tubes de somnifères et des lames de rasoirs que j'avais oublié de ranger... » Blaine se raidit à la pensée que Kurt ait pu un jour penser à en terminer avec la vie. Kurt ressentit la peur de Blaine. « Je n'ai rien fait... Je veux dire, j'y ai pensé... Plus d'une fois, mais je suppose que je n'ai jamais eu le cran de le faire. Le soir où j'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié de ranger tout ça quand je suis rentré du lycée, et quand mon père est descendu dans ma chambre avec le regard vide et triste, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il savait. Il n'a rien dit, il a mit cette chanson, tu te souviens ? Ma chanson préféré, « **This song saved my life** », de Simple Plan. Il m'a prit dans ses bras durant toute la durée de la chanson, il m'a dit « Je t'aime », et est remonté dans le salon. C'était la première fois que mon père me disait « je t'aime ». Voilà la raison pour laquelle c'est ma chanson préférée. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit « je t'aime » à part ma mère.

Le soir où j'avais essayé d'embrasser Ryan, je suis sorti de chez moi quand tout le monde dormait. Je suis allé chez Puck, un caïd du lycée qui habitait dans la rue, et je lui ai demandé une fausse carte d'identité que j'ai payé $50. Je suis allé dans une boîte de nuit et j'ai dansé avec sûrement le plus beau et attirant garçon de la soirée. Je l'ai embrassé en imaginant Ryan à la place, je savais que c'était injuste pour l'autre gars, il avait un peu bu, mais il semblait plus que consentant. J'avais passé une journée de merde, alors je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à se défouler. » dit Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » demanda Blaine.

« Rien. On s'est fait surprendre, j'ai pris peur, je suis parti en courant et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. C'était le premier garçon que j'embrassais ! Alors tu vois, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais mon premier baiser non plus. De plus, le fait que tu aies embrassé un garçon pendant que tu étais bourré ne prouve en rien que tu es gay, ou que tu aies envie de recommencer. Tu ne m'es pas indifférent Blaine... Justement, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas. Tu es un enseignant ici, je suis ton élève, un élève sûrement condamné qui plus est... Tu viens de rompre, tu es la première personne à qui je fais entièrement confiance depuis Ryan. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons à cause de possible sentiments, qui n'aboutiront sûrement à rien de plus que de la souffrance de toute façon. »

« C'est ce que tu crois ? » dit Blaine, d'un ton glacial.

« Oui. » Kurt tenta de répondre sans émotions dans la voix.

« Très bien. Bonne nuit Kurt. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Kurt.

« Chez Nick et Jeff. » répondit Blaine.

« On est en plein milieu de la nuit, ne sois pas stupide. Tu peux rester si tu veux, je ne comptais pas sortir de ma chambre demain, tu n'étais pas censé être là, donc je n'avais aucune envie de... Reste, s'il te plaît, c'est moi qui te le demande. » dit Kurt.

« Kurt... Je n'ai rien pour dormir... »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te voir de toute façon ! »

« Euh... Okay. » répondit Blaine.

Kurt entendit le froissement du jean de Blaine, le souffle de Blaine qui s'accélérait, et à en compter par le nombre de vêtements qu'il avait senti être posés sur le bout de son lit, Blaine devait maintenant être en caleçon, comme lui.

Ils se sont quasiment endormis tout de suite, l'un et l'autre à chaque bout du lit. Le problème, c'est que le lendemain matin, c'était loin d'être le cas. Blaine s'était réveillé le premier et était tétanisé. Kurt avait sa tête posée sur sa poitrine, un de ses bras lui enlaçait la taille, et l'une des jambes de Kurt s'était glissée entre le haut de ses cuisses... Pour ne rien arranger, il pouvait sentir l'érection de Kurt appuyée sur sa hanche. Tout son sang se dirigea directement à son entrejambe, il ne pouvait rien contrôler, pas avec Kurt aussi près de lui, pas avec tout ce qu'il savait maintenant. Il avait même souhaité que dans cette boîte de nuit ce soir là, ça avait été Kurt. Il savait que c'était complètement absurde et complètement dingue, il y avait quoi ? Une chance sur un milliard ! Se disait-il. Ça faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'il y réfléchissait. À quelle boîte de nuit était-il allé ce soir là ? Il n'y en a pas à Lancaster... Nick et Jeff avait interrompu son premier baiser, Kurt avait aussi été surpris ce soir là... Kurt avait quoi... 18, non... 17 ans à l'époque ! Des gémissements le tira de ses pensées, il était de plus en plus inconfortable et finit par pousser Kurt et sortit brutalement du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Kurt se réveilla brusquement, il entendit des sanglots venant sûrement de la salle de bain. Il essaya de se lever, se glissant au bord du lit, et quand il attrapa ses béquilles et commença à avancer, sa béquille glissa sur une des chaussettes de Blaine qui était au sol et tomba par terre. Le bruit alerta Blaine, qui sortit en trombe de la salle de bain pour se jeter sur lui.

« Kurt ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ? » dit Blaine, paniqué.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui était en train de pleurer ! » répondit Kurt en gémissant. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non... Euh... Tu étais allongé sur moi et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai paniqué. »

« Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour moi ? » demanda Kurt.

« Je crois bien que oui... Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, Kurt ? »

« J'aime écouter le son de ta voix, j'aime te savoir près de moi, j'aime ton odeur, j'aime ce que tu fais pour tous ces enfant ici, j'aime le fait que nous ayons des points communs, mais... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Blaine.

« Blaine... Je ne te vois pas, je ne pense pas que mes sentiments vont se développer si je n'arrive pas à te voir, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ton visage, je ne pense pas que l'on peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas voir, une personne dont on ne peut décrypter les sentiments sur son visage, une relation qui ne peut marcher que dans un seul sens... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » dit Blaine en posant une main sur la joue de Kurt.

« Non Blaine. » dit-il en enlevant sa main. « Je vais finir par te faire du mal, et au fond de toi tu le sais. »

« Okay, comme tu voudras. Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'en parler si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« C'est ce que je veux. » répondit Kurt.

« Bien... On peut rester amis ? Parce-que je ne peux pas t'effacer de ma vie, Kurt. » dit Blaine.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Nous avons juste qu'à oublier toute cette conversation, et tout redeviendra comme avant. »

« Ouais... » Mentit Blaine. Lui n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier. Il allait prendre du temps pour faire le point, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que même si Kurt ne voulait pas qu'il se batte pour lui, il allait certainement se battre avec lui. Il n'y avait pas moyen que la vie lui enlève aussi Kurt.

* * *

**NOTE** : _Un long chapitre pour aujourd'hui, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire dans celui-ci. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos commentaires, impressions, idées pour le futur ;) Je vous remercie tous de suivre cette histoire qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. Bon week-end à tous. à mercredi prochain._

_Claire._


	16. Chapitre 16

Kurt prit une douche après que Blaine lui enveloppa son plâtre dans un sac en plastique. Il sortit en caleçon de la salle de bain.

« Euh... J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements. Tu peux m'aider ? » demanda Kurt.

« ... »

« Blaine ? Blaine, es-tu parti ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit Blaine, surpris, et ayant beaucoup de difficulté à avaler sa salive soudainement.

« Tu peux m'aider à choisir des vêtements s'il te plaît ? » demanda Kurt une nouvelle fois.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux mettre ? » demanda Blaine.

« Un short, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres choix, mes pantalons sont trop serrés. » répondit Kurt.

« Une jupe peut-être ? »

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine ! Tu te crois drôle, hein ? » dit Kurt, commençant à rigoler.

« Mais je le suis, et tu en es la preuve. Tu aimes que je te fasse rire, tu aimes que j'ai ce pouvoir sur toi. » Kurt s'arrêta net et reprit sérieusement.

« Blaine... » commença t-il, en soufflant.

« C'est okay... Et pour le haut ? T-shirt ou chemise ? » demanda Blaine.

« Chemise. » répondit Kurt.

« Quelle couleur ? » demanda Blaine.

« Je te laisse choisir. » répondit Kurt.

« Okay, ce sera jaune alors. »

« Jaune ! Es-tu sûr ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit la couleur qui m'aille le mieux. »

« Tu as raison. D'ordinaire, le bleu est la couleur qui fait ressortir le plus tes yeux, le bleu marine de préférence. Mais là... Si tu veux que la couleur corresponde parfaitement avec le contour de ton œil, je pense que la jaune ira à la perfection. » dit Blaine en pouffant de rire.

« **JAUNE** ! J'avais oublié mon œil au beurre noir. »

« Je dirais plutôt au beurre jaune. » répondit Blaine en éclatant de rire. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne sortirai pas de cette chambre avant que cela ne disparaisse. » répondit Kurt, en fronçant les sourcils. « Je dois être horrible. » C'était au tour de Blaine de reprendre son sérieux. Il prit le short et la chemise et se dirigea vers Kurt en lui tendant ses vêtements.

« Tu es magnifique Kurt... Allez, habille-toi maintenant, tu vas attraper froid. » dit Blaine en se raclant la gorge. « Je suis en train de te tendre tes vêtements, Kurt... »

« Oh ! Désolé. » Kurt les attrapa, et ses mains frôlèrent celle de Blaine. « J'ai peur... » dit Kurt, la voix tremblante.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Kurt ? »

« J'ai peur de te perdre. » répondit-il, des larmes commençant à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux.

« J'ai peur de te perdre aussi... » Et Blaine attrapa les vêtements que Kurt avait dans ses mains et les jeta sur le lit. Il s'avança et prit Kurt dans ses bras, sans aucune arrière pensée. Il voulait juste le tenir parce qu'il le pouvait, et parce-que Kurt ne l'avait pas encore repoussé, mais plutôt enlacé encore plus fort. « Je te tiens Kurt. Je suis là. » dit Blaine.

« Tu es là... »

« Je suis là. Je tiens à rester et à t'aider dans cet épreuve. Je n'irai nul part. »_ Après quelques minutes._ « En fait, j'ai menti... J'irai bien aux toilettes maintenant. » dit Blaine en souriant, se préparant déjà à la réaction de Kurt, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mit à rire, à enfouir son nez dans son cou et à le resserrer encore plus fort, si c'était possible...

« Je tiens à toi. » dit Kurt, après s'être calmé de son fou rire.

« Je tiens à toi. » répondit Blaine. « Tu sais quoi ! On a besoin de se détendre un peu. Que dirais-tu de t'habiller rapidement et que l'on descende en douce en bas, j'aimerai te chanter quelque chose, et j'ai besoin du piano ? »

« ça ressemble à un plan. Tu n'a rien de prévu aujourd'hui ? » demanda Kurt.

« Wes, David et les gars doivent aller chercher mon piano à l'... Chez Aileen, ce matin. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller. Je préfère passer la journée avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« J'aimerai que tu restes. » avoua Kurt. « Je ne veux pas passer la journée tout seul. »

« Quand est-ce que Finn doit passer pour t'apporter le reste de tes vêtements ? » demanda Blaine.

« Demain soir normalement, il finit plus tôt les cours le lundi. Je suis presque prêt. Tu veux prendre une douche vite fait ? Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain si tu veux. »

« Merci, attends-moi là, j'en ai pour cinq petites minutes. » dit Blaine.

« Je veux bien te croire, je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier... » répondit Kurt.

« J'allais oublier. » commença Blaine en fouillant sur le bureau, où se trouvait plusieurs outils dont Kurt aurait besoin à un moment donné ou à un autre. Il attrapa ce qui ressemblait à une montre, mais sans aucun chiffres, il y avait juste un bouton sur le dessus. Il attrapa le bras de Kurt et lui attacha au poignet. « C'est une montre Kurt, tu sauras quelle heure il est maintenant. Appuie sur le bouton. » dit-il en prenant l'index de son autre main, en l'appuyant sur le bouton.

« Il est 7h07. » dit une voix bizarre provenant de la montre. Kurt rit. « Elle était enrhumée quand elle a enregistré sa voix ? »

« Je pense que la pile doit être morte. Merde ! Il n'y a jamais rien qui marche comme prévu. » dit Blaine en s'énervant. « J'irai t'acheter une autre pile demain. »

« Merci Blaine. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai perdu tous mes repères, je ne sais plus quand le jour se lève et quand la nuit tombe. Cette montre n'est peut-être pas grand chose pour certaine personne, mais pour moi, ça veut dire beaucoup. Il est super tôt ! » dit-il, surpris.

« C'est pour ça que je vais vite aller prendre une douche, et on descend dans la salle de détente avant que tout le monde se réveille. » dit Blaine.

« Tu ne risque pas de réveiller tout le monde avec le piano ? » demanda Kurt.

« Non, la salle est complètement insonorisée. »

« Oh ! Okay... Dépêche-toi alors. Kurt appuya sur la montre une nouvelle fois.

« Il est 7h09. » (Toujours avec cette drôle de voix.)

« à 7h14, tu dois être sorti. Go ! »

* * *

Une fois installés sur le banc, au piano. Blaine commença à jouer et à chanter.

**Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**  
(_Si jamais tu te retrouves coincé au milieu de la mer)_  
**I'll sail the world to find you**  
(_Je parcourrais le monde pour te trouver)_  
**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**  
(_Si jamais tu te retrouves coincé dans le noir et que tu ne peux voir)_  
**I'll be the light to guide you**  
(_Je serai la lumière qui te guide)_

**Find out what we're made of**  
(_On découvre de quoi nous sommes faits)_  
**When we are called to help our friends in need**  
(_Lorsque nous sommes appelés à aider nos amis dans le besoin)_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_  
**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
(_Tu peux compter sur moi comme 1, 2, 3)_  
**I'll be there**  
(_Je serai là)_  
**And I know when I need it**  
(_Et je sais que si j'en ai besoin)_  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
(_Je peux compter sur toi comme 4, 3, 2)_  
**You'll be there**  
(Tu seras là)  
**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**  
(_Parce que c'est ce que les amis sont censés faire, oh ouais)_  
**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**  
(_Si tu tournes et retournes)_  
**And you just can't fall asleep**  
(_Et que tu n'arrives simplement pas à trouver le sommeil)_  
**I'll sing a song beside you**  
(_Je chanterai une chanson près de toi)_  
**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**  
(_Et si jamais tu oublies combien tu comptes pour moi)_  
**Every day I will remind you**  
(_Chaque jour je te le rappellerai)_

**Oooh  
Find out what we're made of**  
(_On découvre de quoi nous sommes faits)_  
**When we are called to help our friends in need**  
(_Lorsque nous sommes appelés à aider nos amis dans le besoin)_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**  
(_Tu auras toujours mon épaule lorsque tu pleures)_  
**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**  
(_Je ne partirai jamais, ne dirai jamais au revoir)_  
**You know...**  
(_Tu sais...)_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_

**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**  
(_Tu peux compter sur moi parce que je peux compter sur toi)_

« Blaine... Cette chanson, ta voix... Tu joues du piano à la perfection. Je pourrai passer le reste de ma vie à t'écouter, peu importe le nombre d'années qu'il me res... » Kurt fut interrompu par Blaine.

« Chuuuuut. » fit Blaine en posant son index sur ses lèvres. « Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie, tais-toi. »

« Prends-moi dans tes bras Blaine. S'il te plaît... Je sais ce que je t'ai dis plus tôt, mais j'ai besoin que tu me tienne. »

« Bien sûr... Tourne-toi et pose ta tête sur mes jambes. »

« **BLAINE** ! » cria Kurt.

« **NON**, oh non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, je ne voulais pas, je veux dire... Je voulais juste que tu poses ta tête sur mes jambes et glisser ma main dans tes cheveux. »

« Oh ! »

Kurt se tourna maladroitement ; Blaine se recula à l'extrémité du banc pour laisser plus de place à Kurt pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. Il avait son plâtre qui dépassait du bout du banc, et l'autre jambe qui était posée par terre à côté de celui-ci. Il rougit en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses, et ferma les yeux en sentant les longs doigts de Blaine glisser délicatement dans ses cheveux. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Mmm... Je me sens si bien. »

Blaine regarda le visage de Kurt apaisé, détendu, rougissant ; Ses lèvres étaient rose pâle, sa bouche entrouverte, il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas se baisser et l'embrasser. Au combien il voulait savoir ce que ce serait de l'embrasser lui, pas un gars au hasard dans une boîte de nuit, Kurt. Bien sûr il ne ferait rien contre la volonté de Kurt. Il décida de clarifier un point.

« Kurt ? » Blaine l'appela.

« Hum, hum. » fit Kurt, toujours les yeux fermés.

« Si un jour tu changes d'avis... à propos de nous... J'aimerai que tu me le dise, d'accord ? »

« Tu seras le premier au courant. » dit Kurt en levant une de ses mains pour caresser le visage de Blaine. Il sentit une larme coulé et nicha sa tête dans le t-shirt que Blaine lui avait emprunté après sa douche, contre son ventre. Si seulement il était sûr de pouvoir être opéré, si seulement il pouvait voir son visage, si seulement...

* * *

**NOTE** : _Je viens de finir le chapitre 24 et commence tout juste le 25 aujourd'hui :) Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Dans le prochain, Kurt va découvrir ses premiers cours à l'école... Alors, à samedi ! _

**PS**_ : La chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est "**Count on me**" de **Bruno Mars**. Vous pouvez facilement l'écouter sur Youtube, c'est une très belle chanson. _

_Claire._


	17. Chapitre 17

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes le lundi ; Kurt fut réveillé par quelques coups à sa porte, c'est comme ça que l'équipe du matin réveillait la plupart des élèves, ses cours commençaient aujourd'hui. Blaine était parti la veille au soir vers 21 heures, et lui avait promis de venir assez tôt pour pouvoir l'y accompagner avant le début de ses propres cours. Il fit sa toilette et enfila la tenue que Blaine l'avait aidé à choisir.

Avant d'enfiler son t-shirt, Kurt entendit deux petits coups à la porte, suivi de la voix de Blaine.

« Entre. » cria t-il.

« Kuuu... »

« Oui ? »

« Tu... Es-tu prêt ? » demanda Blaine.

« Je finis de m'habiller et je le serais. »

« Dépêche-toi. » dit Blaine, d'un ton assez sec.

« Oh ! Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ? » demanda Kurt.

« Quoi ? Euh... Non mais... Je... Merde Kurt, enfile ce putain de t-shirt, je n'arrive pas à aligner plus de deux mots à la suite. » finit-il par dire d'un trait, en sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues. »

« Oh... Bien... Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolé. » répondit-il, enfilant son t-shirt.

Blaine regarda Kurt enfiler son t-shirt la bouche grande ouverte. Voir ce tissus fin glisser sur ces abdominaux d'un blanc immaculé...

« Par quel cours je commence ? » demanda Kurt.

« Euh... L'étude du braille. Après, tu auras : « Comment utiliser un ordinateur en étant déficient visuel », ta pause déjeuner, et cet après-midi tu auras cours avec moi. Je vais vous apprendre quelques astuces qui vont vous aider dans la vie quotidienne. »

« Journée chargée donc. Je suis prêt. » dit Kurt.

« Allons-y. Tu veux que je te guide avec ma voix ou je peux poser ma main derrière ton dos ? » demanda Blaine.

« Blaine, je ne pense pas que les autres professeurs voient cela d'un très bon œil, de plus, je ne pense pas qu'avoir ta main à me toucher de quelque manière que ce soit, soit une très bonne idée... »

« Tu as probablement raison. » Kurt se massa les tempes avant d'attraper les béquilles que Blaine lui tendaient. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu stressé et je crois que ça me donne mal à la tête. » répondit Kurt.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Blaine... » répondit Kurt, en soufflant.

« Okay, allons-y. Te souviens-tu de la façon d'aller en bas ? » demanda Blaine.

« Je sors de la chambre, ¼ de tour à droite, 17 pas pour aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur, j'appuie sur le 3ème bouton, celui au dessous du premier, et j'arrive dans le hall où la classe de braille est, si je me rappelle bien, 28 pas sur la droite. »

« Comment fais-tu cela ! » dit Blaine, surpris. « Tu n'as pas besoin de moi en fait... »

« Je pense que mon sens de l'orientation s'est développé depuis que je suis devenu aveugle, en plus de ça, j'ai toujours été très doué en Mathématiques, je peux retenir énormément de chiffres, je connais presque tous les numéros de mon répertoire. »

« Tu ne connais pas le mien. » répondit Blaine.

« Vrai, et Faux. Actuellement, je n'appuie que sur une touche car ton numéro est enregistré ; Mais j'ai mémorisé les sons que font les touches quand le téléphone compose ton numéro, et je ne pense pas trop m'avancer quand je dis que je pourrais facilement le composer moi même sans trop de difficultés. »

« Tu me sidères ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi... Einstein était quoi ? Ton arrière grand-père ! » dit Blaine, estomaqué.

« Plutôt arrière-arrière grand-père étant donné que Mr. Einstein est né en 1879, mais pour être sûr, il faudrait faire des recherches... » répondit-il. Et ils se mirent tous deux à rigoler en sortant de la chambre.

En descendant dans le hall et en marchant tranquillement dans le couloir, ils passèrent devant la salle des professeurs, dont la porte était entrebâillée. Il y avait des chuchotements, Blaine n'y prêta pas trop attention, mais Kurt entendit ce qui se disait.

_**Voix d'homme numéro 1**_ : « Je plains le petit nouveau. »

_**Voix d'homme numéro 2**_ : « Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place non plus. Blaine l'a quand même renversé et rendu aveugle. Avoir affaire à lui à l'école, et en plus l'avoir en tant que référent, ça doit être l'enfer pour lui. »

_**Une voix de femme**_ : « Personnellement, je les ai aperçus tous les deux à la cafétéria hier, et Mr Hummel semblait aller très bien. » (Kurt s'arrêta devant la porte, et Blaine tendit l'oreille en regardant l'air concerné de Kurt.)

_**Voix d'homme numéro 2**_ : « Blaine devrait être en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Ce jeune homme ne devrait rien avoir affaire avec son bourreau. »

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je n'ai aucun cours avec un de ces professeurs. » répondit Kurt, bouleversé.

« Eh... » dit-il en lui caressant le bras. « Ce ne sont que des abrutis ; Et non, tu n'auras pas de cours avec eux, ils s'occupent des enfants sourds et malentendants. » répondit Blaine.

« Heureusement pour eux, je préférerai être sourd que d'écouter des professeurs déblatérer des imbécilités pareilles ! » dit Kurt en colère.

« ça m'est égale ce qu'ils pensent de moi. » répondit Blaine.

« Eh ben tant mieux pour toi, mais pas moi. » et Kurt ouvrit la porte brusquement. Tous les professeurs gelèrent sur place, et Blaine ne savait plus où se mettre. « Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous entendre parler et je suis désolé de vous contredire, mais Blaine est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Oui, il m'a renversé, oui, je suis aveugle, et non, ce n'est en aucun cas de sa faute. Si il ne m'avait pas renversé, les médecins n'auraient pas découvert que j'avais une tumeur au cerveau ; La cécité était pour moi inévitable. Grâce à Blaine, les chances sont infimes, mais bon, passons... Grâce à Blaine, j'ai peut-être une chance de me faire retirer cette tumeur un jour, et je lui en serais infiniment reconnaissant de m'avoir donné une lueur d'espoir. Je tenais à clarifier la situation, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable journée. Blaine, on y va, tu peux me guider s'il te plaît ? » demanda Kurt.

« Euh... Ouais, bien sûr. » dit-il. « Fais demi-tour, trois pas, puis sur ta droite. »

« Merci. »

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis et que Blaine eut refermé la porte, Kurt demanda :

« Y a t-il quelqu'un dans le couloir ? »

« Euh... Non. » répondit Blaine en regardant à droite et à gauche. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça Kurt. »

« Faux, je le devais. Te souviens-tu des dernières paroles de la chanson que tu m'as chanté hier ? »

« Euh... »

« Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. C'était : « _**Tu peux compter sur moi parce que je peux compter sur toi.**__ » _Je serais là pour toi autant que je le pourrait. Je tiens à toi Blaine, il va falloir t'y faire. »

« C'est vrai ce que tu leur as dit ? » demanda Blaine.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que je suis ce qui t'es arrivé de mieux dans la vie. »

« C'est vrai. » répondit Kurt, sans aucune hésitation. « J'aurai tellement aimé t'avoir rencontré dans d'autres circonstances... » continua Kurt, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

« Je pense que tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie aussi... Bon, peut-être après avoir découvert le Mc Wrap Poulet/Bacon, c'est une tuerie ce sandwich ! » Kurt rit, et Blaine le prit dans ses bras. « J'aime te faire rire, je tiens tellement à toi Kurt. »

« Je sais... Je ne vais pas être en retard en cours ? » demanda Kurt.

« Merde, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. »

Et Blaine le déposa à son premier cours d'apprentissage du braille, pile à l'heure.

* * *

Kurt avait aimé la plupart de ses cours, même si il aurait préféré avoir Blaine pour lui tout seul lors de son cours d'Ergothérapie et de rééducation à l'autonomie. Il allait apprendre à utiliser un téléphone, apprendre à faire ses tâches ménagères, apprendre à gérer ses repas, à adapter son environnement pour éviter les accidents...

Son cours de braille l'avait énormément intéressé, il avait déjà commencé à apprendre les bases, ce qui allait être un jeu d'enfant pour lui, car tout avait un rapport avec les chiffres et la mémoire. En effet, toutes les lettres de l'alphabet se font avec des combinaisons entre six points :

1 o o 4

2 o o 5

3 o o 6

les points sont représentés par un cercle, il y a deux rangées verticales de 3 points, et ils sont numérotés de un à six. Pour écrire une lettre de l'alphabet, on est pas obligé de faire tous les points. Pour se rappeler au début quels points il faut faire, il faut apprendre les lettres en se rappelant les numéros des points qu'il faut faire pour la composer. Exemple :

A point 1

B points 1 et 2

C points 1 et 4

D points 1, 4 et 5

E points 1 et 5

F points 1, 2 et 4

G points 1, 2, 4 et 5

H points 1, 2 et 5

I points 2 et 4

J points 2, 4 et 5

et ainsi de suite... Kurt connaissait déjà les 16 premières lettres de l'alphabet braille à la fin de ses deux heures de cours.

Kurt avait aussi fait la découverte d'un outil incroyable : « _**La plage braille**_ ». C'est un dispositif électro-mécanique utilisé par les personnes aveugles et malvoyantes pour afficher en temps réel des caractères en braille, le plus souvent issus d'un ordinateur, mais cela peut-être aussi d'un téléphone ou d'une tablette tactile. Il est aussi possible d'associer ce dispositif à un système de synthèse vocale. La personne utilisera l'un, l'autre, ou les deux systèmes simultanément en fonction des circonstances. Sur la plage braille de Kurt, il y avait 8 points, et non 6 comme il l'avait étudié dans son cours d'avant. Ces 2 points supplémentaires, le point 7 sous le point 3, et le point 8 sous le point 6, servaient à coder les caractères comme les majuscules ou les chiffres. Ainsi, le braille informatique permet 256 combinaisons (2 puissance 8), soit une correspondance exacte avec la table **ASCII **(L'American Standard Code for Information Interchange**)** utilisée en informatique. La plage braille se connecte à l'ordinateur (ou autre) par le biais d'un port USB dans ce cas précis. Le professeur lui avait demandé d'apporter son ordinateur portable au prochain cours, il lui installerai le logiciel «** Jaws** », dont la principale fonctionnalité est d'intercepter l'information qui s'affiche sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, afin de la transmettre à une plage braille ou à une synthèse vocale. La plage de braille de Kurt était assez moderne et faisait les deux : plage braille et synthèse vocale.

À midi, Kurt avait appelé Finn pour lui demander de lui rapporter son ordinateur portable en début de soirée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir s'en resservir aussi vite, il était tellement excité à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt « lire », surfer sur le web, envoyer des e-mails... Kurt avait fini la journée complètement épuisé, avec un mal de tête terrible, mais heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire et heureux d'apprendre, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer, loin de là !

* * *

**NOTE** : Toutes les informations de ce chapitre sont exactes et m'ont demandé énormément de recherches, j'espère avoir été assez clair et que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu :) J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, il me paraissait important d'expliquer ce que Kurt allait faire dans cette école. J'ai toujours été passionnée par le braille ; Et oui, l'histoire d'Helen Keller est réellement un de mes livres préférés, un livre bouleversant... Je vous le conseille (**L'histoire d'Hellen Keller**, écrit par **_Lorena A. Hickok_**, édition Folio Junior).

**PS** : N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;) On se retrouve tous mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 18 ! J'ai terminé d'écrire le chapitre 25...

Claire.


	18. Chapitre 18

Finn arriva vers 18 heures à l'école ; Kurt l'attendait dans le hall, car Blaine l'avait autorisé à sortir de son cours 30 minutes avant la fin pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec son demi-frère. Quand Finn arriva devant Kurt et vit qu'il ne réagissait pas, il se racla la gorge en se trouvant stupide d'avoir oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Finn ? »

« Ouais mon pote. Tu es déçu ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? »

« Non non, je t'attendais. Tu m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre ? » demanda Kurt.

« Okay, dis-moi la direction et je t'y emmène. »

« Je suis capable d'y aller seul tu sais. » dit Kurt.

« Vraiment ! » dit Finn, surpris.

« Vraiment... »

Et Kurt partit seul en direction de l'ascenseur sous les yeux étonnés de Finn. Arrivés dans la chambre, Kurt lui demanda de poser sa valise sur son lit et de s'installer dans le fauteuil du bureau, pendant quand même temps, il s'assit en face de lui sur son lit.

« As-tu pensé à mon ordinateur portable ? » demanda Kurt.

« Ouais, même si je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi tu en avais besoin... » dit Finn, gêné.

« Oh ! Mon prof d'informatique le veut pour installer un logiciel de synthèse vocale dessus ; De cette façon, je pourrai brancher ma « plage Braille » dessus et je pourrai écouter mes e-mails, surfer sur internet... Je pourrai même répondre à mes messages, tu y crois toi ?! La « plage Braille » va me traduire en Braille ou me lire ce qu'il y a sur mon écran, selon ce que je sélectionne. Le Braille n'est pas si dur que ça en fait, je pense qu'à la fin de la semaine, je connaîtrai sûrement toute les lettres de l'alphabet. »

« C'est incroyable Kurt. Je suis vraiment content pour toi. » répondit Finn honnêtement.

« Merci. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de papa... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Kurt.

« Il bosse beaucoup, Kurt. »

« C'est tout ? Il bosse beaucoup ! Le garage est fermé le dimanche, il aurait pu m'appeler quand même... »

« Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler... » commença Finn avec hésitation.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Kurt.

« Depuis qu'il a appris pour ta tumeur, chaque moment qu'il a de libre, il le passe à faire des recherches et à contacter des hôpitaux. Il a passé son dimanche et toute la journée d'aujourd'hui à continuer d'essayer de contacter les meilleurs hôpitaux des états-unis, il avait fait une liste... Il y en avait 21, il en a contacté 18 déjà... Il avait commencé par le 21ème. »

« Il a pris sa journée ?! » fit Kurt, étonné. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son père ne s'était jamais arrêté de travailler, mise à part pour assister à l'enterrement de sa mère. Un jour, il était même allé au boulot avec 40° de fièvre. « Et alors, ça a donné quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Je suis passé par la maison en rentrant de la Fac... Apparemment, il avait fait des scanners de tout ton dossier médical et leur avait envoyé par mail. Il a déjà eu les 18 réponses... »

« Et ? » demanda Kurt avec espoir.

« Kurt... Je suis désolé. Pour l'instant, il n'a reçu que des réponses négatives, personne ne veut prendre le risque de t'opérer. Il lui reste encore les trois meilleurs hôpitaux du pays : l'UCLA Ronald Reagan Medical Center à Los Angeles, Mayo Clinic, Rochester, Minn and Johns Hopkins Hospital à Baltimore. »

« ça se passe comment la Fac de médecine ? » demanda Kurt avec indifférence.

« Kurt... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Il reste encore les trois meilleurs à contacter tu viens de me dire... Ce n'est pas comme si il ne restait aucune chance ! » répondit-il, agacé.

« C'est vrai... Tu as raison. »

Et c'est ainsi que Kurt avait clos définitivement le sujet pour la soirée. Ils ont parlé de tout, excepté du handicap de Kurt ou de sa tumeur. Finn est finalement partit vers 19h30, après avoir aidé Kurt à ranger toutes ses affaires dans son armoire, et juste avant qu'il ne descende manger au self.

Kurt se tenait devant les portes de l'ascenseur en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent, et sentit tout à coup une main se poser sur son épaule. Se toucher, il le connaissait, cette odeur, il la connaissait par cœur... Léger parfum de noix de coco, mélangée à l'odeur d'un after-shave senteur bois de santal, de musc et d'agrumes... Il ferma les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas parti... » dit Kurt, en inspirant profondément.

« Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? » demanda Blaine.

« J'ai reconnu ton odeur. » dit Kurt simplement.

« Dis que je pue aussi ! » répondit Blaine en rigolant.

« Loin de là... Bref, pourquoi es-tu encore là ? » demanda Kurt.

« Je comptais t'emmener manger quelque part ce soir. »

« J'ai le droit de sortir de l'école ?! » demanda Kurt.

« Tu es majeur, tu n'es pas sous tutelle, alors oui, tu as le droit de sortir comme bon te semble, il te faut juste être à l'heure à chacun de tes cours et tu n'auras aucun problème. »

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Tu aimes les sandwichs au poulet ? Et, euh... As-tu le vertige ? » demanda Blaine.

« Okay, je crois définitivement que je vais opter pour l'option self ce soir. » répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules et en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

«Arrête d'essayer de m'amadouer avec ton charme irrésistible ! Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? Okay... Je ne te demande même pas la permission, je t'emmène et puis c'est tout. Je sais que tu vas adorer, enfin... J'en suis presque sûr. Tu me fais confiance ? »

« … Je te fais confiance, Blaine Devon Anderson. » finit par dire Kurt, avec quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Redis-le. » exigea Blaine.

« Je te fais confiance. »

« Non... Pas ça ; Quand tu m'as appelé par l'ensemble des trois mots qui fait de moi ce que je suis. »

« Joliment dit. »

« Je suis un homme plein de surprises. » répondit Blaine.

« Je vois ça... Blaine Devon Anderson. » Blaine soupira en entendant son nom complet.

« Je crois que j'aime que tu m'appelle comme ça ; Jamais personne ne m'avait appelé par mon nom complet avant toi. »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Me faire signer un contrat d'exclusivité ? » répondit Kurt.

« Je commence à déteindre sur toi à ce que je vois. J'aime ton sens de la répartie, Kurt. » dit Blaine en souriant.

« Tu croyais quoi ! Moi aussi je peux dire des conneries ! »

« Eh ! Je ne raconte pas de conneries, enfin... Pas que. » Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux en cœur.

Blaine le guida quand ils sortirent de l'école pour aller jusqu'à sa voiture. Kurt était toujours un peu angoissé en voiture, mais Blaine lui attrapait la main de temps en temps, et bizarrement, ça le calmait tout de suite, du moins, son attention se tournait vers d'autres pensées... Blaine s'arrêta au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, et demanda à Kurt de patienter quelques instants afin qu'il aille chercher ce dont ils auraient besoin dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il vînt lui ouvrir sa portière et lui dit :

« Je n'avais pas prévu ça, mais j'ai une autre surprise pour toi. Lève-toi s'il te plaît, sans tes béquilles... » Kurt se tourna sur son siège pour y faire sortir sa jambe gauche plâtrée, en premier. Il tendit sa main gauche, que Blaine s'empressa d'attraper par le bout des doigts. « Sautille quelques pas en avant, je vais me mettre derrière toi et te décrire ce que nous avons en face de nous. » Kurt s'exécuta, et sentit le froid glacial fouetter son visage ; Il pouvait presque imaginer le petit nuage blanc qui devait se former devant sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il expirait. Nous sommes au mois de Février, et en Février en Ohio, la température moyenne maximale n'excédait pas les 3°Celsius. Blaine avait ouvert un parapluie pendant que Kurt était encore à l'intérieur de la voiture, bien entendu, Kurt ne s'en était pas aperçut. Blaine avait posé par terre le sac avec les sandwichs et les boissons, et commença à décrire à Kurt ce qu'il voyait...

« Tu peux t'adosser à moi si tu fatigues, je suis derrière toi... » Blaine posa sa main gauche sur la taille fine de Kurt, et Kurt se laissa aller et sentit son dos entrer en contact avec le torse de Blaine. Il soupira à la sensation de chaleur, de sécurité et de confort que ça lui procurait tout à coup. « Imagine... » Kurt ferma les yeux par réflexe. « Il fait noir, il y a une grande roue blanche illuminée devant toi, il y a des nacelles de couleur bleu, le bleu de tes yeux, de couleur rose framboise, et de couleur jaune/vert clair Il y a des rayons comme sur la roue d'un vélo, et chaque rayon est illuminé de plusieurs néons blancs, allumés et statiques ; Le cœur de la roue est de la même couleur que le soleil, allumé avec des ampoules rondes de couleur jaune ; Il est maintenu par deux immenses pilonnes illuminés, et clignotant de façon répétitive. Il y a un photographe qui demande à un couple d'amoureux si ils veulent qu'il immortalise leur passage juste à l'entrée des nacelles ; Il y a aussi une roulotte rouge sur la droite, un vendeur de pop-corn apparemment. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, je dirais moins de 20 personnes. Kurt l'interrompit.

« J'aime ta façon de décrire les choses, Blaine. » dit Kurt dans un soupir.

« Penche ta tête en arrière tout en gardant les yeux fermés. » Kurt s'exécuta, et Blaine posa le parapluie par terre. »

Kurt sentit se poser sur son visage, comme des petits morceaux de coton froid, sûrement de la neige. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de vraiment ressentir ce genre de choses si banale en hiver : la tombée de la neige. Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine derrière lui, tandis qu'il écarta les bras, la paume de ses mains tournés vers le ciel.

Blaine fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Kurt, jusqu'à attraper ses mains froides dans les siennes.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui chuchota Blaine à l'oreille.

« Vivant, léger... Il neige Blaine, ça arrive très souvent, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de découvrir ça pour la première fois. Merci... »

« Ce n'est rien. On y va alors ? On va se manger ses délicieux sandwichs au poulet dans la grande roue ? »

« Allons-y, je commence à avoir froid. Combien allons-nous faire de tour ? » demanda Kurt.

« En fait, hier soir je suis déjà venu ici pour réfléchir... Le vendeur de tickets est super sympa, et quand il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, on peut rester autant de temps qu'on le souhaite. Je lui ai donné 50 euros hier soir, j'ai comme qui dirait réservé une nacelle pour deux soirées entière. Je lui ai dit que j'amènerai quelqu'un de spécial ce soir... »

« J'ai froid... » dit Kurt, se sentant rougir aux paroles de Blaine.

« Dirige-toi droit devant toi, je te dirais quand t'arrêter. » lui dit-il en lui mettant ses béquilles aux mains.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés dans une nacelle ronde de couleur bleu. Blaine avait mis une couverture sur le sol, et ils s'y était assit dans le fond pour moins ressentir les effets du vent. Ils commencèrent à manger quand Kurt commença à claquer des dents et à se plaindre de maux de tête. Blaine se plaça derrière lui, et l'encadra de ses bras et de ses jambes pour le réchauffer.

« Nous devrions rentrer si tu as mal à la tête, tu devrais te reposer, et en plus tu as froid Kurt... Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. » dit Blaine.

« J'ai déjà beaucoup moins froid avec toi à mes côtés. » Kurt posa une main sur le haut de la cuisse de Blaine, qui était placée contre sa jambe plâtrée. Je ne veux pas que mes maux de tête me pourrissent tous mes bons moments, Blaine. »

« Tu passes un bon moment ? » demanda Blaine.

« C'est mon moment préféré depuis l'accident. Pas toi ? »

« Chaque moment passé à tes côtés devient mon moment préféré, Kurt... » et il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, en prenant le temps d'inspirer profondément l'odeur de son shampoing.

* * *

**NOTE** : _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés ; J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires ;) _

_Un petit saut dans le temps de 2 semaines pour le prochain chapitre..._

**PS** : _Le chapitre 27 est en cours d'écriture :) à Samedi matin !_


End file.
